


Three Amigos in Love

by hilandmum



Series: Third in the Love Series [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Daddy House, F/M, Family oriented, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the future, and having kids has changed the lives of Cameron, House, Wilson and Cuddy. The further adventures of fourteen-year-old Gretchen Rose House, her friends, and her four-year-old brother Alex show how much they are their parents' kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Amigos in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1.
> 
> "Gretchen, why won't you play with me?" Alex whined at his big sister.
> 
> "Because I'm getting ready for school" she replied. She had her brand new pouch  
> on the kitchen table and was filling it with her notecomp, disc cubes, a packet  
> of pens, pencils and styluses, and other supplies. "It's my first day in High  
> School, in case you forgot" she added sarcastically.
> 
> "Yeah, I know, but nooo one will play with me!" the little boy continued to  
> lament.
> 
> "Where's Dad?" she asked.
> 
> As if on cue, their father joined them. "You rang?"
> 
> "Dad, Alex is whining again!"
> 
> "Well, you never have time to play with me!" Alex said, trying to keep the  
> plaintive tone out of his voice, so that it came out more as an accusation.
> 
> "You are such a pest!" the fourteen-year-old told her four-year-old brother.
> 
> "Seems to me you were the one who begged for a sibling. What happened? Reality  
> bite you?" House asked his daughter.
> 
> Gretchen gave him an annoyed look, then saw the fourth member of their little  
> family. "Mom, Alex and Dad don't understand that I'm too busy to play with  
> them."
> 
> Cameron smirked, suppressing the laugh that threatened to burst through her  
> lips. "You wanted a brother. Deal with it!"
> 
> "Ergh!!!" Gretchen growled. "I guess none of you care that today's a big day for me." Now she was whining. "Well, I'm outta here!" She grabbed the pouch and  
> headed for the front door.
> 
> "Gretchen, did you have any breakfast?" her mother called after her.
> 
> "I took an apple" floated back to her and then they heard the door slam.
> 
> Cameron just shook her head and muttered. "Teenagers" as she poured two cups of  
> the coffee she'd brewed half an hour before. She handed one to House and asked  
> "So, what do you guys want?"
> 
> "Pancakes!" her two guys answered.
> 
> While she grabbed a container of pre-made batter from the refrigerator and  
> heated the griddle, House asked his son "Why do you even want to play with  
> Kvetch? She's a girl!"
> 
> The little boy giggled, then shrugged his small shoulders. "She's fun. And she  
> knows stuff. She's not like the dumb kids at pre-school."
> 
> House and Cameron exchanged a glance. They knew their son was struggling with  
> his school. He was bored with the juvenile activities and frustrated because  
> the other kids didn't know some of the things he did.
> 
> "Patrick's the only one who'll play cards with me, but I always beat him" Alex  
> continued.
> 
> Patrick Chase was Chase and Sully's three-and-a-half year old son. "He's younger  
> than you" Cameron told Alex.
> 
> "The other kids don't even know how to count or read or anything" Alex said.
> 
> Whenever the boy complained like this it brought back House's memories of long  
> ago. He'd always been so much smarter than the other kids in his classes. On  
> one hand, he struggled with trying not to be considered a freak or an outsider,  
> and on the other he fought with teachers who wouldn't believe he knew or could  
> do all that he did. His parents didn't help. Even his mother didn't realize  
> how hard it was for him.
> 
> They finished their breakfasts and Cameron prepared to leave. "Go wash your  
> hands" she told her son. The boy looked at his syrup-covered fingers and for  
> once agreed without a fight.
> 
> ...and so it begins...

Three Amigos in Love

Sequel to Unconditional Love (UL) and Gift of Love (GofL)

You can find both of these stories here:

UL thread 15912.1 with 200 chapters and over 3700 posts  
GofL 29481.1 with 115 chapters and almost 1900 posts

Introduction:

Three Amigos in Love takes place four years after GofL ended.

The 3 Amigos are, of course:

 

Gretchen Rose House, 14-year-old daughter of House and Cameron. Tall and slim  
with a face like her mother's but with her father's blue eyes, she's a mixture  
of the two of them, sweet and caring, but quick on the uptake and always working  
on a scheme. She lives with her mother, father, little brother, and Basset  
hound Junior at 17 Cherry Tree Lane in the Appleton subdivision of the Willow  
Grove school district near Princeton. Her partners in crime are:

Thomas Gregory Wilson, almost 14 years old, and the son of James Wilson and Lisa  
Cuddy. Tommy has his father's light brown hair, warm brown eyes, and killer  
smile. He has never let his Muscular Dystrophy prevented him from doing anything  
he wanted. He lives with his parents and his Basset Albert not far from the  
House family.

And Emily Palmer Billings, 14-year-old daughter of Clair Palmer Billings (the  
head of the labs at PPTH) and adopted daughter of Arthur Billings, Clair's  
husband of over four years, a doctor in the same department as Allison Cameron  
House. Petite with short blond hair, Em lives with her mother and step-father,  
his son Scott Billings, a college student, and Em's Basset Carrie Anne in the  
Live Oaks school district. Emily and her mother had followed Gretchen and  
Cameron to Princeton five years before when they moved from Albany, New York, to be with House.

Together the three of them are formidable, but when you add in their friend  
Audra Swenson, they become the Fantastic Four. Audra lives with Wilson's  
younger brother, Marty, and his wife, Nancy Lloyd Wilson, and their cats Fred  
and Ginger in the house that Clair and Emily first lived in when they came to  
New Jersey. Marty is the laboratory inventory manager at the hospital and Nancy  
shares an office with Cameron in Infectious Diseases. The couple is in the  
process of adopting the motherless girl with her grandfather, Nils Swenson's,  
approval.

Of course Tommy and his harem have other friends, including Ruth Schultz, Nelson  
Chung, Elizabeth Carmichael, David Sherman, Calene Romano, and NingFang Liu.

Other ongoing characters include:

Cameron's parents: Alexander (Butch) and Cheryl Cameron.

Her sister Bonnie Farmer, Bonnie's husband Billy and their two boys Kevin and  
Keith, who live in Chicago.

The Nayar family - the House's neighbors on Cherry Tree Lane: Sundra and  
Mohindra, his father Sushil, and their children Nita and Rav.

Clair's sister Victoria (Tori) Kelton and her on-again, off-again boyfriend  
Evan Conway who was Em and Audra's fifth grade teacher.

Hospital employees: Josh Beaumont, the head of computer operations.  
Sean Sullivan, the longest lasting assistant Cuddy has ever  
had.  
Megan Mallory, a lab tech and Sean's girlfriend.  
Roger Taylor, head of Infectious Diseases.  
Robert Chase, who needs no introduction  
Leslie Sullivan Chase, his wife and mother of his son  
Patrick, and currently an attending in Cardiology

And last, but very far from least, Alexander James House, Gretchen's 4-year-old  
brother, tall and slim with his father's long face and clear blue eyes. Quick  
to smile, and just as quick to pout, Alex is a powerHouse in his own right.

=========================================================================

Chapter 1.

"Gretchen, why won't you play with me?" Alex whined at his big sister.

"Because I'm getting ready for school" she replied. She had her brand new pouch  
on the kitchen table and was filling it with her notecomp, disc cubes, a packet  
of pens, pencils and styluses, and other supplies. "It's my first day in High  
School, in case you forgot" she added sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, but nooo one will play with me!" the little boy continued to  
lament.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

As if on cue, their father joined them. "You rang?"

"Dad, Alex is whining again!"

"Well, you never have time to play with me!" Alex said, trying to keep the  
plaintive tone out of his voice, so that it came out more as an accusation.

"You are such a pest!" the fourteen-year-old told her four-year-old brother.

"Seems to me you were the one who begged for a sibling. What happened? Reality  
bite you?" House asked his daughter.

Gretchen gave him an annoyed look, then saw the fourth member of their little  
family. "Mom, Alex and Dad don't understand that I'm too busy to play with  
them."

Cameron smirked, suppressing the laugh that threatened to burst through her  
lips. "You wanted a brother. Deal with it!"

"Ergh!!!" Gretchen growled. "I guess none of you care that today's a big day for me." Now she was whining. "Well, I'm outta here!" She grabbed the pouch and  
headed for the front door.

"Gretchen, did you have any breakfast?" her mother called after her.

"I took an apple" floated back to her and then they heard the door slam.

Cameron just shook her head and muttered. "Teenagers" as she poured two cups of  
the coffee she'd brewed half an hour before. She handed one to House and asked  
"So, what do you guys want?"

"Pancakes!" her two guys answered.

While she grabbed a container of pre-made batter from the refrigerator and  
heated the griddle, House asked his son "Why do you even want to play with  
Kvetch? She's a girl!"

The little boy giggled, then shrugged his small shoulders. "She's fun. And she  
knows stuff. She's not like the dumb kids at pre-school."

House and Cameron exchanged a glance. They knew their son was struggling with  
his school. He was bored with the juvenile activities and frustrated because  
the other kids didn't know some of the things he did.

"Patrick's the only one who'll play cards with me, but I always beat him" Alex  
continued.

Patrick Chase was Chase and Sully's three-and-a-half year old son. "He's younger  
than you" Cameron told Alex.

"The other kids don't even know how to count or read or anything" Alex said.

Whenever the boy complained like this it brought back House's memories of long  
ago. He'd always been so much smarter than the other kids in his classes. On  
one hand, he struggled with trying not to be considered a freak or an outsider,  
and on the other he fought with teachers who wouldn't believe he knew or could  
do all that he did. His parents didn't help. Even his mother didn't realize  
how hard it was for him.

They finished their breakfasts and Cameron prepared to leave. "Go wash your  
hands" she told her son. The boy looked at his syrup-covered fingers and for  
once agreed without a fight.

"Greg, what are we going to do with him?" she asked her husband.

"I think we need to find another school. Too bad he's too young for first  
grade."

"I'll ask around" Cameron agreed. "I know Kira's mother has been raving about  
the pre-school she went to. There's got to be a program that will challenge him  
or at least engage him."

"And an environment where he won't feel so alone" House added. Cameron could  
see he'd been thinking about this and comparing it to his own early experiences.

"At least he's got two supportive parents" she said, giving House a sloppy kiss.  
They each thought back to the good time they'd had earlier that morning.

Alex returned and she hugged the little boy. "You have a good day" she told him.  
"Maybe you can teach the other kids to count."

"You think?" he asked, sounding exactly like his father.

She grinned at him. "You can try." She hugged House again. "See you later.  
Free for lunch today?"

"Anytime, so long as you're buying" he said.

Cameron shook her head, smiled and left.

 

Chapter 2.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me again, little buddy" House told his  
son.

The little boy grinned and nodded. "Can we play a game before I go to school?"

"After we toss these dishes into the dishwasher" his father said. So, of course,  
Alex stacked the dishes as quickly and carefully as he could. And, of course,  
House just sat and watched as he finished his coffee.

"Now?" Alex asked when he was done. They walked together to the family room.  
Junior took one more mouthful of his doggie breakfast and waddled behind them.

"Rocky Raccoon?" House asked, as if Alex might choose something else.

"Yup!" The whine was completely gone from his voice and his sister's refusal to  
play with him was almost forgotten. House inserted the disk for Alex's favorite  
game.

They picked up the two controllers and began to play. After about twenty  
minutes House asked "How many nuts do you have?"

Alex counted his accumulated nuts. "Seventeen!" he announced.

"That's great. Did you beat Sammy Squirrel?"

"Yeah. Sammy only has five! How many do you have Dad?" Alex asked, looking up  
at his father.

"Can you count 'em for me?"

"You have sixteen and Charlie Chipmunk only has...three. Dad you won too!"

"OK. Time to go" House said, getting up from the floor slowly, removing the  
disk, then ruffling Alex's hair.

"Do we have to?" The whine was back. "Can't we stay here?"

"I've gotta show my face at work" House replied.

"Well, can I go with you?"

House sighed. "Just stick it out for a few more days" House told him. "Maybe  
your Mom and I can find you a new school, one where the kids are as smart, well,  
almost as smart as you."

"Really?" Alex wasn't sure whether to believe that.

"I won't promise you anything, but we'll try."

"OK" the boy said with an exaggerated sigh. He found his Rocky Raccoon school  
pouch and Rocky Raccoon lunch pail, placed his small hand in his father's larger  
one, and they headed out.

======================================================================

Mercer Regional High School served four different school districts in the area  
surrounding Princeton. When Gretchen and her friend Ruth arrived on the school  
bus, it was only one of many buses pulling up to the school. Both of them hoped  
that some of their friends would be in their classes. They'd already discovered  
that they weren't in the same home room, so they parted in the busy hallway.

Gretchen went searching for Room 212. When she found it, she walked in to see  
three unfamiliar faces, a boy and two girls sitting in the back of the room.  
She took a seat and watched the doorway. Two girls came in. She knew one of them  
from her previous school but not well. Then NingFang entered, followed soon after by Tommy. Gretchen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

NingFang took a seat on one side of her and Tommy on the other. Then David, one  
of Tommy's friends, arrived, followed by three more strangers and Louise, a girl  
from Em, Audra and NingFang's school. Before long the room was full.

Somewhere along the way, a man entered. He was tall and heavyset, but not very  
old. "All right, class. I'm Mr. Kerrigan. I'm your homeroom teacher, and some  
of you will have me for Freshman English. I hope you all read the school  
regulations that were sent to your homes over the summer." He looked around the  
room to gauge the reaction. As usual it looked like about half to three-quarters  
of the students had.

Gretchen thought the rules were excessive. A dress code banning shorts, swim  
wear, skirts more than three inches above the knee, and gang T-shirts she could  
understand. But no texting during school hours? No music devices at all in  
school?

"Now I've got your schedules for this semester, so as I call your name, please  
come forward" Mr. Kerrigan announced.

Gretchen waited patiently until he called Gretchen Rose House, and walked up  
to get hers. Her first class was Biology. That was OK. It suddenly struck her  
that she and all her friends might not have the same lunch period. But no sense  
worrying about the worst, that she'd have no one to eat with. She'd made new  
friends before.

Tommy was last. Except when Nick Zettler was in his class, he was always  
alphabetically last. He'd grown, more than his parents ever expected. At five  
foot seven, he was the same height as Gretchen. He wasn't as tall as his father  
but he still seemed to be growing.

He had Biology first period, too! He and Gretchen grinned at each other. They  
walked to the classroom together. Gretchen had long ago learned to slow her  
long-legged stride to match her friend's more awkward gait.

When they arrived, they found that Tommy's friend Nelson was also in their  
class. The teacher was a short woman, middle-aged, with short curly black hair.

"Please take any seat" she called out. "We'll sort things out later." The class  
settled down.

"This is Biology 1, so if that's not where you're supposed to be, you'd better  
leave now." No one moved. "Good. I'm Mrs. Levinson. This year we will be  
studying about the biology of all living things. You've probably learned  
something about this in your science classes in elementary and Junior High  
school, but never to the depth we will study this year." She had everyone's  
attention now. "Once each week we will have laboratory classes where we will  
be able to study specimens under the electron microscope and learn to use  
other instruments to see down to the level of the chromosomes, to the DNA of  
the animals and plants we study."

Gretchen was interested and excited. She'd always loved science classes, but  
she knew this would be even better than ever.

This day, this year, this school weren't so bad after all.

===============================================================

 

Chapter 3.

House finally arrived at work at 10 AM after dropping Alex off. He had a new  
fellow who'd started the previous week, another cardiologist that he doubted  
would ever be as good as Leslie Sullivan Chase. He had the unlikely name of  
Lucas Hartmann.

House found him with his other two minions, Lynette Marshall and Chris Forbes, in the diagnostics conference room, a room that hadn't changed much in the twenty or so years he'd used it. Marshall and Forbes had only been with him about six months. He tried not to think about the number of young doctors he'd influenced over the years. He never thought of it as 'training' or 'mentoring', leaving words like that to the self-important doctors who thought they were doing the world a favor by taking younger doctors under their wings. That just wasn't his approach.

The team was pouring over copies of a patient file. "Dr. House, we have a  
patient" Hartmann announced happily.

Rather than point out that it was obvious, he just asked "Symptoms?" and picked  
up his favorite marker.

They rattled off the information - recurring headaches, running nose, recent  
hair loss, and stomach pain - and he listed most of them on the whiteboard.

"You forgot the recent hair loss" Forbes pointed out.

"Not relevant" House replied, shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Marshall asked.

"Is he over fifty-five?" House asked, letting them draw their own conclusions.

"Could be an infection" Marshall suggested. "Or an autoimmune disease."

"Maybe it's just the flu." Hartmann seemed to think he was contributing.

"Or just a common cold" House responded.

"We could use a consult from an Immunologist" Marshall said.

"Ask and you receive" House said, looking towards the door where his wife had  
appeared. "Whaddya think, Dr. Cameron?"

"Probably not autoimmune" she said as she quickly scanned the whiteboard. "What  
about a stomach virus?"

"There's nothing in here about a fever" Forbes said.

"If the patient's been on aspirin or Tylenol for the headaches, it would keep  
the fever down." She was shaking her head when she felt her phone vibrate.  
Glancing at the screen, she saw it was Alex's school. Panicking she answered  
"This is Allison Cameron."

"Mrs. House, it's Betsy Keller."

"Did something happen to Alex?"

"Well, oh, no, he's OK, except..."

"Just a minute" Cameron said into the phone. "I'm going to take this in your  
office" she told House. She could see the concern on his face. Once she entered  
his inner sanctum, she said "Out with it, Mrs. Keller." She'd gone from worried  
to annoyed.

"Well, he's starting this week the way he finished last. He won't take a nap  
with the other children, won't play with them. He's been lying, telling them he  
can read. And he's been calling them all idiots."

Cameron sighed. "What do you want me to do? I can come get him, but..."

"Oh, would you?" The relief in the daycare teacher's voice was unmistakable.

"Yes" Cameron said. "I will." As she closed the phone she muttered "Mrs. Keller  
you are the biggest idiot of all!" Then she saw House and his staff watching  
her through the glass. She reentered the conference room. "I'm going to get  
Alex" she told House. "He's OK" she reassured him.

He nodded, and seemed somewhat relieved.

Before she left, Cameron took another look at the whiteboard. "Check his  
electrolytes, and start him on Paracetamol" she prescribed. "I'll be back" she  
said in her best imitation of Arnold, which really wasn't very good at all.  
Then she was gone with House watching her, completely distracted from his case.

=====================================================================

Forty minutes later, Cameron was back with Alex. Forbes and Marshall were off  
testing the patient's blood electrolytes, and only Hartmann was left in the  
conference room. But seeing his wife and son, House returned from his office.

Alex grinned at him, only to find his father glaring back with narrowed eyes.  
That was all it took to get Alex to cling to his mother, and wipe the smile  
off his face.

"Can I leave him here?" Cameron asked. "I've got rounds."

"You gonna whine?" House asked the boy.

Alex shook his head, looking cautiously back.

"OK" House told Cameron. "You can leave him. I'll bring him to the cafeteria at  
noon."

Alex watched his mother leave and then took a seat at the table, his legs  
dangling more than a foot above the ground.

Forbes returned to tell them that Marshall had taken the sample to the lab, but  
also that the patient now had a fever. They'd just started him on Paracetamol.  
He'd been wracking his brain, trying to think of what Dr. Cameron might have  
in mind, and was surprised to find Alex in the conference room without his  
mother.

"Hi!" Alex said. He'd met Forbes a couple of times before.

"Hi, Alex. Have you met Dr. Hartmann?" When Alex shook his head, Forbes went on  
"Dr. Hartmann is the new Diagnostics Fellow."

"Nice to meet you" the boy said politely.

"So now that we all know one another, let's get on with this" House said.

"Where's Dr. Cameron?" Forbes asked.

"She's doing rounds" House replied. "So, kiddies, it's up to us. Gee, I wonder  
what it can be."

Alex had his lips pressed together, almost afraid to make another sound. But  
House noticed he wanted to say something.

"OK" he said in a singsong voice, tilting his head back and forth. "What d'you  
have to say, Alex?"

"Is the pain in his stomach or his chest?" he asked.

"Good question" House said, especially since it got him thinking about the  
symptoms differently. "Very good question."

 

3 Amigos - Chapter 4.

Cameron found House and Alex waiting for her just outside the cafeteria at noon.  
They got their food and found a table. Alex carefully took his hot dog out of  
the bun and held it in his right hand. He took alternate bites out of it and of  
the French fry he took off his plate with his left as he listened to his parents  
talk.

"So, you think my patient has Bornholm Disease?" House asked around a mouthful  
of his Reuben.

Cameron nodded, then swallowed some of her salad before saying "Yes."

"What made you think the stomach pain was really a chest pain?" House wanted to  
know.

"We had another patient with similar symptoms about three weeks ago" she told  
him. "Did my suggestion of Paracetamol clue you in?"

House shook his head, took a sip of his soda and replied "No, Alex." He was  
grinning proudly.

"Alex?" she asked, and looked at the boy, innocently munching his food, his  
legs swinging as they did when he was content.

"Remember last week when Gretchen said she was having a heart attack because  
her chest hurt?" the boy started to explain.

Both of his parents remembered their daughter's melodramatic declaration that  
she was dying.

"Well, it was really her tummy, right? You said her stomach hurt because she ate  
too much pizza too fast."

"Go on" his father prompted, although he was beginning to understand where Alex  
was going.

"Welllll, if she couldn't tell if it was her stomach or her chest, maybe Daddy's  
patient couldn't either" the boy said, impressed with his own logic.

"Oh, Greg, what are we going to do with him?" Cameron asked.

House shook his head. "You said you'd check on other pre-schools?"

"Yeah" she said. "Sasha recommends Bedford Academy. That's where Kira goes. It  
goes up to first grade, and has individualized programs."

"Did you check it out?"

"It looks good. They're very selective, though. The child and his parents have  
to go through an interview process."

House's eyebrows went up. That could be good or it could be bad.

"I can call and set up an appointment" Cameron suggested.

"Yeah, go ahead. We've gotta do something" House said. "I can't have my  
four-year-old son out-diagnosing my team."

Just then Hartmann came into the cafeteria and made a bee-line for House. "Our  
patients chest pains are getting worse. He's got definite signs of Pericarditis"  
the Cardiologist said excitedly.

"Is that bad?" Alex asked.

"Um..." The young doctor wasn't sure what to tell the boy.

"Yes, Alex. The Pericardium is the sac around the heart, and it can be inflamed  
by the virus that's causing his other symptoms" Cameron explained.

"Good thing I've got a heart specialist on my team" House said pointedly.

"I'll take Alex to my office so you can go with Hartmann" Cameron offered.

"Yeah, OK" House said reluctantly. "I'll see you both later."

========================================================================

Gretchen was all smiles when her parents and brother returned home that evening.  
"Hi, everyone" she said. "I hope you all had a fantabulous day, 'cause I did!"

"Hi, Sweetie" her mother said, smiling back.

"What did you do with grumpy Gretchen?" her father wanted to know.

"I'm sorry I was such a bear this morning, but I was so freaked about starting  
High School, and all the new teachers and kids" she apologized.

"But there wasn't much to worry about after all, was there?" her mother guessed.

"Nope" Gretchen confirmed. "My biology teacher is stupendous, and Tommy and  
Nelson are in that class. Audra's in my English class with Mr. Kerrigan, who's  
also my homeroom teacher, and we're gonna do a play, well, really some scenes  
from a play. Geometry was good, too. Tara's in that class, but maybe not for  
long. She was never good at math. That hasn't changed. Oh, and Em's in that  
class too. She's a whiz as you know. Well, then there's..." she was bursting  
with news about her first day, but running out of energy.

"OK, we get it. You had a terrific first day" House summed it up.

"Yup."

"I'm gonna go to a new school too" Alex said, now that he could get a word in.

"Huh?" a surprised Gretchen exclaimed.

"Alex needs more stimulation" Cameron told her daughter.

"And a teacher who's not an idiot" House added.

"So where will he go?" Gretchen still remembered her own pre-school days. The  
only thing that kept her frustration down then was Emily, and she knew her  
little brother didn't have a friend like that.

"I found two possibilities. We have an appointment tomorrow for an interview  
at one, Bedford Academy" Cameron told her.

"They think they'll be interviewing us and Alex." House smirked.

"But we all know better" Gretchen said, smirking back.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner" Cameron told them all.

"I want a hamburger" Alex said, and Gretchen and House nodded in agreement.

"That's good, because I think that's all I have energy for" Cameron replied.

"Gretchen, will you play with me after supper?" Alex asked. He hoped he wouldn't  
get the same answer as he had that morning.

"I don't know. I have tons of homework" Gretchen said, but she saw the acute  
disappointment on the little one's face. "Tell you what. I'll do my math  
problems and read my history chapter, and then I'll take a break and play with  
you. Deal?"

"Deal!" Alex said, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Chapter 5.

Tommy also had a pretty good first day. Oh, sure, there were kids who made fun  
of his disability, especially older, bigger kids. He'd never be able to entirely  
ignore their taunts, but he had enough self-confidence to let them go. He knew  
some things that they didn't, that he was smart, that there were still lots of  
things he could do, that he had lots of great friends, and that he had a mother  
and father who loved him.

When they arrived home from the hospital, Tommy told them about his new classes.  
"Gretchen and Nelson are in my biology class. It's gonna be outrageous! We're  
gonna do all kinds of experiments in the lab and learn all about different  
plants and animals."

Cuddy and Wilson smiled at their son and his enthusiasm. The years had been  
kind to them both. Cuddy was still driven, still devoted to her hospital, and  
she was also still striking, even with a few gray hairs streaking her glorious  
black mane. She loved her husband and her son. They'd each, in their own way,  
given her something else to be passionate about, and it completed her world.

In his mid fifties, Wilson still had a boyish charm, and the soothing manner  
that led patients and their families to thank him whether he had good or bad  
news for them.

"I may have to change the invitation list for my birthday party" Tommy said.  
"Well, add to it, if that's OK. Just a few new kids to invite."

His parents had agreed to his first boy-girl party for his fourteenth birthday.  
They exchanged a glance, but Tommy wasn't the kind of kid who asked for much.  
Instead, he always showed his appreciation for everything they did for him.

"Sure" Cuddy said. "The invitations haven't gone out yet. Just give me the  
names."

======================================================================

Nancy and Marty arrived home to find Audra on the couch in the living room, her  
legs twisted under her and Ginger curled up in her lap. The girls was absent-  
mindedly stroking the cat's fur as she read her history book.

"Hi, honey" Nancy said.

"Oh, hi!" Audra replied.

"How was your first day, Audey?" Marty asked.

"Pretty good" she answered. "I like most of my teachers, and at least one of my  
friends is in every class. I even have lunch with most of them!" She smiled  
about that. "Gretchen and I have English together. We're going to do a play."

"Did you see Justin at all?" Nancy asked. She knew the girl had been looking  
forward to finally attending the same school as Justin Appleton.

"Yeah, he and his friend Brandon stopped at our lunch table to say 'hi'" she  
said, grinning.

"So, what should we make for dinner?" Nancy asked. She and Marty alternated  
making dinner, with Audra helping whichever it was, except for those evenings  
that they spent with Audra's grandfather. It was Nancy's turn that night.

"How about lasagna?" Marty suggested. He loved his wife's lasagna.

"It takes too long to make" Audra objected. "I'm starving now!"

Nancy and Marty laughed at her.

"You know, I think I made a double batch last time. There should be some in the  
freezer that we can nuke" Nancy said.

Sure enough, there was, so that twenty minutes later they were able to sit down  
to dinner.

"So, how was your day?" Audra asked.

Marty and Nancy exchanged a glance. It was Marty who spoke. "We got the papers  
from Mr. Gorelli today" he announced. They'd been waiting for weeks.

Audra's fork stopped half-way to her mouth. "The adoption papers?"

Marty and Nancy nodded in unison. This time Nancy answered. "We just have to  
sign them, send them back so he can file them and then in about a month it'll  
be official."

"Hooray!" Audra shouted. She was grinning from ear to ear.

 

Chapter 6.

The information Barbara Sloan had on Alexander House and his parents didn't  
prepare her for the three people who walked through her office door at Bedford  
Academy. A tall, slim, older man with thin gray hair and clear blue eyes in a  
long, stubbled face, a beautiful woman of indeterminate age, maybe early 40s,  
with long hair and a slim figure, and a tall boy with his father's long face and  
startling eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. House, I'm Barbara Sloan the administrator here" she introduced  
herself, wondering whether the woman was a trophy wife, although those were  
usually younger and shapelier.

"That's Dr. House and Dr. Cameron" House corrected her.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I know you're both employed at Princeton-Plainsboro  
Teaching Hospital, but I hadn't realized you were both doctors."

"It's a common mistake" Cameron told her with a smile, although she wasn't  
ready yet to pass judgment on this woman who was studying them. "And this, of  
course, is Alex."

"Hi!" the boy said with a friendly smile. He didn't seem nervous at all.

"So, tell me Alexander, what do you like to do?" the pre-school administrator  
asked.

"Wellll, I like to play vid games, and read, and play soccer, and, um, play the  
piano, and..."

Mrs. Sloan smiled at him, then looked at his parents. "Does he really do all of  
those things?"

"Are you calling him a liar?" House demanded.

She shook her head. "No, just confirming. He's at Plainsboro Preschool now?"

"Yes" Cameron replied. "But they don't seem to be equipped to work with Alex.  
He's...he's bored" she said, trying to be diplomatic.

"In other words, he's frustrated by the childish games they have him play,  
the other children, and the fact that the teachers don't recognize his advanced  
abilities" Mrs. Sloan said with a smirk.

House and Cameron both relaxed a little, and House raised an eyebrow. If the  
teachers at this school were as astute as this woman, maybe it would be OK.

She pulled out a book, not a picture book, but one with a story.

"I never read this one" the boy said, looking at the cover.

"Well, why don't you read it while I talk to your mother and father" the woman  
suggested. Alex took the book and carefully opened it to the first page. She  
watched him become absorbed in the story and turned to his parents. "Do you have  
any questions about our school?" she asked.

House and Cameron looked at each other, and he nodded imperceptibly for her to  
start. "Mrs. Sloan, how many children do you have in each class?"

It was obviously a common question because the administrator had a ready answer.  
"There are twenty five or so of each age from two to six, but they're not in  
'classes' per se. For instance, we have two groups of children who can read, two  
that are just beginning to read, and the rest are just learning the alphabet.  
But then all of those children form different groups based on their math skills,  
and so forth. In this way, they all progress at their own pace yet can interact  
with children at the same level."

That seemed to satisfy Cameron, so House asked about the facilities. "What kind  
of computers do you have? For the kids."

"We have some of the latest PCs that have child-friendly keyboards, and the most  
recent educational software and games" Mrs. Sloan replied.

Alex looked up from his book, a small finger holding his place. "Do you have  
Rocky Raccoon?" Clearly he'd been listening at the same time that he was  
reading.

Mrs. Sloan smiled at him. He was truly an astonishing child. "Is that your  
favorite?"

"Yeah, Dad and Gretchen play it with me."

"And who is Gretchen?"

"She's my big sister" Alex replied.

"Our daughter's fourteen" Cameron explained.

"You didn't answer Alex" House pointed out.

Mrs. Sloan nodded. "Your Dad's right Alex. I didn't. Yes, that's one of the  
games we have. Some of the other children are pretty good at it too."

Alex grinned, but now that he was satisfied, he went back to his book.

"Let me take you to see some of our facilities" Mrs. Sloan offered. "Alex, you  
can leave the book here and read it again when we return."

They walked through the building. It was spacious and clean with the most modern  
equipment. The classrooms they saw each had several children with a teacher  
working on reading or math or various projects.

"So when can Alex start?" Cameron asked. She'd been very impressed so far.  
"We'd like to get him into a new school right away."

"Oh! Well, I thought, I mean, much as we'd love to have Alex we really don't  
have an opening at this time" Mrs. Sloan said. It was clear she felt badly.

"Then why are we here?" House bellowed.

"I thought you were interested in putting him on our waiting list for a future  
spot" she said, looking very apologetic.

"OK, what'll it cost us to get him in now?" House demanded.

"House" Cameron warned.

"Dr. House, it's not a matter of money. Really I...my hands are tied. You must  
understand. We guarantee our parents a certain teacher-student ratio. I'm so  
sorry."

"You mean I can't go to this school?" Alex asked, frowning and looking from one  
adult to the other.

"There are other schools, Alex" his mother told him. "We'll find you just the  
right one."

"I'd be happy to put him on our waiting list..." Mrs. Sloan began.

"How long is this 'list', and when do you expect an opening?" House asked.

"There are two others that are Alex's age. There may be an opening or two at the  
start of the new year" she replied. "I wish I could give you better news. Is it  
that bad at Plainsboro?"

"Yes" Cameron said.

"Well, have you tried the Stevens Institute?" Mrs. Sloan asked. "The program is  
similar to ours, but it's a bit more experimental. I'll give you their number,  
and the name of someone to talk to."

"Thank you" Cameron said. They returned to the office, got their things to  
leave.

"Alex, why don't you keep the book until you finish it" Mrs. Sloan told him  
when she saw him looking at it longingly.

He glanced at his parents to see whether it was alright, then picked it up and  
left with them, his disappointment clear on his face.

 

Chapter 7.

"We'll make your husband as comfortable as possible, Mrs. Adams" Wilson told  
his patient's wife in a comforting voice that he'd perfected over the years.  
"And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Wilson" the woman said, balling the crumpled tissue he'd  
given her to wipe her tears. "You've been so good to us."

As she left, he sighed. He didn't think he'd done enough, never did. There had  
to have been something more they could have done. His thoughts were interrupted  
by a light knock on his door. He wasn't expecting another patient. Maybe it was  
Mrs. Adams, back with a question.

He called out "Come in." A woman entered, followed by a small boy. She was  
younger than Mrs. Adams, but thin, maybe gaunt, with a lined, tired face and a  
sad expression. Her clothes were worn but clean. The boy was thin, too, but not  
as sick-looking.

Wilson squinted but didn't recognize her. "Can I help you?"

"Dr. Wilson? Dr. James Wilson?" Her voice was weak, almost tremulous.

"That's right, Mrs...?" He let it hand there.

"I'm Helen, Helen Auerbach, and this is my son Steven, Stevie."

"Were you referred by another doctor?" He still was puzzled. Why was she here?

"Oh, no" she said. "At least, not yet. I'll get my results in the clinic a  
little later. I just saw your name on the directory in the lobby when I was in  
the clinic yesterday, and I thought, well, I thought you might be able to help  
me, help us."

"Please have a seat" Wilson said, motioning to a chair. She looked like she  
might fall over if she didn't sit.

"I'm not well, Dr. Wilson" she said.

He bit his tongue to keep from saying how obvious that was.

"My son. I need to be sure he's taken care of." She seemed to be searching for  
the right words.

"Why did you come to me?" Wilson asked. Maybe she'd get to the point.

She stared at him for almost a minute, maybe trying to make a decision. "Do you  
know where your brother is?"

"My brother? Ben or Marty?" Wilson asked.

"Oh! Marty of course. Marty Wilson."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Because he's Steven's father. Is he sober? I hope he's sober and can take  
Stevie." She hesitated. "I've thought about this long and hard. Do you know  
where he is? The boy should be with his father, but only if he's..." she glanced  
at the child "...if he's clean and sober."

Wilson was at a loss for words. He certainly wasn't going to just take the  
woman's word about this, or tell her where Marty was without consulting with  
him first. He cleared his throat. "How do you know Marty?"

"We...we were in rehab together, about eight years back. We...after we got out  
we...had a relationship." The words came trickling out with occasional glances  
at her son.

"And you think my brother is the boy's father?" Wilson asked.

"Oh, there's no doubt. He is" she insisted, then repeated "Do you know where  
he is?"

"If I do, I'd want to talk to him about this" Wilson told her. "I can't just  
tell you where he is."

"Oh!" She sounded disappointed. "But what about Stevie in the meantime?"

"Where are you living?" he asked, taking out his handheld to record the  
information."

"We've been living in an apartment near the college, but I haven't been able to  
work lately, so I can't pay my rent. The landlord's been kind enough to let us  
stay until the end of this month."

"You've been to our clinic?"

"Yes. A very nice lady doctor, young but very competent, took samples and said  
they'd have my results today" she said. "Do you know Dr. Sullivan?"

"Yes. She's a very good doctor, a Cardiologist" Wilson replied. "Where does  
Steven go to school?"

"He's at Franklin Elementary. Just started second grade." Helen smiled for the  
first time. "He's very smart. I just thought I'd bring him with me today so you  
could meet him. Do you have children, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson nodded. "I have a son. He's almost fourteen. His name's Thomas."

"Stevie, you have a cousin, isn't that nice?" she told the boy.

Wilson looked at him again, trying to see any resemblance to Marty, or to anyone  
else in the family. The coloring was right, the brown hair and eyes, unlike his  
mother's washed out gray eyes and dull blond hair.

Throughout the discussion the boy had stood silently next to his mother's chair,  
a wary look on his face. Wilson wondered what he was thinking.

"Why don't I take Stevie to the cafeteria for a snack while you go get your lab  
results. You can join us when you're done" Wilson suggested.

"Thank you" Helen said.

Wilson accompanied them to the elevator. When they arrived at the ground floor,  
he indicated where he and Stevie would be before she walked off toward the  
clinic.

"What would you like?" Wilson asked when they entered the cafeteria and got a  
tray. He expected the kid to ask for cake or ice cream, maybe a coke.

"Can I have a hamburger?" he asked. "Please?"

"Sure" Wilson said, smiling at him. Hadn't the boy had lunch? "You want fries  
with that?"

"Can I?" Stevie looked up at him hopefully.

"Sure." They got the food, some chocolate milk, and coffee for Wilson, then  
found a table.

"Second grade, huh?" Wilson asked.

The boy nodded, too absorbed in his food to talk. Wilson let him eat, telling  
him about his own son. Steven finally finished. "Thank you" he said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Steven began to look towards the door. So did Wilson. He just hoped his mother  
hadn't decided to just abandon the boy with him and disappear.

 

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 8.

Wilson saw the boy's eyes light up when he caught sight of his mother entering  
the cafeteria. Wilson, himself, was relieved. Helen saw them immediately, and  
walked straight to them.

"Can I get you anything?" Wilson offered as he stood, and the woman sat down.

"What?" Helen seemed distracted. "Oh, just some coffee. Better make that tea."

"What did the tests show?" Wilson wasn't being nosy. He thought she should eat  
something, but wanted to make sure he didn't get her anything she couldn't or  
shouldn't eat. He was reasonably sure of what was wrong with her.

"Oh, I, um, it's my liver" she said.

That was what he'd been thinking. If she'd really been in rehab with Marty, her  
liver could be shot from drinking too much alcohol.

"What did Sully recommend?"

"Sully?"

"Dr. Sullivan."

"Oh, I didn't see her," Helen replied.

Getting anything out of this woman was infuriatingly slow. "Which doctor did  
you see?"

"A very nice man this time. A Dr. Billings?"

Wilson nodded. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to see a specialist. A Dr. Bartlett?"

"Did Billings make an appointment for you?" Wilson asked.

"No, he said I should set it up at my convenience."

"Well, let's do that before you leave today" Wilson said. He was afraid that if  
he didn't arrange it, it might never happen.

He got her some decaffeinated tea and a turkey sandwich, which she ate, although  
very slowly.

They left the cafeteria, and stopped to set up an appointment for the next  
afternoon for Helen to see Bartlett. Wilson expected he'd do a Fibroscan of her  
liver, but might also want to do a biopsy. Depending on how bad the damage, all  
they might be able to do was delay further progression of the disease. When she  
left with the boy, she looked a little less frazzled.

Wilson had an appointment with a patient, but the moment he was free again he  
went to the main lab to look for his brother. He found Marty working on his  
computer, updating his orders for drugs and equipment.

"Marty, you got a minute?" Wilson asked.

"For my favorite big brother?" Marty said. "Sure!"

"Don't let Ben hear you say that" Wilson said. "Um, we've never talked much  
about where you were all those years before you showed up here, about what you  
were doing."

"Jimmy, why are you asking about that now?" Marty was more curious than  
reluctant to talk about it.

"Do you know a woman named Helen Auerbach?"

"Helen? Yeah. That's a name from the past!" Marty said, then narrowed his eyes.  
"Is she OK?"

"Shouldn't she be?"

"Jimmy, Helen and I were in rehab together. She was...she is an alcoholic. Much  
worse than me."

Wilson nodded. "Well, she's not doing very well. I don't think she's drinking  
but all the years she did have affected her health."

"I'm sorry to hear it. She was a nice woman, just weak, not much self-confidence  
and even less willpower."

"You had a relationship with her." It wasn't an accusation.

"Yeah" Marty admitted. "Two lost souls, a few months of mutual comfort. But,  
like I said, she was weak. I tried to help her stay off the stuff. In the end,  
I guess I gave up on her, had to think about my own sobriety. I'm not proud of  
abandoning her."

"She has a son. Seven years old" Wilson said, and saw the almost immediate  
realization in his brother's eyes.

Marty blanched. "You think he's mine?"

"She says so."

"Yes, it's possible. Of course" Marty said, nodding. "Is the kid OK? You hear  
so much about the children of alcoholics."

"Other than being too thin, he seems fine."

"You've seen him?" Now Marty was excited.

"He was with her. She came to get some test results from the clinic, and she  
brought Steven to see me."

"Steven" Marty practically whispered. He was fascinated by the idea that he  
might have a seven-year-old son he hadn't known about. "Where are they living?  
Can I see them?"

"Do you want to? Helen asked me to tell her where you were, but I said I'd have  
to contact you first to see if it was OK" Wilson said. "So you're willing to  
see them, to help them?"

"How bad is she?" Marty asked instead of answering. He was having a hard time  
getting his mind around all of this.

"Not well. I can't give you details, partly because it wouldn't be ethical, but  
also because I really don't know. I think she realizes she won't be able to  
take care of the boy by herself much longer. She wants someone else to take him,  
preferably you."

"What? Yes, of course I will" Marty said without really thinking things through.

"What about Nancy? And Audra?"

Marty hadn't thought about how this would affect them, or how they would feel  
about this. Now that Jimmy brought it up he realized he had to find out. "I'll  
tell Nan. Audra, too."

 

Chapter 9

Tuesday afternoon Gretchen, Emily and Audra had their first gym class. Gretchen  
had always been athletic and, although Emily was much smaller and not quite as  
good, she'd also always enjoyed sports of all kinds. Between them over the past  
couple of years they'd gotten Audra more comfortable with trying new sports, not  
to win but just to enjoy playing.

The three of them entered the locker room together and began to change into  
their gym shorts and Ts. Two girls, who Gretchen recognized from her history  
class, were across from them. Both were very well-developed, making Gretchen,  
Em and Audra look like little girls with their slimmer figures.

"Don't you just hate gym?" one of them, a redhead, said.

"Not really" Em replied.

"But these gym suits leave something to be desired" Gretchen added, and they  
all laughed.

"You're in our history class, aren't you?" the redhead asked Gretchen.

"Yeah. I'm Gretchen, and my friends are Emily and Audra."

"I think the little one's in my English class" the other girl said. She had very  
black hair and very white skin.

"Yes, I am" Em confirmed. "And as Gretchen said, the name's Emily."

"Feisty, isn't she?" Redhair said good-naturedly. "I'm Elise, and my friend's  
Morgan."

Another girl walked over to them. "I can't believe how much homework my math  
teacher gives!" she said.

"They all think that you're only taking their class and pile on the homework,  
Dee" Elise told her. "You're good at math, don't sweat it."

Gretchen stopped what she was doing and looked at the newcomer. "Dee?"

The girl looked at her, then did a double-take. "Gretchen?" Then she looked at  
Emily. "And Emily too? Oh, my God. It's been like five years!"

"How do you know each other?" Audra asked.

"The three of us went to school together in Albany before we moved to New  
Jersey" Emily explained. "I'm not sure I would have recognized you" she told  
Dee.

"I guess we've all changed" Dee said. "But the two of you are still friends?"

Gretchen and Em nodded simultaneously. "Before I left you said you'd be moving  
to New Jersey, too, when your mother remarried."

"Yeah, we did. But the marriage didn't last." Dee shrugged. "No biggie. I do  
like it better here, though."

While they'd been talking, the locker room had filled up with girls of assorted  
sizes and shapes, including Randy and Calene. Once the girls were all dressed  
they entered the gym. Two gym teachers waited for them at the gym entrance. Each  
girl was weighed and her height measured. Gretchen was amazed to learn that she  
was still growing.

Some of the girls giggled when they got on the scale. It didn't just weigh them,  
it also measured body mass and bone density.

"OK, girls" the taller of the teachers said. "I'm Miss Lawrence. We'll be doing  
different sports each quarter of this year. In the Fall, when it's warm enough  
outside, we'll play soccer." She waited while the groans from some of the girls  
died down. "And when it's cold we'll be indoors playing volley ball." More  
groans could be heard.

The other teacher took over. "I'm Mrs. Levine. Until the end of the semester  
we'll play basketball and use the indoor track for running." Still more groans.  
"I know some of you hate gym. But you have to be here, so relax and enjoy it."

"We'll divide you into four squads of twelve girls each" Miss Lawrence said.  
"You'll work with your squad mates on all of the activities."

'Here we go again' Em thought, hoping she'd be on the same squad as Gretchen  
and Audra, and wouldn't be expected to root against either of them. As it turned  
out, the three girls were on the same squad.

=========================================================================

Marty was quiet on the way home from the hospital, trying to decide how to tell  
Nancy about Steven. Should he wait until he'd actually seen the boy and was sure  
that he was his son? But he didn't think he could keep this from his wife for  
long. Not something this big.

Nancy respected his silence but that didn't mean she wasn't curious about what  
had him so thoughtful.

"Hi" Audra greeted them with a smile when they walked through the front door.

"Looks like high school is agreeing with you" Nancy said, happy to see her grin.

Marty was reluctant to wipe the smile from her face, but was afraid that was  
what was about to happen. It was his turn to make dinner. "How about grilled  
chicken and mashed potatoes?" he asked.

"Sounds good, honey" Nancy said. She was watching him, sensing that there was  
something on his mind and hoping he'd share it with her.

"I'll peel the potatoes" Audra volunteered.

Marty started the indoor grill and seasoned the chicken breasts.

"Do you want me to make a salad?" Nancy asked.

"No, just sit and talk to us" he replied. He had an urge for a drink, and he  
fought it with all his will.

"Guess what!" Audra said. "Gretchen, Emily and I are on the same squad in gym.  
Some of the girls are soooo lame at sports that I think that the three of us  
may be the only ones who can play."

"Well, I have faith that the three of you will get the rest up to speed very  
quickly" Nan told her.

"I hope so!" Audra said. "What do you think, Marty?"

Marty looked at the girl. "Sure' he said, not too convincingly.

"Marty, what's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed. The chicken was almost done. "Let's finish making dinner and I'll  
tell you both."

Audra and Nancy exchanged a worried look.

They finally sat down to eat, and Marty began to tell them about Helen Auerbach  
and about Steven.

 

Chapter 10.

"When I was in rehab, I met a woman named Helen Auerbach. Nice lady, but, like  
me, she's an alcoholic" Marty began, hoping it would get easier as he told the  
story. "Once we got out we lived together for a while, but I couldn't handle  
the responsibility of taking care of her and myself, and I left."

Nancy and Audra were listening intently, wondering why he was bringing this up  
now, but willing to listen.

"She came to the clinic this week. I guess she'd been sick. She saw Jimmy's name  
on the directory and went to his office to ask him about me" Marty went on. "She  
...she has a son and she told Jimmy the boy is mine. I guess she wants me to  
take him now that she's sick."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Nancy asked. "About the boy, I mean."

Marty sighed. "It's possible. The timing's right."

"But you'll demand a paternity test, won't you?" Nancy prompted.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"Marty, I get that you want to help them, that you feel some kind of obligation  
to this woman." She watched his face and saw guilt, pity, and something else.  
"You want it to be true, don't you?"

He looked her in the eyes, and saw that she needed some kind of reassurance.  
"Nancy, my relationship with Helen was years ago. I don't think it was ever  
really love, just mutual dependence. It certainly wasn't anything like what I  
feel for you."

"But?"

"But I guess I still feel some sort of responsibility for her and for the boy,  
whether he's mine or not. If his mother is too sick to take care of him, he'll  
need someone to do that."

"I understand that" she said.

"And I won't want to do it alone" Marty continued. "I'd want you to help too."

Neither of them had noticed Audra. She'd been very quiet throughout their  
conversation. Finally she spoke. "I think I'll go do my homework now" she said  
in a funny kind of voice, and stood up to walk away.

"Audra" Nancy called after her.

The girl had her lips pursed. She was trying with all her might to hold back  
her tears.

"Audey, what's wrong?" Marty asked.

She shrugged her slim shoulders, and in a small voice said "I guess you won't  
want me anymore."

Nancy looked at Marty with alarm.

"Audey, why would you think that?" Marty said, walking to her and taking the  
teen in his arms. "You're our girl. Of course we want you. Do you think any  
other child would take your place in our hearts?"

Audra couldn't hold back the tears any longer. That was exactly what she had  
been thinking. Why would they need her when they had their own child?

Nancy put her arms around them both. "We're a family, honey. Maybe a strange  
one" Nancy told her. "And with Steven added, an even stranger one, I guess. He's  
gonna need you just as much as he'll need us. Who wouldn't love to have a big  
sister like you?"

"Really?" Audra wanted to believe them.

"We love you honey. We're adopting you because you're a part of our lives and  
we never want that to change."

Audra sniffed back her tears. Now that she had their reassurances, she began to  
think about the little boy. "I'm being silly, I know. This isn't about me. It's  
about Steven, right?"

Nancy nodded at her.

"Helen will be at the hospital tomorrow to see Dr. Bartlett. Jimmy will bring  
her to see me and we'll arrange to meet Steven" Marty said. "Do you both want  
to come with me when I meet him for the first time?"

"Oh, yes!" Audra said. Then she noticed Nancy's hesitation. "Well, maybe it'll  
be easier for him if it's just you the first time."

"Audra's right" Nancy said. Then something else occurred to her. "Did your  
brother see the boy? Does he... does he show any signs of Fetal Alcohol  
Syndrome?"

"None that Jimmy saw. He was quiet, polite. Helen said that he does well in  
school" Marty sighed. "I suppose we should have him checked for FAS."

"How sick is his mother?" Audra wanted to know.

"Jimmy couldn't tell me."

"Bartlett's a liver specialist. Cirrhosis would not be surprising if she's an  
alcoholic" Nancy said.

"I guess we'll find out more tomorrow" Marty said. Then he looked at Nancy and  
Audra. "I am so lucky to have both of you!"

 

Chapter 11.

House was surprised to see a woman standing outside Wilson's office, knocking  
tentatively on the door, and looking a little lost. She was slight, almost  
frail-looking, but he didn't think she was one of Wilson's patients.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

It seemed to startle her. "Oh, no. Dr. Wilson told me to meet him here."

"You're not a patient, are you?"

"No. At least not...No." Helen didn't know what to make of this man who was  
interrogating her.

"House, don't you have somewhere else to me?" Wilson demanded as he strode  
towards them.

House puffed out his lips as he pretended to think about that. "Nope."

Wilson looked annoyed, but turned to the woman. "Why don't you wait inside. I'll  
be right with you." He opened the door and let Helen in.

"So, who is she? Doesn't look like your type" House said.

Wilson quickly counted to ten in his head. His wife had told him that when he  
didn't want House poking his nose into something, he should make it sound as  
boring as possible. "OK. You wanna know who she is? She's a friend of the family  
and I've gotten stuck with taking her to lunch today. Wanna join us?"

House knew Wilson was lying. For one thing, what 'friend of the family' would  
call Jimmy 'Dr. Wilson'? "I've got a date with a gorgeous woman" House said,  
shaking his head and waking away. In truth he did, with his wife, as well as  
his son. Let Wilson think he was rid of him.

Cameron and Alex were waiting for him. After they got their food, he insisted  
on taking a table where he had a good view of the entrance and most of the other  
tables. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Wilson and the woman showed up. And  
then Marty joined them. Could she really be a family friend? Curiouser and  
curiouser.

"Who's that woman with the brothers Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"Wilson the Boy Wonder Oncologist says she's a family friend" House told his  
wife. "I don't know what lie Marty's using."

"Can I go over and say 'Hi' to Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Marty?" Alex asked.

House smiled. "Remind me to give you a raise in your allowance" he said.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"Sure, little buddy, why don't you go over and talk to them" his father told  
the boy.

So Alex headed over to the table where the Wilsons and Helen were sitting. As  
he arrived he heard the woman say "Marty, you're looking good."

"Hi, Uncle Jimmy" Alex said. "How are you Uncle Marty?"

"Hey, buddy. You having lunch here today?" Marty said.

"Yeah. We still didn't find a new school for me" he said.

Wilson looked at the boy and then over to where his parents sat, pretending to  
be deep in conversation.

"Do you know this child?" Helen asked Marty.

"Yes, he's the son of friends of ours" Marty replied.

"I have a son, too" Helen told Alex. "He's older than you, but not by too much."

"Oh, cool. What's his name? Can I meet him?" Alex asked.

"His name's Steven" she said.

Alex laughed and the adults looked puzzled. "That's the name of the school I  
may go to. Steven's Institute. Well, I'd better get back to our table and eat  
my lunch before my Dad eats it for me. Bye. Nice to meet you" he told Helen.

"What a strange little boy" Helen said.

"So, tell me about Steven" Marty said, trying to get her to refocus.

"Oh, he's a very good boy, and smart, too" she said. "After what Dr. Bartlett  
told me today, I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of him much longer."

"How bad is it?" Marty couldn't help asking.

"The damage to my liver is irreversible. They'll try medication to prevent any  
complications, but I may need a transplant" she said.

Wilson didn't want to have to tell her that alcoholics, even recovering  
alcoholics, were usually turned down as transplant recipients. He could see  
that Helen's plight was really getting to his brother.

"Just let me know if there's anything I can do" Marty said. "And I'd like to  
meet Steven sometime soon."

"Oh, that would be wonderful" Helen said. "He wants to meet you too."

Back at the House table, Alex munched on his hot dog and fries.

"So who is that lady?" his father asked.

"I dunno. No one said her name. But, guess what. She has a boy too, and his  
name is Steven!" Alex said.

"Really" House said. He wondered how he was going to find out more.

"Greg" Cameron said. "Let it alone. I'm sure Jimmy or Marty will tell you in their own time."

House worked his lips back and forth, thinking. "OK. You're right. So, when are  
we going to this other pre-school?" he asked to change the subject.

But Cameron knew he wasn't going to let this go that easily. She just hoped he  
wouldn't cause anyone any grief.

 

Chapter 12.

"You can come see Steven tonight" Helen suggested. "Or...or we can visit you."

"I'll come by your place" Marty said. He wasn't ready yet to tell Helen where he  
lived and that he was married and adopting a fourteen-year-old girl. "Um, can I  
bring Steven anything?"

"Oh, how sweet of you!" Helen gushed. "But really, you don't need to bring him  
anything" she said.

Marty looked at his brother. How was he going to bring up the paternity test?

"Helen, we'd also like you to bring Steven in sometime this week" Wilson said.  
"Just for some...simple tests."

'Thank you Jimmy!' Marty thought.

"You don't believe me?" Helen asked, looking from one brother to the other.  
"You don't believe Steven is your son?" she accused Marty.

"Of course I believe you" Marty said. "And I want to help you. I would even if  
he weren't mine. But what's wrong with confirming it?"

"You really want to help us?" she asked.

"I said so, didn't I? Yes, Helen, you can count on me" Marty said.

=======================================================================

Across the cafeteria, House and Cameron continued to watch the drama unfolding  
at the other table. They couldn't, of course, hear what was being said, but  
from the expressions on Wilson's, Marty's and the woman's faces, it was  
obviously intense.

Alex was completely oblivious to it all. Or was he? "Why doesn't Uncle Jimmy  
trust that lady?" he asked.

Cameron stared at him. She wasn't surprised, though, that he was as observant  
as his father. "I don't know, Sweetheart."

"Really?" Alex thought his parents knew everything.

"But we'll find out" his father told him.

The boy nodded. They'd finished their food and didn't have a reason to linger  
in the cafeteria. House thought about stopping at the Wilsons' table on their  
way out, but decided it wouldn't answer any of his questions. He did wonder,  
however, where Cuddy and Lloyd were, and whether they knew about this woman.

So when they left the cafeteria, he was happy to see Lloyd walking towards it.  
Maybe she was meeting her husband, his brother and the woman, but getting there  
late.

"Hi, Aunt Nancy" Alex said with a smile.

"Hi Alex." She smiled back at the little boy.

"Marty and Jimmy are already in the cafeteria with their guest" House said.

Nancy nodded, but didn't say anything. It was hard to read her face.

"She has a boy, too" Alex said.

Now Nancy smiled again. "Steven" was all she said.

House's eyebrows went up, while his wife's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'll see you all later" Nancy told them, and walked into the cafeteria.

House would have loved to stay and watch what happened when she reached her  
husband, but Forbes chose that moment to be looking for him. He was wanted in  
his conference room. They had a new patient. So he didn't see Nancy grab a tray  
and some food and sit some distance from Marty, Wilson and Helen.

She watched as Jimmy and Helen got up to leave. Once they were out of the  
cafeteria, Marty came over to her table and sat down with a sigh.

"So?" Nancy asked.

"I'm going to meet the boy tonight" Marty told her. "I promised Helen that no  
matter what the paternity test shows, I will still help her and Steven."

Nancy nodded, than put her left hand on Marty's right one. "I wouldn't expect  
you to do any less."

 

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 13.

"You're all coming to my party, aren't you?" Tommy asked the eight friends  
sitting with him at lunch in the noisy high school cafeteria.

"Yeah. It should be fun" David said. He was always ready for a party.

Calene and Ruth giggled, but Gretchen asked "How many kids are you inviting?"

"Well, all of you, of course. And Evan from my English class, and Nick and  
Robin from math."

"Robin Wells?" Audra asked. "She's in my Bio class. She seems pretty nice."

"I don't think I know any of them" Em said. "There is an Evan in our Geometry  
class, though" she said thoughtfully.

"Evan Patterson?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, that's the one I meant" She was quiet after that. Tommy wondered why, but  
Gretchen, who was also in that math class, had an idea.

"Did you invite Sylvie?" Ruth asked between bites of her carrot sticks.

"Yeah, and Monique, Lee, Adam and Tony from our old class" he replied. "I also  
invited Justin and Brandon, but I'm not sure they'll come" he said, looking  
pointedly at Audra and Ruth. "So, there'll be 18 or 20 kids" he said, finally  
answering Gretchen's question.

"Well, it's gonna be outrageous" she told him.

Everyone agreed.

====================================================================

After lunch, Gretchen and Audra headed to English class. "Do you think Mr.  
Kerrigan will tell us more about the play today?" Gretchen wondered aloud, as  
they walked down the hall to the stairway.

"I hope so" Audra said, but she seemed to be preoccupied. "Gretchen, what's it  
really like to have a younger brother?"

Gretchen was surprised by the question, but replied anyway. "Most of the time  
it's great. But then, you know Alex, he's a fun kid. I guess sometimes he can  
be a pest, probably 'cause I've always played with him and he kind of expects  
it. You know?"

"Yeah. But I guess not all younger brothers are like Alex. Or Elizabeth's  
brother, either." They started up the stairs to the second floor where their  
English class was.

"Why are you asking?" Gretchen needed to know. Then a thought occurred to her.  
"Nancy's not pregnant, is she?" she asked excitedly.

"No. She can't have kids." Audra thought a minute about how much to tell her  
friend. "Marty may have a son" she said, watching Gretchen's reaction to this  
bombshell.

"What?!" Gretchen stopped in her tracks, her bright blue eyes opened wide.  
"Wait, this is huge! A son? Oh, my God!"

"Marty lived with a woman for a while about eight years ago. She says he's the  
father of her son, and she's sick so she wants Marty to take him" Audra  
explained.

"Wow!" Gretchen still couldn't get over Audra's news. "So what do Marty and  
Nancy say?"

"I think they'll do it, even if Marty isn't Steven's father" Audra told her.

Gretchen looked at her friends face but couldn't read her expression. "Are you  
OK with this?" she asked. "I mean, this is really going to change your life."

"I know. But as long as Marty and Nancy still want me, I guess I'm willing to  
share them with a little boy who needs them."

"Of course they still want you" Gretchen said. "Why wouldn't they? They love  
you."

Audra sighed. "I've been through lots of changes in my life. I guess this won't be too different."

The bell rang indicating that they had only two more minutes to get to class,  
so they ran the rest of the way, but Gretchen had something new to think about.  
How could she help her friend adjust to the next change in her life?

 

Chapter 14.

As they ate dinner, House asked Gretchen as casually as possible "Did you see  
Audra today?"

"Of course" she replied. "At lunch, and then we had English together. Mr.  
Haggerty gave us the scripts for the play we're doing" she told her family.  
"Tomorrow he'll decide who will take which parts."

"What's the play?" Cameron asked.

"Something called 'The Mouse Trap'" Gretchen said taking a bite of her egg roll.

"That's a funny name for a play" Alex said.

"Oh, I've seen that" their mother said. "Agatha Christie, right?"

"Yeah" House confirmed. "I've seen it too. A long time ago."

"Well, I want to play the policeman" Gretchen said after swallowing.

"Isn't that a man?" Cameron asked.

Gretchen nodded. "But it doesn't have to be."

"What's it about?" Alex asked. He had recently begun to master the art of  
regular chopsticks after a couple of years of using the kids' type.

"It's a murder mystery. Very intriguing" House told him, but all the while he  
was trying to think of how to get the conversation back to Marty's family. "What  
part does Audra want?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Gretchen replied, then giggled. "She said something about being  
the dead body, because then she wouldn't have any lines to learn."

"But that's not such an easy part" her father said. "You have to be a really  
good actor to play a corpse."

"I guess" Gretchen said, shrugging.

"So what else is new with her?" House asked.

"Dad, why are you so interested in Audra all of a sudden?" Gretchen had seen  
right through him.

"Can't I be interested in your friends?"

"You want to know about Steven, don't you?" Gretchen knew she was right by her  
father's effort to pretend he wanted no such thing.

"I met Steven's mother" Alex chimed in.

"Her name's Helen" Ms. know-it-all Gretchen said. "She and Marty lived together  
about eight years ago."

House did the math. "And Steven is his son."

"Maybe" Gretchen said. "Helen's sick and she wants Steven to go live with  
Marty."

Alex looked from his sister to his father and back and asked "Does Gretchen get  
more allowance too?"

==================================================================

Marty rang the bell at Helen's apartment. He'd been quiet through dinner, and  
neither Nancy nor Audra had pushed it. Now, standing here, his nervousness about  
meeting Steven had reached its peak.

Helen answered the door, a big smile on her thin face. "I wasn't sure you'd  
come."

Marty handed her the bouquet of tulips he'd picked up on the way over.

"You remembered!" she exclaimed, obviously delighted. "My favorites! I'll just  
go put these in water." She disappeared through a doorway to the right, leading  
perhaps to the kitchen, and leaving Marty in the entryway. A boy stared at him  
from the other side of the living room.

"Hi" Marty said, moving into the room. "You must be Steven" he said to break the  
ice.

The boy nodded, but continued to look wary.

"Do you know who I am? My name's Marty. Did your mother say anything to you  
about me?" Marty asked.

The boy sighed. "She told Dr. Wilson that you're my father. Are you?"

"I don't know" Marty admitted. "But we're going to find out. Steven, you know  
that your mom is sick, don't you?"

The boy nodded again. "That's why she went to the clinic and to the new doctor."

"Right. She'd like me to take care of you if she can't" Marty told him. "I'd  
like that." The boy looked so small and scared. How could he reassure him? "I  
know you don't know me, but I'm a pretty good guy. I'd like you to get to know  
me while I get to know you."

"Oh." Steven said.

Helen came back, all bright and cheerful. "Well, I hope you two are getting  
acquainted." She ignored the fact that they were still almost the width of the  
room apart. "Marty, can I get you something? Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I've had dinner." Marty shifted his gaze to Helen.

"Well let's sit down and have a nice chat" she said.

Marty took a seat on the well-worn couch and Helen sat down next to him. Steven  
remained standing.

"Will you be bringing Steven to the hospital tomorrow?" Marty asked.

Helen sighed. "Yes, I guess so. After school, all right?"

"Of course" Marty told her. "When the tests are over, you can bring him to my  
office."

"I didn't realize you worked in the hospital" Helen said.

"Are you a doctor, too?" Steven wondered. It was the first question he'd asked.

"No, I'm the inventory manager for the hospital labs" he replied. "If your  
mother doesn't mind, I'd like to take you home with me for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh!" Helen said. "Well, I suppose, if you're going to be taking care of him..."

"I'd like him to meet my family" Marty went on.

"He already met your brother" she said.

"Dr. Wilson told me he has a son" Steven said.

"Yes, Tommy. He's a teenager" Marty said with a smile. Then he looked directly  
at Helen. He wanted to make sure she understood. "I meant my wife and my...the  
girl that she and I are adopting."

"Oh!" Helen exclaimed, hitting her mouth with the back of her hand. "You're  
married!"

"Yes, Helen. For four years. My wife and Audra, the girl who's been living with  
Nancy and me, they both want to meet Steven." He could see that the boy was more  
curious than scared now. That had to be a good thing. "Tell me, Steven, how do  
you feel about cats?"

The boys eyes lit up. "Do you have a cat?" he asked.

"Two" Marty replied. "You'll meet them too."

 

Chapter 15.

Steven's Institute was housed in an old mansion near the University. House  
parked the family bus on the driveway, and he, Cameron and Alex walked up the  
wide front steps together.

The administrator, Douglas Lipinsky, opened the door himself. "Dr. House, Dr.  
Cameron, and you must be Alex" he said in a booming voice that didn't really  
fit the tall, thin man with the hooked nose and horn-rimmed glasses. "Welcome  
to Steven's Institute."

He ushered them through a wood-paneled vestibule to his equally paneled  
office. "Please sit for a while and we can chat" he said. "Barbara Sloan tells  
me that Alex is quite a remarkable boy."

"There was no room for me at Bedford Academy" Alex said. "Do you have vid games  
too?"

"Yes, of course" Mr. Lipinsky said, but he seemed disappointed somehow by the  
question. "Um, do you like to play games?"

"Yeah" Alex said, grinning. "My favorite's Rocky Raccoon. But the kids at my  
old school couldn't play it with me, except for Patrick."

"So, who do you play with?"

"Dad." He smiled at his father. "And Gretchen, my sister. Sometimes Mom, and  
Gretchen's friends."

"Our daughter is fourteen. She and her friends sometimes play with Alex"  
Cameron explained.

Lipinsky raised his eyebrows.

"They're smart kids and they recognize that Alex is too, so they enjoy playing  
with him" House said proudly.

"OK, I get it" the man said, holding up his hands in mock defeat, but smiling  
at them. "OK. So, Alex, what else do you like to do?"

"I like to swim in the summer, and play soccer. Dad's teaching me piano. And I  
love Fiddlesticks" he said, naming a popular series of children's books.

"Do your parents read those books to you?"

"Well, sometimes. But it's more fun to read them by myself" the boy said. He  
laughed. "Some of the stories are soooo funny!"

"Yes, they are" Lipinsky agreed. "Well, do you have any more questions about  
our school?"

Alex shrugged. "I think Mom and Dad might."

Lipinsky looked at House and Cameron. Once again she asked the first question.  
"Is your student-teacher ratio the same as at Bedford?"

"I think so" he replied. "We want to be sure the students get the most  
one-on-one attention as possible."

"How about facilities?" House asked. "You told Alex that you have games. What  
else do the kids do with computers?"

"We've tried to provide the most modern equipment for our students and teachers  
to use" Lipinsky said. "The father of one of our students is in the computer  
business and he's advised us on what to buy."

"How long have your teachers been at Steven's?" Cameron wanted to know.

"The school has been open for fifteen years. Half of our teaching staff has been  
here all that time." He studied the boy and his parents, not sure how much to  
tell them about the curriculum at Steven's. "I think Mrs. Sloan told you that  
our school is a little unconventional. We try to use the latest methods so our  
teachers are required to take courses periodically, and we meet every week to  
discuss the children and what we're each doing with them."

"This building been tested for mold?" House asked. "Asbestos?"

"What?"

"I don't want my son exposed to anything hazardous. It's an old house, even  
older than this old House" he said, smirking and pointing at himself.

"Oh, yes, we've had the building inspected. All of the mechanicals are in top  
notch shape, and they removed any asbestos when we had the roof replaced three  
years ago" he said. "Would you like to come see some of our classrooms?"

"Before we go, we want to be sure of something" Cameron said. "You do have  
openings now, is that right?"

Lipinsky looked from one parent to the other and than at Alex. Even if he didn't  
he was going to take this kid. "Sure" he said, before leading them down the hall  
to see room after room of excited, happy children and teachers.

 

Chapter 16.

Helen had picked up Steven as he left school that afternoon. They took a city  
bus that left them off not far from the hospital, but by the time they'd walked  
the couple of blocks, she was feeling tired.

She wasn't sure where they were supposed to go, so she stopped at the  
information desk in the hospital lobby. "We have an appointment with Dr.  
Fredericks" she said. "Can you tell me how to get to his office?"

"Take the elevator to the third floor and turn right when you get off" the  
kindly volunteer told her, smiling at them both. "You'll see the sign."

As they stood waiting for the elevator, Steven asked "Are you OK, Mom?"

"Yes, of course" she said.

The doors opened and, after three people got off, they entered the empty car.  
Helen let Steven push the button for three.

The elevator stopped on the second floor, and Cameron and Alex got on. The boy  
greeted Helen like an old friend. "Hi!" he said, then turned to the older boy.  
"You're Steven, aren't you? I'm Alex."

Cameron smiled at Helen. "I'm Dr. Cameron, uh, Allison. We didn't meet, but I  
saw you having lunch with Jimmy and Marty yesterday." She was trying to be  
friendly but she was also studying the woman. She didn't look at all well.

"I'm Helen Auerbach and this is my son Steven" the woman made the effort to  
reply.

The elevator stopped at three, Helen and Steven started to get off, but before  
they did, Helen collapsed. Cameron immediately called out for help. Luckily an  
orderly was just passing, and one of the janitors was rolling a cart towards one  
of the supply closets. The janitor wedged the elevator doors open, while the  
orderly helped Cameron tend to Helen. It was their old friend Jenkins. A nurse  
appeared quickly with a gurney, and they lifted Helen onto it.

The two boys stood to the side. Steven looked frightened and upset.

"They'll take care of your mom" Alex told him. "Don't worry Steven."

Steven looked at the other boy. He was obviously younger but not much shorter.  
"She's been sick, but I think she's getting worse."

"Well, the doctors here are really good" Alex said.

As the orderly and nurse were tending to Helen, Cameron paged Marty. Then they  
wheeled Helen towards a room, and Cameron turned to the children.

"Steven, you can come to your mom's room, but you'll have to stay off to the  
side and be very quiet, OK?" she told him gently. "I called Marty and he'll be  
here right away."

Steven nodded.

"Mom, can I stay with him?" Alex asked.

Cameron looked at her son. It was against regulations, but he seemed to have a  
calming affect on Steven.

Marty rushed over to them. "Allison, what happened?"

"They were getting off the elevator and Helen collapsed" she told him. "It could  
just be sheer exhaustion. They're getting her settled in room 311."

"Steven, are you OK?" he asked the boy.

Steven stared at him, all sorts of thoughts going through his mind, then finally  
nodded.

"Can Alex stay with me?" he asked.

"Why don't I take you for your tests with Dr. Fredericks while the doctors take  
care of your mother?" Then he looked at Cameron. "Is it all right if Alex comes  
with us?"

Cameron nodded and smiled. "I'll stay here and make sure Helen's OK. I'll page  
you again if we need you."

"She's been seeing Dr. Bartlett" Marty said.

"OK, I'll notify him. Marty, they have to admit her" she said.

"That's OK. I was planning on taking Steven home with me for dinner tonight  
anyway. He might as well stay the night."

"What kind of tests is Dr. Fredericks going to give you?" curious Alex asked  
Steven as they walked down the hall. Marty followed, but was talking on his  
phone to Nancy, letting her know what had happened.

"I think they're tests to find out if Marty is my dad" the older boy answered.  
"Do you know his wife and girl?"

"Yeah" Alex told him. "Aunt Nancy is really nice and she cooks good stuff. And  
Audra is one of my sister's friends."

"You have a sister?"

"A-ha. Gretchen. And her best friends are Audra and Emily and Tommy."

"Dr. Wilson's Tommy?" Steven had been curious about him since Wilson had  
mentioned his son.

"Yeah. They're outrageous. All of them. Even my sister."

"Marty said they had two cats" Steven said.

"Fred and Ginger" Alex named them with a nod. "We have a Basset."

"What's that?"

Alex looked at him curiously. Didn't he know anything? "Bassets are a kind of  
dog. We have one, and Emily and Tommy do too. So does my friend Patrick."

"We never had a cat or a dog" Steven said wistfully.

"You can play with mine" Alex offered.

 

Chapter 17.

Marty entered Dr. Fredericks office with the two boys. "This is Steven Auerbach"  
he told the receptionist. "He has a four o'clock appointment with the doctor."

"Are you his father?" she asked.

"That's what we're here to find out" Marty explained with a smile.

"Dr. Fredericks can't do the tests without a parent's consent."

"Mom had the papers with her" Steven told him.

"OK. You boys stay here. I'll be right back with them."

The two boys took seats in the waiting room, and Steven dropped his school  
pouch on the ground. Alex looked at the worn, but still usable bag, but he  
didn't say anything.

"What school do you go to?" he asked his new friend instead.

"Franklin Elementary School" Steven said. "I'm in second grade."

"Oh." Alex said. Then he remembered something. "I'm gonna go to Steven's  
Institute. Isn't that funny?" he chuckled.

"I didn't know there was a Steven's Institute" Steven said. "I guess that's  
where I should have gone, huh?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "So what do you like to do when you're not in school?"

"Do?"

"Yeah. Do you play vid games? Or sports?" Alex asked, thinking of the questions  
he'd been asked recently.

Steven shook his head, wondering what he could say. "I like to read" he finally  
came up with.

"Me too!" Alex said. "Do you like Fiddlesticks?"

"Those are my favorites" Steven said, smiling that they had something in common.

Marty returned and handed a form to the nurse, then sat down with the boys.  
"Your mom is doing better" he told Steven. "But she'll have to stay tonight."

Steven nodded, but didn't look happy.

"I spoke to Nancy again. She's going to get you some pajamas for tonight and  
some clothes for school tomorrow. We can drop you off on our way to work."

"Oh" Steven said. He hadn't even thought about that.

"Dr. Fredericks will see you now" the receptionist said.

Marty and Steven got up and went into the inner office. Alex waited for them  
to return. He tried to talk to the woman behind the desk, but she was too busy  
to be bothered with a small boy.

Finally, Marty and Steven came out. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Marty asked.  
Steven shook his head. "Let's take Alex back to his mother and you can say  
'goodnight' to yours, OK?" Marty tried once more to get the boy to talk.

Steven nodded. "OK." He picked up his pouch and the three of them started back.

"What did the doctor say?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow we'll have the results" Marty replied. "Then we'll know whether I'm  
Steven's father." He turned to Steven. "But even if the tests show that I'm not,  
I'm going to take care of you."

========================================================================

They found Cameron in Helen's room. Both of the women smiled when they walked  
in.

"I think we'll leave you for now" Cameron said. "Get some sleep Helen. Steven  
will be in good hands tonight."

"Thank you Dr. Cameron" the woman said.

"We'll see you all tomorrow. Come on Alex. Your dad must be wondering what  
happened to us."

As Alex and his mother walked to the elevator he announced "I think Steven is  
my new bestest friend."

"He's a nice boy, isn't he?"

"Yes. 'Course, he doesn't know a whole lot of things, but I'll teach him" the  
little boy said.

Cameron had to smile. "I'll bet you will."

"Mom, did you see his school pouch? I think I'll give him my new one."

"The new Rocky Raccoon pouch?" Cameron was surprised, because Alex had begged  
for that for weeks.

"I think he'll like it."

Cameron sighed. "Alex, that's very good of you. But it might not be such a good  
idea."

"Why not?"

"Steven's mother doesn't have very much money, so he rarely gets anything new.  
He may feel like you pity him, like you're just being charitable" she said.  
"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so" Alex said. "He'll think I feel sorry for him."

"And he may feel obligated to give you something in return, but he wouldn't be  
able to" she added.

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that." Alex thought a bit. "Well, maybe if we got him  
a pouch for his birthday or something. Would that be better?"

"Yeah, I think it would."

"Good. Then I'll just have to find out when his birthday is."

 

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 18.

Audra heard the door open and looked up from her history lesson on her disc  
reader to see Marty and a thin brown-haired boy.

"Audra, honey, this is Steven" Marty said, ushering the boy into the house.

Audra flashed a friendly smile. "Hi Steven. I'm happy to meet you." Ginger  
jumped off her lap and walked over to Steven, rubbing against his leg. He stood  
perfectly still.

"That's Ginger" Audra said. "She's just saying hello." Then she asked Marty  
"Where's Nancy?"

"She went to get a few things for Steven. He'll be staying the night" Marty  
told her. "His mom is in the hospital overnight."

"Oh! Is she OK? Well, of course she isn't if she has to stay in the hospital.  
But it's just overnight, right?" She still remembered her mother's and grandmother's hospitalizations before they died.

Her genuine concern wasn't lost on the boy.

"She collapsed, so they're running tests. But she was better already before we  
left today" Marty said.

"Good. Um, should I start dinner?" Audra asked.

"It's Nan's turn, but I'll do it tonight" Marty replied.

"OK, I'll make the salad." Audra headed to the kitchen.

"I think there's some meat sauce left. We can have spaghetti. Do you like that  
Steven?" Marty followed Audra and the boy followed him. "Maybe you can help."

"I can make macaroni and cheese" the boy said.

"Then you know how to boil water and put in the pasta. You can get the spaghetti  
started."

"OK." The boy seemed happy to comply.

"Should I make some garlic bread?" Audra asked.

"Sure" Marty said as he took out the sauce and transferred it to a saucepan to  
reheat it.

They worked together in the kitchen. Audra showed Steven where everything was  
and helped him put the water-filled pot on the stove. Just as everything was  
finished, Nancy walked in.

"I wish I had a camera to capture this domestic scene" she said.

"Dinner's ready" Marty announced.

Nancy put her packages down and walked over to put her arms around his neck and  
kiss him, then turned to the children. "So, what did you all make?"

"I made the salad and bread, Steven cooked the spaghetti, and Marty reheated  
the sauce and set the table."

"A feast! Well, let's eat."

As they ate, Nancy told Steven "I got you pajamas for tonight. You can leave  
them here for when you sleep over again."

"Oh." He was surprised at how nice these people were to him.

"I also got you a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts. I hope they all fit and  
you like them."

"Thank you" Steven said, then went back to eating his salad.

Nancy decided to let him be. "How was school today?" she asked Audra.

"Pretty good. We got our parts for the play in English,."

"So what part did you get?" Marty asked.

"Mollie Ralston. She and her husband own the guest house where it takes place"  
she told them. "Gretchen's going to be the police sergeant, just like she  
wanted."

"That's Alex's sister, isn't it?" Steven asked.

"Yes. Did you meet Alex?"

"He's my friend" Steven stated. "He's much nicer than the kids at school. And  
he knows a lot more, too, even if he is littler."

Audra nodded. She thought back to how isolated she'd felt until Gretchen came  
to her school. True, part of it was that she'd kept to herself, but another  
part was that some of the other kids made fun of her. In fact, the only one  
who'd been friendly at all had been Tommy, but he was friends with every one.  
"Kids can be mean sometimes" she told Steven.

"Alex said I could play with his Basset" the boy told her.

"Junior. He's a funny dog. You can play with Ginger, too, but she has a mind of  
her own. And Fred, our other cat, mostly ignores everyone." She watched as  
Steven demolished his plate of spaghetti. The boy was probably very hungry.

"Is there any ice cream left for dessert?" Marty asked.

"I think so." Nancy got up, cleared their dishes, and took out the ice cream.  
"Steven, do you like chocolate or vanilla?"

"Oh! Um, either one" he said.

Nancy brought him a bowl with a scoop of each, and bowls for everyone else,  
too. He smiled at her and dug in. When he finished he felt fuller than he had  
in a long time.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner" he said. He wasn't sure what to call them,  
so he left it at that.

"Since you all cooked dinner, I'll clean up" Nancy offered.

"I'm going to do my homework" Audra said. "I can't believe how much each of my  
teachers gives!"

"Steven, do you have homework?" Nancy asked.

"Yes. Some math problems and a chapter to read" the boy replied.

"We can work at the table" Audra suggested. Marty and Nancy raised their  
eyebrows. She usually went to her room to do her homework. Instead, she grabbed  
the disc reader she'd been using when Marty and Steven arrived, and sat back  
down at the dining room table.

Steven rummaged through his pouch and took out two books and a notebook, then  
he, too, sat at the table.

Audra was about to ask if he had an electronic notekeeper, then realized that  
if he did, he'd be using it. She didn't want to embarrass him.

Steven looked at her reader. "We have those at school" he said. "Some of the  
kids even have their own."

"They're great if they give you the homework on discs" she said.

He opened his math book to the page his class was up to. He copied the examples  
into his notebook, and quickly did the work. "Mom usually checks my problems"  
he said, looking towards the kitchen where Marty and Nancy were cleaning up.

"Would you like me to?" Audra asked.

"Would you? Sure." He smiled at her.

They were fairly simple addition and subtraction problems. It wasn't long before  
Audra smiled back at him and said "Good work. 100% correct!"

Now the boy grinned.

Marty and Nancy were finished and came in to see how they were doing.

"Steven's pretty smart" Audra told them. "He finished his math examples very  
quickly and got them all right."

They smiled at him. "Why don't I show you the room you'll be using" Nancy  
suggested. She took her shopping bags along.

"So, whaddya think?" Marty asked Audra.

"I think I'll like having a little brother" Audra said with a smile.

 

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 19.

The next morning Marty and Nancy delivered Steven to his school, and then  
continued on to the hospital. "I'm going to check on Helen before I go to my  
office" Marty said.

"Mind if I come with?" Nancy asked.

He smiled at her. He'd been very pleased at how great she'd been with Steven,  
and now this. "No, not at all."

They found Bartlett talking to Helen, but she didn't seem to comprehend what he  
was telling her.

"Oh, Marty. I'm glad you're here. Dr. Bartlett just told me that I need even  
more tests, but haven't I had enough?" she asked.

Marty looked at the liver specialist before answering.

"Her liver panels indicate advanced cirrhosis" Bartlett said. "But we need to  
find out what other organs have been affected, especially after her collapse  
yesterday."

"So, that wasn't just from exhaustion?" Marty asked.

"Probably a lack of proper nutrition, too, whether from her limited diet or  
from her body's inability to process what she eats. I'm afraid she'll have to  
remain here for a few days" Bartlett said. "We'll pump her full of intravenous  
nutrients, too."

"Helen, you should do whatever Dr. Bartlett suggests" Marty told her.

"I'll go arrange the tests" the doctor said as he left.

They watched as he closed the door behind him.

"Helen, this is Nancy. My wife."

"Oh!" Helen said. She wasn't sure what to say to the blond woman standing next  
to Marty.

"Bartlett is an excellent doctor" Nancy said, trying to reassure the woman.

Helen nodded. "Where's Steven?"

"We took him to school. He's fine." Marty replied.

"Oh, Marty. What's going to happen?" she cried.

"Bartlett will treat you, and we'll take care of Steven as long as we have to.  
I'll be getting the results of his tests later today. But that doesn't matter.  
He's a good kid, you've done a great job with him, and Nancy, Audra and I will  
be happy to continue caring for him until you're well again."

"I think he'd like some of his own things" Nancy suggested. "We'll take him to  
your apartment after school and get whatever he wants."

"Thank you" Helen said, trying to smile.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" Marty asked.

"A new liver?" Helen tried to joke. "No, Marty, I don't think there's anything."

"OK. We'll probably stop by again later to see you" Nancy said.

"Do you work here too?" Helen asked.

"Nancy's a doctor. She shares an office with Allison Cameron."

"Dr. Cameron was very nice to me yesterday" Helen said. "She has a darling  
little boy."

"She's a good friend and a very caring doctor" Nancy said. "Well, we've got to  
get to work. See you later."

At eleven, Helen had another visitor. She looked up as she heard the door  
slide, surprised to see the tall man she'd met outside Dr. Wilson's office.  
She was sure she'd seen him later in the cafeteria, too.

"Guess you liked it here so much you decided to stay" House said. "Feeling any  
better?"

"Uh, yes." She saw his blue eyes studying the monitors. "Are you a doctor?" It  
seemed unlikely.

He didn't answer, just took one of her hands and looked at it, frowning. "What's  
Bartlett doing for you?" he finally asked.

"He's been running more tests. I have to stay here a little longer I guess."

House nodded.

"House, what are you doing here?" Bartlett asked, as he entered the room.

"Just saying hello" House said.

"Well, it's good you're here. There's something that doesn't fit."

"You mean the fact that her palms aren't speckled and there are no nail  
changes?"

"Those too. I'd like you to consult on this case."

\--

Later in the day, Marty returned. He'd gotten the results of Steven's tests,  
and he was smiling.

"Hi Helen."

"What...what did the tests show?"

"It's 99% certain that he's mine."

"Well, I already told you that" she said.

"I know. I know. We just needed scientific proof."

"And you'll continue to take care of him?"

"I already told you that" he said, echoing what she'd said.

"You're a Godsend, Marty! Thank you."

"What did Bartlett find?" he asked.

"He seems puzzled by something. He's asked Dr. House to consult."

"Good. There's no one better in the hospital."

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Really."

 

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 20.

After school, Marty brought Steven back to the hospital to see his mother.

"But why does she have to stay here?" the boy asked for the third time as they  
entered the elevator to go up to Helen's room.

"They can't treat her unless they know what's wrong" Marty answered for the  
third time.

"Are you really my dad?" It was the third time for that question, too.

"Yes, Steven. And your mom wants us to take care of you. Don't you want to do  
what she wants? Don't you like it with me, Nancy and Audey?"

"I guess." The boy had enjoyed his time with them, but he didn't want to be  
disloyal to his mother and tell anyone how much.

But when Helen told her son the same things that Marty had, he agreed to stay  
with Marty and his family, at least until his mother could leave the hospital.

They stopped at the apartment on the way home. Marty opened the door with the  
key that Helen had given him.

"Steven, why don't you go get the things you want from your room" Nancy  
suggested.

The boy looked at her. "OK" he said and went off.

"I hope he doesn't bring too much" Marty said.

"I doubt that" his wife replied. "If he did it would imply that he's not coming  
back. He wants to believe that this is just temporary."

Sure enough, Steven was back quickly. "I just took a few things in my school  
pouch." It didn't look much fuller than it had before.

"Good. Let's go home and eat. Since it's Friday and there's no school tomorrow,  
Dr. Cameron invited us to come over later so you can play with Alex and meet  
Junior" Nancy told him.

The boy smiled. He couldn't wait to see his little friend again.

They'd called Audra to let her know that Steven would be coming home with them  
again. When they arrived, she'd already started dinner. Steven took his pouch  
to the room he was using, and by the time he came back, the beef stew and salad  
were on the table.

"House is consulting on Steven's mother's case" Marty told Audra as they ate.

"But I thought they knew what was wrong with her" the teen said. "Why do they  
need Uncle Greg?"

"I guess there are symptoms that Bartlett can't explain" Nancy supposed.

"Oh." Audra thought about that a minute. "Well, at least they asked him and he  
took the case."

"I'm going to see Alex tonight" Steven said. "And meet Junior."

"Allison invited us over" Nancy told Audra. "It seems that Alex has been asking  
to see Steven again."

Audra smiled. "Then let's finish eating and go" she said. "You'll get to meet  
Gretchen, too, and Uncle Greg" she told Steven. He just nodded and continued  
eating.

After dinner, the four of them drove the eight miles to the House house. As  
they drove down Appleton Boulevard, Audra pointed out "That's where my friend  
Ruth lives, and Justin lives in the big house behind hers."

Soon they pulled into the driveway of the ranch house where the House family  
lived. Alex answered the door as soon as they rang the bell, the dog by his  
side. He was excited to see Steven and have him meet Junior.

Cameron wasn't far behind him. "C'mon in. Greg and Gretchen are in the family  
room." They could hear guitar music coming from the back of the house.

Steven was surprised when they reached the room. An older man with the same  
blue eyes as Alex had, and a girl about Audra's age were each playing a guitar  
and singing. It sounded really good. So these were the doctor who was going to  
make his mother well again, and Alex's big sister.

"This is Steven" Alex announced, and they stopped playing. "Steven, that's my  
dad and my sister."

Steven said a shy 'Hi' that Gretchen echoed, but House just nodded at the kid,  
studying him.

"C'mon, lets go out back with Junior" Alex told his friend.

"Just come back in when it starts getting dark" Cameron told the two boys.  
After they left with the dog, she asked Nancy and Marty "How's he adjusting to  
staying with you?"

"That's the easy part" Marty said. "He's fitting right in. But he's worried  
about his mother and wants to believe she'll be fine soon so that he can go  
home." He looked pointedly at House, but the doctor wasn't giving anything away.

"He can stay with us until she's well" Nancy said.

"He's my son" Marty added. "And I'll do anything I can for him."

They watched the boys and dog through the sliding glass doors for a while. The  
two girls were busy talking about Tommy's upcoming party on Saturday night.  
Cameron called the boys in when it began to get dark.

They burst into the room, still full of energy. "Can we play in my room?" Alex  
asked.

"Sure" his mother told him. "Just make sure Junior's paws are clean before you  
let him on your bed." She'd long ago given up on trying to keep the dog off  
Alex's bed.

Steven followed Alex into his room and looked around in awe. A kid's computer  
on his desk, posters on the walls, toys and books, a palm reader, and a game  
cube.

"We can play Rocky Raccoon" Alex said. "I'll show you how."

Steven got the hang of it quickly and they were still playing when it was time  
for Steven to leave with Marty, Nancy and Audra.

"Did you have a good time with Steven?" Cameron asked Alex after they'd gone.

"Yeah. He's a great friend" Alex said with a smile.

"Well, it's time to get ready for bed" she told him.

"OK." He returned to his room, but was back again immediately.

"Mom! Mom! My palm reader's gone!" Alex shouted.

"Alex, calm down. Maybe you put it in a drawer."

"No. It was on my desk. I know it was."

They all had the same sad thought. Maybe Steven took it.

 

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 21.

They searched Alex's room but there was no sign of the reader.

"But why would he take it?" Alex asked wide-eyed. "All he had to do was ask. I  
would have let him borrow it. I would even have given it to him." He had a  
disappointed frown on his face.

"He didn't know that" Cameron tried to explain, although she didn't want to  
excuse what Steven did. "He envies you, Alex. You have so many things he's  
never had and doesn't ever expect to have." Then she saw her husband's warning  
expression. "Maybe he was never taught how wrong it is to steal."

"But I thought he was my friend!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh, honey!" Cameron wrapped her arms around her son.

"You should call Lloyd" House told Cameron.

She nodded. "C'mon" she told Alex. "We'll call Aunt Nancy and Uncle Marty and  
ask them to talk to him."

She called Nancy and told her what they suspected.

"I can't believe he'd do that" Nancy said. "You're sure Alex didn't misplace  
it?"

"We're sure. Alex is very upset, not about the reader as much as the possibility  
that Steven could do that to him."

Nancy sighed. "We'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Nan" Cameron said.

Nancy wasn't sure how to explain the situation to her husband. In the end, she  
took a moderate approach. "Alex's palm reader is missing. They're wondering if  
Steven has it or saw where it was."

"You mean they think my son stole it!" Marty said angrily.

Nancy didn't say anything at first, but finally offered "If you want, I can  
talk to him. It might be better if I played the 'bad guy'."

"No" Marty decided, sighing. "I'll go." He walked up the stairs to Steven's  
room. He knocked before entering, trying to respect the boy's privacy.

Steven sat on his bed in his new pajamas, the palm reader in his hands.

"Hi" Marty said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" Steven said. "Reading Fiddlesticks."

"I didn't know you had one of those" Marty said, indicating the reader.

Steven hesitated, then admitted "It's Alex's."

"Did he loan it to you?" Marty asked.

Steven hesitated again. He wanted to say that was what happened, but couldn't.  
He shook his head.

"But I don't think he'll mind that I borrowed it."

"If he doesn't know that you took it, that's not 'borrowing', Stevie. I'm sure  
he would have let you borrow it. But what you did was stealing." Marty said it  
matter-of-factly. "Do you understand the difference? When Alex finds out that  
you took it, he'll be very disappointed. I'm disappointed, too."

The boy was close to tears. "I'm sorry" he said in a very small voice.

"Well, I think you should call Alex and tell him that. Let him know you have it,  
and that you'll bring it back tomorrow." Marty put his hand out so that Steven  
would give him the reader.

Steven reluctantly handed it over. Then Marty took out his cell and called  
Cameron. "Allison, Steven would like to talk to Alex" he told her, then gave  
the phone to his son.

"Alex? I'm sorry I took your reader without asking" he said, then looked at his  
father who nodded encouragingly. "I just wanted to read the Fiddlesticks stories  
on it. I'll bring it back tomorrow" he said.

"I would have lent it to you" Alex said.

"I know" Steven said. "I'm sorry" he repeated. "Will you still be my friend,  
Alex?" He was crying.

"Can I trust you?" Alex asked.

"I swear I'll never take anything again" Steven told him through his tears. "I  
just...I just..."

"Don't cry, Steven" Alex said. "Maybe Uncle Marty will buy you a reader for your  
birthday if you tell him you want one."

Steven wasn't so sure. He knew his father was angry with him. "Maybe. My  
birthday's not until November."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Alex said.

"OK" Steven replied and handed the phone back to Marty, who made arrangements  
with Cameron. When he ended the call, Steven asked "Do we have to tell Dr.  
Lloyd? And Audra?"

"What do you think? Not telling them is almost the same as lying" Marty pointed  
out.

"But maybe Dr. Lloyd won't let me stay if she knows."

"You want to stay here, don't you?"

"Yes" Steven practically whispered.

His father nodded. "Nancy'll be pleased that you've admitted what you did and  
apologized to Alex. She'll just want you to promise it won't happen again. Can  
you do that?"

"Yes, I promise" Steven said.

"Good" Marty said, then hugged the child. "Goodnight, Steven."

"Goodnight."

 

Three Amigos in Love - Chapter 22.

The next morning at breakfast Steven was very quiet. He knew that Marty had told  
Dr. Lloyd and Audra about the palm reader and he was worried about their  
reaction.

But the blond doctor confirmed what Marty had told him. "Steven, we're all  
disappointed and sad that you took something that didn't belong to you. Still,  
we're impressed that you were honest about it and that you feel sorry" she said.

"I won't do it again" Steven said.

"Stevie, I know that Alex has things you'd like to have, and that's hard some  
of the time" Audra said gently. "When I lived with my grandparents I didn't have  
a lot of the things that other kids did either, not because we couldn't afford  
them, but because my grandfather thought they were frivolous" she told him.

"Do you want your own reader?" Marty asked, although he was sure he knew the  
answer.

Steven's eyes lit up. "Yes, please."

"I'll tell you what. If you do well in school over the next couple of weeks,  
we'll get you one." Marty knew the boy was a good student, so this wouldn't be  
hard for him. But it was important for Steven to feel he'd earned it.

"OK" Steven said and smiled at them all. "Thank you!"

Later Marty took him back to Cherry Tree Lane. The House family was just sitting  
down to lunch. Alex didn't seem as friendly toward Steven as he had been. But  
what unnerved Steven the most was Dr. House's intimidating glare. He was a  
little afraid of the tall man to begin with, but now he felt he was the object  
of the doctor's anger.

"Alex, I'm so sorry I didn't ask for the reader. I just took it, well, because  
I wanted to read the stories" he stammered out.

"Did you like them?" Alex couldn't help asking.

"I only started the first one when Marty, I mean my father, took it away."

"Oh." Alex wanted to tell Steven he could borrow the reader to finish the  
stories, but his dad had explained that Steven needed to be punished.

"Would either of you like a hamburger?" Cameron offered.

"No, Allison" Marty replied. "Nan's expecting us back right away. Let's go  
Steven."

The boy nodded, and said a meek 'Goodbye'.

"Maybe you can come over and play tomorrow" Alex told him.

Steven looked up at his father.

"We'll have to see about that" Marty said. "Bye, everyone."

=====================================================================

"Poor kid" Cameron said, once they were gone.

"Oh, c'mon!" House exclaimed.

"All he did was take Alex's reader. And he didn't lie about it" she said.

"Everybody lies" House fell back on his trademark mantra.

"Apparently not" she told him. "You've done a lot worse than he did."

His reply was to make a face at her.

Gretchen giggled.

"Since when did you turn into a giggly teenager?" her father asked.

"I am not!" she protested.

"You're a teenager and you giggle."

It was her turn to make a funny face.

"Children!" Cameron said.

"He started it" Gretchen complained. Then she sighed. "Well, I'm going to talk  
to Em and Audra."

"What do you three have to message each other about so much?" House asked.

"The party tonight. It's our first real boy-girl party, you know" she replied.

"Don't remind me" he said.

"You've gone to parties with them before" Alex said.

"But there were lots of other people at all those parties, parents, brothers  
and sisters, and at Tommy's last party for his Bar Mitzvah there were tons of  
people."

"Why do you have to have only teenagers at the party tonight?" Alex asked  
innocently.

"It's a kind of social thing for teenage boys and girls" Cameron tried to  
explain.

"Just as long as you don't get it on with one of the boys" House told his  
daughter.

"Dad!"

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

Cameron looked at House to see how he would explain that one to his son, as she  
sipped her coffee.

"Alex you know how Mom and Dad sometimes hug and kiss each other?" Gretchen  
asked her brother.

"You mean when they 'make out'?"

Cameron spewed her drink all over the table. "Where did you hear that?"

"Dad says it all the time" Alex explained. "But you two do it because you love  
each other, right?"

"Yes, Alex" Cameron said with a smile.

"Gretchen, did you ever kiss a boy? Or hug one?" Alex asked.

The girl turned pink. "Well..." she gulped. "I guess I hugged Scott when he went  
off to college. But I don't think that counts."

"Why not? You like him, right?" Her brother still didn't understand.

Gretchen shrugged. "He thinks of me as one of Emily's best friends, nothing  
more. Well, speaking of Em, I was going to message her." She put her dishes in  
the dishwasher and left.

"Can I take Junior out back?" Alex asked.

"Sure honey" Cameron told him, as she cleared off the table.

"Guess they're growing up" House said.

"Everybody does" she said. "Eventually."

He ignored her. "I think Gretchen's wrong about Scott Billings."

"Yeah, I do too. He's cared for Gretchen ever since he was her age. Maybe it's  
better that he went to Yale instead of Princeton."

House nodded. "So." He made a show of looking around for the kids. "Wanna make  
out?"

 

Chapter 23.

Marty took Steven along when he drove Audra to his brother's house for Tommy's  
party later that day. The boy had heard a lot about his cousin, and wanted to  
meet him. Marty had warned his son that he couldn't stay for the party.

Steven was trying to get over how pretty Audra looked. She was wearing jeans  
just like she usually did, but these had a design on the legs and her plain  
T's were replaced by a pretty light blue shirt. Her long blond hair hung loose,  
held back with a shiny headband. She looked just like Alice-in-Wonderland did  
in the cartoon he'd seen on TV. Well, minus the apron.

They pulled into the driveway of a house that was much bigger than Marty and  
Dr. Lloyd's or Alex's. A tall teenage boy answered their knock. He was  
accompanied by a dog that looked like Alex's.

"Hi, Tommy" Marty said. "This is your cousin, Steven."

Steven stood there with his mouth open slightly. First he noticed how much Tommy  
looked like Dr. Wilson, but then his eyes became fixed on the braces on Tommy's  
legs.

"Hi, Steven" Tommy said. He was used to ignoring the stares of strangers,  
although this little boy's stare was very intense. He shrugged slightly, then  
greeted his friend. "Hi, Audey. Nelson and Elizabeth are the only ones here so  
far. They're out back."

She handed him a small box and said "Happy Birthday, Tommy."

"I thought I heard voices" Cuddy said, as she came to join them in the entryway.

"Hi, Aunt Lisa" Audra said.

"You're looking very pretty tonight" Cuddy said, smiling at the girl.

"Lisa, this is Steven" Marty told her.

She knew about the boy, his relation to Marty, and therefore her husband, and  
about his mother.

Steven gulped and finally shifted his stare from Tommy to the dark-haired woman.

"Maybe you can come over some other time to play" Tommy told him. "Do you like  
vid games?"

Steven's eyes shifted again. He nodded at his older cousin.

"He played some with Alex yesterday" Marty told his nephew.

"Alex is great at them, even though he is so young" Tommy said. "But then with  
Uncle Greg and Gretchen to teach him, it's no wonder."

Had Steven heard right? Did Tommy just say that Alex's dad played vid games?  
The same man who was going to cure his mom?

"Well, we'd better go. Happy Birthday, Tommy. Hope you have a great party."

"Thanks Uncle Marty." Tommy and Audra walked away, followed by Cuddy.

As Marty and Steven walked to their car, a petite woman with short blond hair  
came towards them with a teenage girl who looked just like her.

"Hi, Marty" they both said.

"Clair, Emily, this is Steven" he told them.

They flashed identical smiles at him. Were all the girls and women his father  
knew so pretty? Steven said a shy 'Hi'.

"Stevie, Clair is my boss in the hospital labs" Marty said, then saw the boy's  
astonishment. Might as well go all the way and compound it. "And your Aunt Lisa  
is her boss."

"You're kidding, right?" Steven managed to say.

Both Marty and Clair shook their heads and chuckled, and Emily giggled at the  
look on his face. "It's true" the girl said. "Well, I'm going in. See you again  
sometime Steven." She continued on to the door. Her mother said 'goodbye' and  
returned to her car.

"Well, now you've met all of the three amigos" Marty told his son. "That means  
three friends. Tommy, Emily and Gretchen. They're Audey's three amigos, but  
technically they were called that before she became their friend. Probably by  
House. He sometimes calls all four of them the Fantastic Four."

Steven looked puzzled.

"Haven't you ever read any comics?" Marty asked.

Steven shook his head.

"Oh, ho! Have I got a treat for you!"

 

Chapter 24.

House brought Gretchen to the party, and stayed long enough to wish his best  
friend good luck dealing with twenty or so teens. "Watch out for my 'little  
girl' for me" he told Wilson.

Gretchen found Tommy talking to Nelson in the back yard. She hugged her friend  
and wished him a Happy Birthday. She realized that she'd hugged him before,  
but never considered that fact when Alex asked his question about hugs earlier.  
Tommy was one of her bestest friends, not just some 'boy'.

The back yard was decorated for the party with lights and a big "Happy Birthday"  
sign strung between two huge trees. Gretchen thought back to the first time  
she'd been there, over five years earlier. She'd been staying with her dad  
after she was released from the hospital, and her parents had brought her here  
for a dinner party. It was the first time she met Tommy. They'd been friends  
ever since.

"I guess you met my little cousin" Tommy said, bringing her back from her  
memories.

"Yes, he came over to play with Alex last night" she replied.

Audra and Emily had joined them. "Steven's a couple of years older than Alex  
but they seem to have become friends" Audra said, looking at Gretchen.

"Yes, they have" Gretchen agreed, and decided not to say anything more.

"He's very quiet, isn't he?" Tommy asked, and both of the girls nodded.

A good-looking boy with almost black hair and eyes came over to them. "Happy  
Birthday, Tom" he said.

"Hi, Evan" Tommy replied. "Do you know Nelson, Audra, Gretchen and Emily?"

"Evan is in our Geometry class" Gretchen said.

Evan smiled at Emily, but it wasn't the pleasantest of smiles. Then he eyed  
Audra, up and down.

Just then, the last arrivals headed straight for them, Justin, Brandon and Ruth.

"We would've been here earlier, but my cousin decided to make a fuss" Justin  
apologized.

"Tara wanted to come with us even though she knew she wasn't invited" Ruth  
added. "I pointed out that she doesn't even like Tommy or any of the other kids  
who would be here."

"Are you talking about Tara Burkhold?" Evan asked. "The girl in the wheelchair  
in our Geometry class?"

"She thinks that, because she's disabled, she's entitled to do whatever she  
wants, and get whatever she asks for" Justin said.

Cuddy emerged from the house to announce that dinner was ready. Tommy and his  
guests took seats around the four tables set up at one side of the yard. Evan  
made a move to sit next to Audra, but Justin beat him to it. Tommy was on her  
other side. He finally found a seat between Calene and Ningfang.

And suddenly there was silence. No one knew what to say. Many of the teenagers  
had known each other for a long time, but suddenly they were at a loss. Cuddy  
and Wilson brought out the food, looking around and wondering at the quiet.  
Tommy had insisted on 'grown-up' food: salad, steaks and grilled chicken breasts  
and baked potatoes instead of French fries. The kids busied their mouths and  
hands eating.

"This is great" Gretchen said finally to no one in particular. "Tommy, your  
parents are the best cooks."

"At least as good as Marty and Nancy" Audra commented.

"Don't let my dad hear you say his brother is a better cook than he is" Tommy  
said, but Wilson heard.

"We both learned from our grandmother" the doctor told the kids. "Our older  
brother never learned, but Marty and I used to help her cook all the time."

That finally got the conversations going. Everyone had stories to tell about  
foods their parents or grandparents cooked. Finally Wilson wheeled out the  
birthday cake. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and Tommy blew out the candles, then  
Cuddy cut and distributed pieces of cake. Everyone gathered around as Tommy  
opened his gifts.

After a while, Audra pulled Gretchen aside. "Thanks for not saying anything to  
Tommy about Steven taking Alex's palm reader."

Gretchen shrugged. "He seemed very sorry."

"He is" Audra said, nodding. "He's been quieter than ever. And not just because  
his mother's so sick."

"It must be a complicated case if they've asked my dad to help diagnose her"  
Gretchen said.

"Marty and Nancy took Steven over to see her today. I don't think she's getting  
better" Audra said.

"Well, if anyone can figure it out, it's my dad."

Audra nodded. "There's something else I wanted to ask you."

Gretchen looked at her quizzically, but didn't say anything.

"That boy Evan, why doesn't Em like him?" Audra asked.

"He said some inappropriate things to her the first day of class" Gretchen said.  
"So she's been avoiding him ever since."

"Oh" Audra said. "He is good-looking, though, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but I thought you liked Justin."

"I do. And I'm glad he sat next to me at dinner. I wasn't even sure he'd come  
to the party." But before they could say anymore, Emily came over to tell them  
that it was time for the games.

Wilson and Cuddy had been hard-pressed to come up with games that weren't too  
childish or too grown-up for fourteen-year-olds. In the end, they fell back on  
some old standbys. Musical chairs using Tommy's current favorite songs, a three  
legged race, and a few others. At first some of the kinds thought the games  
were pretty lame, but once they got into them, they had a great time.

All too soon it was time for the guests to go home. As Tommy and his parents  
watched them go, all the boy could say was "Thanks for another great party.  
You always come up with the best ideas for my birthday."

 

Three Amigos in Love - Chapter 25.

"When I get home, I'll tell you all about my new school, OK?" Alex said.

Junior looked up at him as if he was listening to the boy.

"And I promise I'll play with you in the backyard." Alex patted the dog's head.

"OK, Alex, let's go" his mother told him. "You don't want to be late for your  
first day."

"Coming" the boy said, hefting his school pouch and following her out the door.

They parked in front of his new school. Several other cars were dropping off  
children. Some of the younger kids were being walked in by their parents.

"Excited?" Cameron asked, taking his small hand in hers.

Alex nodded vigorously. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Cameron walked him in, directly to Mr. Lipinsky's office.

"Ah, Dr. Cameron, and Alexander. Welcome" the school administrator said. "I'll  
take Alex to Miss Lang, and she'll give him some placement tests so that we can  
put him in the proper groups."

Cameron nodded, hugged her son, and said "Have a great day. We'll see you at  
three."

"Bye, Mom" he said, hugging her back. "I'm ready Mr. Lipinsky."

The man and the boy walked down a short corridor and entered a small office. A  
young woman sat behind the desk.

"Robin, this is the new boy. Please give him the full range of tests, and then  
take him to the appropriate classroom" Mr. Lipinsky told her.

"Sure." She took a slim folder from him and he left. She opened it and read  
the first page. "So, Alexander, let's start with numbers."

About an hour later, Miss Lang finally led Alex to a classroom. "Mrs. Clemente,  
this is Alexander House, our newest student. He'll be joining this class for  
reading" she informed a short, thin woman at the front of the room.

"Welcome, Alexander" Mrs. Clemente said.

"You can call me Alex" he told her.

"You've already tested him?" the woman asked Miss Lang. Although he was tall,  
he was clearly younger than most of the children in this class.

"Yes. I've left notes about which math class he should be in. And he's got a  
penchant for music" Miss Lang replied. "Well, I'll leave him to you."

"Alex, there's an empty seat next to Max." Mrs. Clemente indicated a boy with  
hair so blond it was almost white. "He can show you how to turn on your desktop  
and which story we're reading."

Alex took the empty seat. "This is like my computer at home" he said, looking  
around the room. There were six tables with two children at each.

"Good" the teacher told him. "We're reading chapter three, and when everyone  
is finished, we'll talk about the story."

Max showed Alex which icon to click on to open the story. Alex went to the third  
chapter and began reading, but then decided to go back to the beginning.

Mrs. Clemente walked among the tables, checking to see if anyone was having any  
difficulties. When she reached Alex, she said "That's the second chapter. We're  
reading the third."

"I know" the little boy answered. "But it makes more sense if you read it from  
the beginning."

"You've already read the first chapter?" she asked, one thin eyebrow raised a  
half inch.

He nodded. "It's a good story."

She returned to the front of the room, and watched the children for a while,  
then said "When you've finished, raise your left hand."

Two hands went up immediately. One of the children was Max and the other was  
an Oriental girl. But before long everyone had their left hand up, including  
Alex. Mrs. Clemente smiled. She loved having bright students in her class.

"OK, why don't you each tell me what you liked about this chapter. Alex, this  
time you can just listen" she said. "Kaitlyn, you can go first."

A girl with curly red hair and lots of freckles stood up. "It was very funny,  
especially when Danny told his brother about the cat."

Several children nodded in agreement.

"Daniel?" Mrs. Clemente said when Kaitlyn sat down.

"I liked that his name was Danny" a boy with dark brown hair and dark eyes in  
dark skin said.

Most of the class laughed. The boy sitting next to Daniel said "You say that  
after every chapter." Daniel smiled at him. He didn't seem offended at all.

"So, Teddy, what did you like?" the teacher asked Daniel's table partner.

"I liked the way he played ball."

Each of the children told what they liked. When they were done, Alex raised his  
hand.

"Yes, Alex" the teacher acknowledged him.

"Can I tell what I liked?"

"OK, if you want to."

"I liked the fact that he made new friends at his new school."

 

Chapter 26.

Steven wasn't having such a good day. In fact, he never had a good day at  
school. Some of the boys in his class had found something new to taunt him about  
or rather a few new things.

"Another new shirt?" Lonny, a tall boy with dark hair asked in the school yard  
after lunch. "Did your mother rob a store?"

"My dad's wife bought it for me" Steven tried to explain.

"Sure" Bobby said. "We all know you don't have a dad."

"Yes, I do" Steven protested, but not too loudly. "And I'm staying with him and  
his family 'cause my mom's sick."

"Sick of you" Lonny said, and the other boys laughed.

Steven held back his tears and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, Outback?" Alan, the biggest boy in the class,  
asked. Steven thought he was older than the other kids and had been left back  
because he was pretty stupid. Some of the kids looked up to Alan because he was  
so big, but the rest were afraid of him.

But before Steven could correct him about his name or try to answer him, the  
bell rang, indicating that it was time to get back to their classroom. Bobby  
'accidentally' bumped into Steven so that he almost fell as he walked into the  
building.

Once the class was seated, the teacher, Mrs. Banks, told them "It's time for  
our Monday math quiz."

Steven heard some of the kids groan, but he wasn't worried about a math quiz.  
He'd been getting all of his homework problems right, so he thought he'd do  
well. When the teacher wrote the examples on the board, he smiled. These were  
easy. He quickly finished all ten problems.

Mrs. Banks collected their papers. "While I'm grading these, I want you to take  
out your pencils and I'll give you a sheet of paper. Draw something you did  
recently that you enjoyed."

Drawing was something else that Steven liked, and he knew exactly what he wanted  
to draw this time. He concentrated hard on getting his picture the way he wanted  
it.

It should have been quiet in the room as the children worked, but of course  
there were a few who took the opportunity to fool around. Although this did not  
go unnoticed by Mrs. Banks, she didn't stop it. Kids will be kids was her  
philosophy.

She finished grading the papers and said "Well, it looks like many of you have  
grasped what we've been learning." She handed back the papers.

Steven had gotten all of the examples correct, but his pleasure was short-lived.  
Lonny, who sat behind him, poked him with a pencil and said in a snide voice  
"What'd you get genius? Another 100?"

He wanted to turn around and ask if Lonny had gotten any of the problems right,  
but he didn't have enough self-confidence to face him. But now it was time for  
each of the children to show their creations and talk about them.

One of the girls, Erica, had drawn a girl on a horse. She'd gone horseback  
riding over the weekend. Bobby had done a good job drawing himself and his  
brother playing basketball. Some of the pictures were crudely done, some were  
pretty and some were funny.

Finally it was Steven's turn. "I drew myself and my friend Alex playing Rocky  
Raccoon in his room with his dog, Junior, watching us." It was a good picture  
with a lot of detail. One boy with brown hair and brown eyes and another with  
slightly darker hair and very blue eyes were playing a videogame, while a dog,  
easily recognizable as a Basset sat on the floor between them. A couple of the  
kids even complimented Steven on it. But as he walked back to his seat, somehow  
Bobby managed to rip the picture. All the teacher did was offer to tape it back  
up.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully. When school let out, Marty came  
to pick up his son.

"How was your day?" Marty asked.

"OK" was all the boy would say. He couldn't tell him about the teasing by the  
other boys, he couldn't even tell him about how well he did on the math quiz  
or about his drawing because of the things the boys said. But he knew he had to  
do something to stop them from picking on him. He just didn't know what.

 

Chapter 27.

"Dr. House, I'm dying, aren't I?" Helen asked as he read her latest lab results.  
They showed symptoms not usually associated with alcoholic liver cirrhosis,  
including a high white blood cell count and gallstones.

"You wanna die?" he asked, more curious about her mental state than anything.

"Oh, no!" she insisted. "It's just that you haven't found out what's wrong yet."

He studied her face. "You watch too much TV. Not that I have anything against  
it." He just knew that she was trying, not very successfully, to strike a  
tragically-dying heroine pose. "Your liver's shot, at least partly from too much  
booze, and you've got some other probably non-fatal condition" he said,  
emphasizing 'non-fatal'. "We'll find it. Just give us time."

"Oh."

They both looked toward the door when they heard Marty slide it open. He brought  
Steven into the room.

"Hi Mom" the boy said, trying to smile. "Hello, Dr. House." He didn't know  
whether Alex's father would have told his mother about what he'd done. All he  
knew was that the tall man scared him a hundred times more than the bullies in  
his class.

"How was school today?" Helen asked him.

"OK" he replied, but he couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Well, unfortunately we've gotta send your mom off for another test" House told  
him.

"I guess I can take Steven to my office" Marty suggested.

"Or he can come with me to mine" House said. "Allie's bringing Alex soon and  
they can entertain each other and stay out of my hair."

Steven's eyes lit up.

"I'll bring him back later after your ultrasound" House told the patient.

"Thank you, doctor" she said.

"Dr. Marshall will be along to take you" House said. "C'mon kid." House and  
Steven left.

"Marty, before you go..." Helen stopped Marty from leaving too. "Dr. House  
wouldn't say, but just in case I...I mean if I don't pull through..." she  
simpered.

Marty looked at her. "House? If you were dying he would have just said so" he  
told her. "He doesn't beat around the bush."

"Oh."

"And you don't have to worry about Steven" he reminded her, assuming that was  
where she was going.

"But your..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'wife'. "...Dr. Lloyd.  
Doesn't she want children of her own?"

Marty sighed. He didn't think he had to share everything about his life or  
Nancy's with Helen, but he knew he should explain. "Nancy had a child, about  
fourteen years ago. There were complications during the delivery, excessive  
bleeding and damage to her uterus. She can't have another child."

"Oh, yes, I remember, Steven mentioned a girl. Is that the baby she had?"

"No. Nancy's baby died before she was two. Our girl, Audra, well her mother died  
many years ago, and her father's not in the picture. Her grandparents raised her  
but when her grandmother was dying she went to live with Nancy. We're in the  
process of adopting her."

"So you have a child" Helen concluded. "I don't want Steven to feel like an  
outsider."

"That's not going to happen. Nan and I love him already, and I guess Audey  
empathizes with him. She certainly doesn't want him to go through any of what  
she had to. Plus, they get along really well, both are quiet, smart, good kids."

Helen sighed.

"Don't worry" Marty told her as he walked to the door. He was not going to stay  
and buy her pity-me act. "You're not gonna die and Steven will be just fine."

======================================================================

Steven and House walked to the elevator side-by-side, although it wasn't easy  
for the boy to keep up. He wondered why the doctor was being nice to him, but  
the prospect of playing with Alex again kept him from thinking about it too  
much.

They got on the elevator. "Are you going to make my mom better?" he dared to  
ask.

"I'll find out what's wrong" Dr. House replied. "Someone else can cure her."

They got off on the same floor where Dr. Wilson's office was. It wasn't far to  
a door that read 'Department of Diagnostic Medicine, Gregory House, MD'. When  
they entered the office, Steven looked around in amazement. The desk was filled  
with interesting things, an old oversize red and gray tennis ball, a small TV,  
a yo-yo, and a PS6. He remembered that Tommy said that Dr. House played video  
games. "When will Alex be here?" Steven asked.

House sat down behind the desk and picked up the ball, tossing it back and forth  
in his long-fingered hands. "Soon."

Steven looked around some more, but he found the silence and the piercing blue  
eyes studying him to be disconcerting. "Why do you have a yo-yo?"

"You ask a lot of questions, kid" House told him.

Steven shrugged. "People won't tell me things unless I ask."

House kept his smile to himself. "You wanna play with it?" he asked.

The boy nodded, then quickly said "I won't take it."

"You better not" House said, handing the toy to him.

When Cameron arrived with Alex, she found House teaching Steven how to  
'walk-the-dog' with the yo-yo.

"I see you have a new playmate" Cameron quipped, while her son just let out a  
happy shriek "Steven!"

"I figured with Steven here, I wouldn't have to entertain Alex" House said as  
his wife moved in for a kiss.

"Dad, can we play with your PS6?" Alex asked.

He pretended to debate it, but finally agreed.

"Come into the conference room a minute" House told Cameron. "I wanna talk to  
you."

As they entered the room Cameron asked "Talk or grope?"

"Yeah, that too" he said, pulling her close. After another more intense kiss he  
asked "What do you think of Helen and Steven?"

She let out a breath. "She's sick, and scared, and she's playing the situation  
for all it's worth."

House nodded. "She's not going to die. I'm sure of that."

"I just hope that she doesn't cause any problems for Marty and Nancy"  
Cameron said. "As for Steven, I don't know. The poor kid hasn't had any breaks  
in his life. Maybe with Marty and Nancy he finally will. Alex likes him, and our  
son has good instincts about people" she added.

"He does, doesn't he?" House marveled.

"You're planning on observing Steven, aren't you?" she asked. "Maybe between you  
Alex and you can find out more about everything he's dealing with."

 

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 28

"My dad has the best games!" Alex told his friend. "This one's called 'Bots and  
Bunnies. It's an old one, but Gretchen says it used to be her favorite.

"What do you have to do?" Steven asked.

"You have to help the Bunnies get all the carrots before the Robots do, and  
then you have to help the Bunnies get away, but the Robots move really fast."

"OK" Steven said, and they began to play. As they played they talked.

"I started my new school today" Alex said. "It's way better than my old one."

"I wish I went to a different school, one where the kids weren't so mean" Steven  
told him.

"Why, what did they do?"

"They make fun of my name and my clothes and my good grades" Steven said.

Alex nodded in understanding. "They're just jealous because you're smarter than  
they are" he replied.

"I guess" Steven said. But knowing that was so didn't really help that much. "I  
drew a picture today of you and me playing in your room. Junior was in it too."

"Cool!" Alex said grinning.

"Yeah, it was. 'Cept Bobby ripped it."

"Oh" Alex said, disappointed.

"The teacher, Mrs. Banks taped it and put it up on the wall. I just hope no one  
ruins it even more."

Alex looked at Steven. "Are the other boys bigger than you?"

"Alan and Lonny are, and Bobby's just strong" Steven answered.

"Maybe you can take boxing lessons" Alex was telling Steven when House reentered  
his office.

"Why would he need those?" House asked.

The boys looked at each other, and Alex said "It's OK. You can tell him." But  
Steven still seemed reluctant, so Alex told his father "Steven drew a picture  
of me and him and Junior at school today."

"A-huh" House said, not sure what the connection was.

Steven swallowed. He'd never confided in an adult before. In fact, Alex was one  
of the few people he'd ever really told anything, but the younger boy was so  
easy to talk to. "You're sure I can tell him?" he asked Alex.

The other boy nodded.

"One of the boys in my class ripped the picture. He's always pushing me and his  
friends always tease me."

House didn't say anything. He wished it were Allison here listening to this.  
She'd know what to say and what to do.

"They're jealous because he's smarter" Alex explained.

House nodded. "They're idiots. Did you tell your father?" he asked.

Steven shook his head.

"Maybe Alex is right. Tell Marty you want to take boxing lessons" House said.

"I...I can't do that!" Steven exclaimed. "I don't want him to think I can't take  
care of myself."

House understood his reluctance. An almost seven-year-old boy shouldn't have to  
take care of himself, but House guessed he'd been doing so for a long time.  
Still, taking boxing or something like that would not only give him the means  
to defend himself, it would also give him more self-confidence.

"Dad, can we send Steven for lessons?" Alex suggested.

House looked at his son. "And you with him?" Alex had been asking for boxing  
lessons for months, but they'd decided he was too young. No wonder that was  
what he'd suggested for his friend.

"We-ell" Alex said. He should have known his father would realize that was  
really what he wanted. "Isn't there something Steven and I can do together?"

Instead of answering Alex, House asked "Steven, is there anything you'd like to  
do?"

The boy looked at House, then at Alex, then back to House. "I'd like to learn  
karate, or jujitsu, or maybe tae kwon do."

 

Chapter 29

"Steven and I are going to take Tae Kwon Do together!" Alex announced to his  
sister that night.

"First we have to find a school with classes for kids your age" Cameron tried  
to calm his excitement and make him realize it wasn't a done deal.

"Well, you and Dad and Uncle Marty and Aunt Nancy are gonna do that, right?" the  
little boy wouldn't be denied.

Cameron had to smile. "We'll try."

"It'll be even better than boxing!" Alex said. "They wear these neat outfits.  
Ha-raaa!" He chopped the air with his hand.

"That's karate" his father said.

"What's the difference?"

House looked at the boy. Did he really want to know? Then again, this was his  
son, of course he wanted to know. "Well, first of all, in karate you have to be  
quick with your hands and your feet. Hmmm. There's a lot of power behind your  
blows, like you just did with your hand."

Alex nodded. Gretchen was listening, too. She always made a point to listen when  
her father explained something.

"But in Tae Kwon Do, there's lots of kicking, to the back and the side. You need  
very strong legs" House continued. "It's not just self-defense and combat, it's  
also a sport. It's even an Olympic sport."

"Like boxing and wrestling?" Alex asked. He remembered watching the Olympics on  
TV. That's what had sparked his interest in boxing.

"Yeah."

"Cool!" the boy said, even happier than before.

===========================================================================

The next day as Gretchen and Audra were walking to their English class, Gretchen  
asked her friend "Is Steven excited about taking Tae Kwon Do with Alex?"

"Yes. I've never seen him so happy about anything!" Audra replied. "I guess  
Marty and Nancy and your parents are going to have to find them a class or  
they'll never hear the end of it." She smiled. "And if they take classes, Steven  
won't have to put up with the bullies in his school."

"Huh?"

"Well, he never gave me any details, but he said something once about the 'mean  
kids' in his class."

"Poor Steven!" Gretchen exclaimed. "I can never understand why some kids can be  
so cruel to others, just for a few minutes of feeling superior!"

"And they don't seem to learn as they get older, either" Audra said, as two boys  
pushed past them on the stairs.

"The bigger they get, the stupider they get!" Gretchen said. They continued on  
deep in thought until Gretchen asked "Did Justin ask you to the school dance on  
Friday?"

"Gretchen!" Audra's cheeks reddened. "Even if he did, I'm not sure Marty and  
Nancy would let me go."

"You're fourteen. Why can't you go on a date?" Gretchen asked. "Soon Justin will  
be driving and he'll be able to take you all kinds of places."

"And even if they let me date him, can you imagine them letting me get in a car  
with a new driver?" Audra decided to turn the tables. "I bet your dad will be  
even worse about you dating."

"Oh, I don't think he means it when he says he doesn't want me to date until I'm  
thirty." Gretchen thought a minute. "At least I hope he doesn't."

The two girls giggled. "Are you going to the dance?" Audra asked.

"I don't know. I mean, a bunch of us can go together, can't we?" She wasn't sure  
what the protocol was for High School dances. That's what they'd always done  
when they were in Junior High.

"You and I can" Audra said, linking her arm in Gretchen's. "Do you think Em and  
Tommy will go together?"

Gretchen wasn't sure whether her friends' parents were ready for that either.  
For the longest time, everyone in their group of friends knew how much Emily and  
Tommy liked each other, yet the thought that they'd actually date was a new one.  
"I guess we're growing up."

"I guess" Audra echoed, and they both laughed.

Dee came up behind them. "What were you two laughing about?" she asked.

"Boys..." Gretchen said.

"...And growing up" Audra finished.

 

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 30.

Cameron found Nancy Lloyd in their shared office when she returned from rounds.  
Nan was hunched over her computer, scanning a page of information.

"Did you find anything yet?" Cameron asked.

"How does this sound? 'Little Dragons: This program is designed to meet the  
needs of young children, ages 3 through 7. It teaches youngsters to be good  
citizens and prepares them for life. It includes lessons in safety and life  
skills as well as physical martial arts skills, promoting the child's social,  
emotional, physical and intellectual growth'" she read.

"It sounds too good to be true" Cameron said. "Is the school nearby?"

"They seem to have three in New Jersey. One of them is in Lawrenceville."

"That's not far. We should call and ask to see their facilities" Cameron  
suggested.

Nancy checked the number on the website and punched it in. "Hi, a friend and I  
are interested in enrolling our boys in one of your Little Dragons classes" she  
told the person who answered. Within minutes she'd made an appointment for them  
to bring the boys over to see the school on Saturday.

"They're going to be so excited" Cameron told her.

"Of course, Marty's still trying to convince Helen to let Steven do this, but I  
know it'll be good for him" Nancy said.

"I don't understand why she'd object."

"She's a strange woman." Nancy shrugged. Her instincts had told her from the  
start that Helen might be trouble for them, but she'd already grown fond of the  
boy, so that meant Helen would be in their lives for some time to come.

Cameron decided not to pursue that thought, so she changed the subject. "Is  
Audra going to the school dance on Friday? Gretchen seems very undecided, and  
House doesn't really want her to go. I think he's not ready yet to accept that  
she's growing up."

"Audra only mentioned it once or twice. She still doesn't talk about a lot of  
the things going on in her life. But I think she wants to go."

"Can you believe that they'll be dating soon?"

"Do you remember when you first started to date?" Nan asked. "What a horrible  
and wonderful time in a girl's life!"

"I just want Gretchen to be careful. I know that she has a crush on Scott  
Billings, but he's away at College, and there are so many boys in their school  
who might take advantage of young impressionable girls."

"I don't think you have to worry. Gretchen's got a good head on her shoulders"  
Nancy told her.

"And I don't think you ever stop worrying about your kids, even if you have all  
the faith in the world in them."

"Well, I've got to go check the lab for the results on the Deutsch kid."

"How's he doing?" Cameron asked, switching easily from 'mommy' mode to 'doctor'  
mode.

"He's finally responding to the Augmentin" Nancy reported. "I'll know from the  
tests if it's really doing the trick, or just a momentary improvement. I'll see  
you later."

"OK." Cameron finally sat down at her own desk to make some notes on her  
patients. She called up their files, one after another, and entered the most  
recent data. But before long she sensed a presence and smiled before she looked  
up to meet her husband's eyes.

"Busy?" he asked.

"Yes, but when did that ever stop you?" she countered.

"Can't I just stop by to feast my eyes on my gorgeous bride?" he countered her.

"How long has it been since I was a bride?"

"You're not gonna question the gorgeous part?"

She groaned. "Uncle! I know you can keep this up forever, but I've actually got  
work to do."

"Hmmm." House grimaced. "I could go find someone else to annoy."

She grinned. "But it wouldn't be as much fun."

"For me or you?"

Now she was laughing. "How long has it been since I thanked you for the way you  
dealt with Alex's questions last night?" She had thanked him in many ways for  
being such a good dad.

"Is that what all that sex was for?" he asked. "I'll have to do it more often."

"You know that you don't have to do anything for sex with me" she actually  
answered his question. "And you're always doing things like that. You pay  
attention when the kids ask questions and you take the time to answer them. It's  
very sexy."

"Really? The strangest things turn you on!" He stared at her. "Are you turned on  
now?"

Cameron laughed. "God, I love you!"

"I keep telling you..."

"...you're not God. I know. It's easier somehow to believe in you" she told him.

He pulled her out of her chair and into his arms for a passionate and very  
satisfying kiss.

 

Three Amigos in Love - Chapter 31.  
"Hi, Helen. How are you feeling today?" Cameron asked as she entered the room.  
"Oh, Dr. Cameron. I guess I'm OK. No worse anyway" Helen replied. "Do you know where Marty and Steven are? They're usually here by this time."  
"Marty took the boys to the park. It's such a beautiful day and we won't get too many more like it. They've both been indoors all day at school and needed to run off some energy." Her eyes traveled to the monitor readouts. Everything was stable.   
"Oh." Helen was obviously disappointed. But this gave her an opportunity to ask the doctor some questions. "You know Marty's wife, don't you?"  
"Yes. Nan's a good friend and a colleague."  
"I just worry about how well she's taking care of Steven" Helen said.  
Cameron studied her. Helen had come to PPTH to find Marty so that he could help her with the boy. But now she was worried about how Marty and Nancy were treating him. "There's nothing to worry about. Both Marty and Nancy love Steven, and they're doing everything they can for him."  
"But what about this tiecondo business?"  
"The Tae Kwon Do lessons? As a matter of fact, Nancy and I made an appointment for Saturday to go see a school that has programs for youngsters Alex and Steven's ages."  
"But the violence! Isn't it dangerous?" Helen seemed alarmed.  
"The lessons are more about learning self-discipline." Cameron tried to remember what the website said. "The exercises build their strength and they learn to respect others. I think it will be good for both of them and fun at the same time."  
"You're sure?" Helen had to ask.  
Cameron smiled at her. "I wouldn't enroll Alex if I wasn't." She saw Helen's attention shift to the door before she heard it open and sensed a familiar presence. She didn't have to turn to know who was there, but she did anyway. Even after all this time, she still loved to just look at him.  
"Did you find anything?" Helen asked.  
"Well, I'd better go" Cameron said.  
"No, please stay" Helen begged.  
"Dr. House will want to talk to you confidentially about your condition" Cameron told her.  
"Is it all right if Dr. Cameron stays?" Helen asked House.  
He glanced at his wife. He had no objection, in fact she could be useful. "If you don't mind her hearing what I have to say" he told Helen. He saw the patient grab one of Cameron's hands for moral support. It only confirmed his opinion that Helen was clingy and needy.  
"What did you find?" the woman repeated.  
"You have Cirrhosis, but we already knew that. Some of the classic signs of alcohol-induced Cirrhosis are missing, and you have symptoms that aren't commonly associated with the disease" he began, but was just warming up. "You'll have to stop lying so we can diagnose you. I want honest, complete answers to my questions, understood?"   
Helen shrank back against her pillows under the glare of those piercing blue headlights. "What...what do you want to know?"  
"You went through rehab with Marty eight, nine years ago, right?"  
She nodded.  
"Did you start drinking again when you found out you were pregnant or wait until after the kid was born, when the burden of being a single mother got to be too much?"  
"I...I may have taken a drink or two when Steven was a baby" she admitted.  
"Did you think that you were the only woman to ever raise a kid alone?" He didn't wait for her answer. "Cameron did it" he said, indicating his wife with his chin.  
Helen looked at Cameron questioningly. "I thought that you and your husband were raising Alex together."  
"He means our daughter. I was a single mother until Gretchen was nine" Cameron told her. She wondered if Helen even realized that House was the father of her children. She wasn't that self-absorbed that she'd failed to notice, was she?  
"And she did an excellent job of raising Gretch" House said.  
Cameron smiled at the compliment.  
"So when did you stop again? Because I know you did" House went on.  
"I did! I haven't had a drink, not one, in almost five years" Helen swore, very proud of herself. She decided it was time to tell the whole story. When Steven was almost two, he had an ear infection. It wasn't the first."  
"Many children get those until their ear canals fully develop" Cameron said.  
"I couldn't take the constant crying. So I drank until I couldn't hear him. I didn't hear him try to get out of his bed. I didn't hear him fall. I didn't hear his cries turn to screams. When I finally came out of it, he'd cried himself to sleep. I...I found him crumbled on the floor and called 911 right away. When we got him to the ER they said he had a broken leg. They set it and gave me another antibiotic for his ears. I've been afraid to touch another drop since, not when he's so dependent on me."  
"That's why you're so protective of him" Cameron concluded, and Helen nodded. "So, the Cirrhosis is not from alcoholism?" Cameron wondered out loud.  
"The drinking in the past didn't help" House replied. "No, something more recent caused the damage."  
"But what?" Cameron asked.  
"Helen, you've worked at a dry cleaners for the past six years?" House asked.  
"Why, yes." It was obvious she didn't know where he was going with this line of questions.  
"What do you do there?"  
"I'm a cashier. It doesn't pay well, and there's no health insurance, but it's steady and I can set my hours to when Steven's in school."  
"Do you ever do any of the dry cleaning?" Cameron asked. She was beginning to see what House was getting at.  
"Oh, no. I wouldn't go near those chemicals" Helen said.  
"Is the counter open to the area where they clean the clothes?" House asked.  
"Well, yes. I can smell the cleaning fluid but I don't get close to it. The guys who work on that where masks."  
House and Cameron looked at each other. "Exposure to trichloroethylene and other dry cleaning fluids has been known to cause Cirrhosis" she said  
House nodded. "And if the liver was already damaged by excessive drinking in the past..." he left it hanging. "Helen, the good news is that we may be able to get you a transplant after all."  
"That is good news" the woman said. "Thank you Dr. House." She turned to Cameron. "He really is the best, isn't he?"  
"He certainly is" a beaming Cameron replied, as she hooked her arm through her husband's.  
The boys burst into the room followed by a rather harried Marty.  
"Mom, Dad - it was so cool!" Alex exclaimed.  
Steven just had a big smile on his face.  
"Where do they get so much energy?" Marty asked rhetorically, collapsing into the only chair in the room.  
"We went on this really big slide!" Alex's excitement continued unabated. "And I wasn't scared at all."  
"Did you have fun?" Helen asked her son.  
"Lots of fun" Steven said, nodding vigorously.  
"That's nice" she said, then turned to Marty. "Good news. Dr. House said I can get a transplant after all."  
"That is good news" Marty said. "Nancy says she's found a Martial Arts school for the boys."  
"Dr. Cameron said that they had an appointment to see it on Saturday" Helen told him.  
"Maybe we should take them to see it, House" Marty suggested.  
House knew he could get himself into enough trouble with his wife without Marty's help, so he just shrugged.  
"Well, we wouldn't want them to pick out a sissy school for our boys, would we?" Marty insisted.   
Cameron took up her cross-armed position and looked expectantly to see what House would say.  
"Why don't we all go?" House suggested, surprising even himself by his diplomacy. "Well, I'd better go talk to Cuddy about putting Helen on the transplant list" he said before Marty could volunteer him for anything else.  
"And Alex and I will leave you alone" Cameron said. "Thanks for taking the boys to the park, Marty."  
"Bye Steven" Alex said.  
"Bye Alex. See you on Saturday" Steven replied.   
House, Cameron and Alex left with the happy boy holding on to both of his parent's hands.

Three Amigos in Love - Chapter 32.  
"Emily, that will never do." Tori Kelton was adamant with her niece. "What about this light blue cami with a navy skirt?" she asked, holding up the garment for Em's approval.  
"Don't you think it's too revealing?" Clair asked her sister. "What's wrong with what she's wearing?"  
"Well, if you want her to go to the dance looking like her grandmother..."  
"Mom, Aunt Tori, will you stop it!" Emily said. "I like this one." She showed them a scoop necked peach-colored top with a trim of white pearl buttons around the neckline and cap sleeves.  
"Try it on" Tori said, daring Clair to say anything. They'd already gone through half the things in Tori's shop, and the dance was just a couple of hours away.  
Emily changed quickly. The color and cut of the top were perfect for her fair coloring and petite figure.   
"Finally!" Tori said, and the three of them laughed.  
========================================================  
"Dad, do you think I should wear a tie?" Tommy asked his father over an hour later. He looked very grown-up in his tan button-down shirt with the top button open.  
"I don't know" Wilson replied. "It's been a long time since I've been to a high school dance."  
"You look very handsome" the boy's mother said. "I bet all the girls will think so."  
"I'm sure he's only interested in what one of them says" his father teased.  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "So, no tie? Good. 'Cause I hate those things."  
The door bell rang. It was Nelson and his parents. The Chungs were driving the boys to the high school for the dance.  
"Have fun" Cuddy told them as they headed out to the car. She and Wilson stood with their arms around each other's waists watching them go.  
"Our boy is really growing up" Wilson said.  
"I'm afraid so" Cuddy agreed, a wry smile on her face.  
========================================================  
"How do I look?" Audra twirled in front of Marty and Nancy.  
"Ready for a dance" Nancy assured her.  
"You look like a princess!" Steven exclaimed.  
The teen smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Stevie."  
"He's not the only boy who'll think so" Marty told her.  
"Justin will be quite impressed" Nancy added.  
Audra shrugged. "He knows what I look like."  
"But take it from me, seeing a girl dressed up like that can make a boy sit up and take notice" Marty told her. He was amazed and even proud of the lovely young woman she was becoming. "I hope you have a wonderful time."  
She nodded her thanks. "So what're you doing tonight?" she asked.  
"Well, Stevie and I have a date with some comic books, right?" Marty tousled his son's hair.  
"Yeah." The boy looked up at him and smiled. Marty had remembered what he'd promised.  
"Are you ready?" Nancy asked Audra. She was driving her to the school with stops to pick up Gretchen and Emily.  
Audra took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I guess so." She grabbed a light jacket and followed Nancy out.  
=============================================================  
"You sure you wanna go to this thing?" House asked his daughter.  
"I know you'd rather have her stay home and play video games with you and Alex" Cameron said. "But I guess you two will have to do without her this evening."  
"Maybe you can play with them" Gretchen suggested with a smirk.  
"Maybe I will" Cameron agreed.  
House ignored them. "And when did you even learn to dance?" he asked Gretchen.  
"She's not just going to dance. All of her friends will be there" Cameron tried to explain.  
"Mom, Dad, you don't have to argue over this" Gretchen accused them. "I'm going to the dance with my friends. If I don't have a good time, well, then, maybe I won't go to the next one. But I won't know that until I try, right?" She directed the last especially at her father.  
He knew when to give up in defeat, and although it would be to his advantage if she had a terrible time, he really hoped she'd enjoy herself. He looked at her, really looked, trying to see her from a teen boy's viewpoint, and what he saw made him gulp. She was taller, but as slim and beautiful as her mother.

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 33  
The three girls walked into the high school gym and looked around. It was crowded and noisy, the music and voices combining in a cacophony of sound.  
"Aunt Tori wanted me to wear a top like Sylvie has on, but my Mom vetoed it" Emily told her friends.  
They looked at Sylvie, surrounded by boys, and then at some of the older girls, some of them almost women. They let out a combined sigh as they realized they weren't as grown up as they thought.  
Elizabeth and Ruth arrived and came over to them as they were discussing some of the make-up other girls had on.  
"Aunt Tori put some on me when we went to my grandparents' remarriage" Em said. "It felt like my face was dirty and I couldn't wait to get it off."  
"My mother let me try lipstick but it came off when I ate, so what was the point?" Elizabeth said. Gretchen thought Beth didn't need make-up. She looked elegant without it and her accent didn't hurt. She was now almost as tall as Gretchen and quite a bit curvier.  
Ruth had gained weight during Junior High, but since early in the summer she'd lost twenty-five pounds, revealing a full figure with a small waist. She lived on carrot sticks and grilled chicken breasts, and had completely given up candy, cake and ice cream. Her skin was clearer and her hair shinier.  
The girls saw Tommy and Nelson arrive. Emily's face lit up. The boys stopped to talk to David and a boy some of them knew named Aaron. He was tall and thin with dark hair and glasses. Then all four boys came over, just as Calene joined them.  
"Where's Ningfang?" Em asked her.  
"She couldn't come" Calene replied. "Some kind of family dinner."  
David wandered over to where Sylvie was holding court.  
"She's really turned into a flirt, hasn't she?" Calene asked.  
"And I don't think David likes all the other boys hanging around her" Elizabeth observed.  
Nelson had looked disappointed to hear that Ningfang wasn't coming but he took a breath and asked Calene to dance.  
"Why not" she said, shrugging and smiling at him.  
Aaron was studying Elizabeth. Her accent intrigued him, and she certainly was pretty. "Care to join them?" he asked her.  
As they walked away, Tommy looked down at his legs. He wished he could dance with Em like that. Then again, he'd seen his Uncle Greg on the dance floor with Aunt Allison a few times. Why not? A slow song was starting and without a word, he took Emily's hand to lead her to a clear spot, took her in his arms and began to sway to the music. Em reached her hands up and around his neck and rested her cheek against his chest, so proud of him for what he was doing.  
Gretchen, Audra and Ruth smiled as they watched them. Gretchen tried to ignore the happy tears in her eyes.  
The three girls weren't alone for long. Justin and Brandon approached, much to Audra's and Ruth's delight, bringing another Junior boy who they introduced as Joel. Joel was quite tall, about six feet, with an unremarkable face.  
"Ruth told us that Tara's going to have another operation" Gretchen said.  
"Yes, they think they can use the latest laser techniques to repair some of her spinal damage" Justin confirmed.  
"Unfortunately they can't repair her personality" Ruth said.  
"I guess that even if she can walk again she'll still expect everyone to cater to her" Gretchen agreed.  
Throughout the conversation, Justin's eyes never left Audra. Now he asked "Audey, will you dance with me?"  
"She thought you'd never ask" Gretchen commented.  
"Gretchen!" Audra admonished her friend, but everyone was smiling. Audra and Justin walked off, followed by Brandon and Ruth, leaving Gretchen alone with Joel.  
"Guess we could dance too" he said, rather unsurely.  
"I guess" Gretchen said. Well, it would be better than moping about the fact that Scott wasn't there or thinking that she should have stayed home to play video games with her father and brother.  
They held each other at a distance, unlike the other couples. Gretchen felt the need to talk, so she asked "Have you known Justin and Brandon long?"  
"No, we just moved here from Philadelphia" Joel replied. "And I just started this school at the beginning of the semester."  
"Oh." Gretchen didn't know what to say next.  
Joel felt the need to explain. "My dad got a job at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."  
"Oh, what's his specialty?" Gretchen asked, suddenly interested.  
"He's teaching pulmonology, He's a Pulmonologist"  
"Well, that makes sense."  
"Lungs, you know."  
"Yes, I do" she replied. "Have you seen the hospital? They just redid the Witherspoon wing and the new facilities are outrageous."  
"No. There's a reception for the new staff on Sunday, so I guess I'll see it then" Joel said.  
"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. I guess we'll see you there" she told him.  
He looked at her quizzically.  
"My parents work there too, and so do the parents of my best friends."  
It was his turn to say "Oh."  
The song ended and they walked over to where some of the others were talking. Gretchen danced with Joel to one more song but spent most of the evening talking to her friends. All in all the dance hadn't been as bad as she'd feared. Maybe she would go to the next one.

Three Amigos in Love - Chapter 34.  
"Steven, are you ready to go?" Nancy asked on Saturday morning, poking her head in his door. She noticed the boy was dressed in his new jeans and one of his old shirts.  
"Honey, why aren't you wearing one of the new shirts?" she asked, then realized she hadn't seen them in the laundry she'd done the night before.  
Steven looked down at the floor. He couldn't meet her eyes.  
"Steven?" Nancy prompted as gently as she could. "Please talk to me. I promise I won't be angry."  
The boy looked up, then reached under the bed to pull out the two polos that she'd bought him. They were crumpled into a ball.  
"Don't you like them?" she asked.  
The boys eyes opened wide. "Oh, I like them very much." They were nicer than any shirts he'd ever had. "It's just that, well..." He sighed. "The kids at school made fun of them."  
Nancy was beginning to understand. "What do they wear?" she asked, taking the two shirts from him.  
"I guess shirts like this" he said, indicating the striped t-shirt he was wearing. "Only with pictures and words on them."  
Nancy nodded. "I'll tell you what. I'll wash these and you can save them for weekends and parties. After we see the Martial Arts school today, we'll go get you some new t-shirts."  
"You don't really have to" he said.  
"But I want to" she told him. "Now, get your jacket, it's cooler today. We have to leave soon to meet Alex and his parents."  
He took out his old lightweight jacket from his closet and put it on. It was obvious he'd outgrown it. The sleeves were much too short. Nancy added a jacket to her mental list of what he needed.  
House, Cameron and Alex hadn't arrived yet when they parked in the lot at the Martial Arts Center. They didn't have to wait long until the House family bus pulled up next to them. The four adults and two boys walked through the entrance, none of them sure about what to expect.  
An older Asian man of medium height greeted them. "Welcome to our school. I understand you boys are interested in our classes" he said to Steven and Alex. They eagerly nodded.  
"Well, come this way and I'll show you a class that's already in progress." He led them all down a hallway, stopping halfway down and opening a door to reveal a group of about eight young children sitting cross-legged on the floor with a young man wearing the same black-belted uniform as the older man. The children wore modified versions.  
"Sit straight and tall" the instructor told the children, and they all did. Then he caught sight of the visitors. "Please stand, and greet Master Kwon and our visitors" he told them.  
The children rose with varying levels of grace, faced the visitors and bowed.  
Master Kwon said "One of the most important aspects of Martial Arts is respect, for others and for ourselves. Would you boys like to join the class for a short time while I speak with your parents?"  
Steven and Alex looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, please!" Alex said.  
The Master said "Sam, I'll leave them with you and your class for fifteen minutes."  
"Very good, Master Kwon" the instructor said with a slight bow.  
Kwon led the adults to his office. "How old are your boys?" he asked.  
"Our son Alex is only four, but Marty's son Steven is almost seven" Cameron told him.  
"Perfect. Our beginner program is well suited for children in that age range."  
"Do they learn Karate or Tae Kwon Do?" Marty asked.  
"Only some of the basic moves of each. Enough to exercise their muscles and develop their coordination and large motor skills. They still need to learn self-control and build self-confidence at that age" Kwon said.  
"I don't think Alex needs any more self-confidence" House said, and everyone laughed.  
"But Steven could use more" Marty said.  
They talked to Master Kwon for a little longer. They signed the boys up for a class that would start the following week. Then they returned to the classroom for the boys.  
"Do we have to go?" Alex whined.  
"Master Kwon allowed you to sit in on our class for fifteen minutes today" Sam reminded him. "You should be grateful for that. And when you return for your own classes, you'll be able to stay for the full hour."  
Alex nodded. "OK."  
"Thank you, Sam" Cameron said.  
Master Kwon led them back to the door. The boys actually bowed to him as they said 'good-bye'.  
"So, when do we start?" Alex asked, anxiously.  
"Next week" Nancy said.  
"Really?" Steven asked, smiling.  
"Absolutely" she told him.

Three Amigos in Love - Chapter 35.  
"We should take these little guys for some lunch" Marty suggested.  
"Hoorah!" Alex shouted. "Can we go to Games and Grub? Please, please?"  
"What's that?" Steven asked.  
"Oh, it's an outrageous place. Yummy burgers and fun games!" Alex explained.  
"Guess that's settled" House said.   
"Well, you like it too, don't you Dad?" Alex asked with a cheeky grin.  
"We should let the girls know" Cameron pointed out.  
"Nah, then they'll want to come with us" House protested.  
Cameron smirked at him, then took out her phone and called home. "Gretchen, we're taking the boys to G &amp; G for lunch. Should we stop to get you?"  
"No, go ahead. Let them have fun together" she said. "I've got lots of work to do for school."  
"After you and your friends rehash the dance, right?" her mother asked. Gretchen never passed up on a chance to go to Games and Grub, unless she was doing something else she enjoyed even more.  
"Mom!" the teen protested, but her heart wasn't in it. "So how was the dojo?"  
"The Martial Arts school? It was very impressive. We signed the boys up for classes, one hour a week on Saturdays."  
"Good."  
"Well, we'll see you later."  
"Bye, Mom."  
While Cameron was calling Gretchen, Nancy called Audra to let her know their plan. That settled, they headed for lunch.  
The restaurant was as busy as ever with families and teens looking for good food and games. They were finally seated after about fifteen minutes. Everyone but Steven knew what their favorite was, but it didn't take long for the boy to announce he'd have the same thing as Alex, a junior cheeseburger and fries with chocolate milk.  
Their food came quickly, hot and juicy burgers and crispy fries. For a few minutes they were all too busy eating to say a word. But before long they finished.   
"Ready to play some games?" Marty asked his son, as the boy wiped a chocolate mustache off of his face.  
"OK." Steven didn't know what to expect. He'd never been to a place like this before. Marty and House took their sons to the game room, leaving the women to talk in the relatively quieter restaurant area.  
Steven was completely astonished by all of the games. "Over here" Alex told his friend, leading him to his favorite machine. It was called Mario Junior, and was the current Mario Brothers game, adapted for younger players, with a lower screen and controllers scaled for small hands.  
The two men watched as Alex explained the game to Steven, who got it right away. They'd been playing and having a good time for a while when two boys about Steven's age approached them.  
"That's our game, Outback" one of the boys tried to shove Steven away. It was Bobby from Steven's class with a boy he didn't know.  
Marty made a move to help his son, but House held him back and said "Let Steven try to handle it." Marty wasn't sure but stayed where he was.  
Steven thought about what he'd heard in just the short time he and Alex spent with the Martial Arts class. He stood his ground. "Alex and I were here first. We'll finish our game and then you can have the machine."  
"Sez who?" Bobby asked, pushing shoulder with his hand.  
Steven looked at the hand and said "You can't push me away."  
"Steven's right. We were here first" Alex said to support his friend.  
Bobby wasn't used to Steven acting like this. He didn't know what to make of it. So, to save face he told the other boy "Aw, c'mon. We don't want to play this baby game anyway." And they walked away.  
Alex grinned at his friend "We told them!"  
Steven grinned back. "Yes, we did." He felt really good about how that worked. He and Alex went back to their game, and didn't notice the proud smiles on their fathers' faces.  
============================================================  
"I've got to take Steven shopping this afternoon" Nancy told Cameron.  
"Didn't you already buy him some clothes? What else does he need?"  
"Well, you saw the jacket he's wearing. It's at least one size too small. And the shirts I bought him aren't the kind the kids at his school wear."  
"Alex can use some new clothes, too. It's amazing how fast they grow" Cameron commented.  
"Why don't you come with us? It'll be more fun for the boys."  
"Not for the overgrown ones. I don't think House will want to come with us."  
"Neither will Marty" Nancy agreed. "They can just go home."  
"So what did Audra say about the dance?" Cameron asked.  
"She said it was fun, which I translated to she danced with Justin."  
"He's a nice boy" Cameron told her.  
"I know. I'm just not ready for her to date yet. Every time I think about the mistakes I made at her age, I cringe."  
"She'll make mistakes, the same or different ones. The important thing is that she has a good head on her shoulders, and understands that her actions have consequences. And that she can talk to you."  
"What about Gretchen?"  
"Well, if it was up to House, she'd never grow up. But even he has to face the fact that we can't stop it. It's happening before our eyes."  
"I just hope it isn't true that the bigger they get, the bigger their problems" Nancy said.  
"Oh, I absolutely agree."

Three Amigos in Love - Chapter 36.  
"Do we really have to go to this thing?" House asked his wife. "I don't think the new staff want to meet me any more than I want to meet them."  
"Lisa wants all the department heads there" Cameron argued. "And besides, she always has great eats at these things." She knew what was important to her husband.  
"There is that" he conceded.  
"Did either of you meet Dr. Chambers yet?" Gretchen asked. "I think he's a new Pulmonary Medicine professor in the medical school."  
Her parents exchanged a look with raised eyebrows before Cameron asked "How do you know about him?"  
"Well, his son is in Justin's class and I met him at the dance."  
"Oh." her mother gave her father a knowing smile.  
"He seemed kinda nice" Gretchen went on weakly, wishing she hadn't even brought it up.  
"Never heard of a Chambers in Pulmonology" House finally answered her first question.  
"Guess we'll meet the family today.  
The new staff reception was being held in the newly renovated Witherspoon wing. There were nine new doctors who'd recently joined the staff. They were all there and had brought their families to show them where they worked, and to meet the hospital department heads. Cuddy and Wilson stood near the entrance, greeting each of them as they arrived.  
When the Chambers family approached the administrator, Cuddy smiled at the new professor. "Dr. Chambers, good to see you."  
"Hello, Dr. Cuddy. This is my wife, Eve, and my children, Joel and Sherry."  
"Welcome to PPTH. This is Dr. James Wilson. He's the head of our Oncology department and also my husband." She smiled at the children. "Our son's around here somewhere, too."  
"Tom" Joel said. "I've met him, and some of his friends."  
"You go to Mercer?" Wilson asked.  
"Yes, I'm a Junior."  
The House family arrived while Cuddy and Wilson were talking to the Chambers family. "This is Dr. Gregory House, the head of our Department of Diagnostic Medicine" Cuddy told Dr. Chambers. "And his wife and children." She noticed a look on House's face showing that he was eager to meet Chambers. "Allison is an Immunologist working in our Infectious Disease department." Cuddy noticed Chambers' surprise. Cameron often got that reaction.  
"Hi, Joel" Gretchen said, smiling at the teen.  
"Hi, Gretchen" Joel responded. "Uh, this is my sister, Sherry." He indicated a girl younger than Gretchen.  
"And this is my brother Alex."  
"Hi!" Alex greeted them all. Then he caught sight of Tommy and Emily approaching them. "Tommy, Emily!"  
"Hey, Little Buddy" Tommy said. "Hi Gretchen, Joel."  
"We were just going to collect all the kids" Em said. "Wanna help?"  
"We're going to take them into a conference room and play games with them" Tommy told his parents. Cuddy nodded in approval.  
Joel and his sister, the Three Amigos and Alex made their way around the room like pied pipers, gathering the kids of the new doctors and the department heads, including Foreman's son Ricky and daughter Becca and, to Alex's delight, Chase and Sully's Patrick.  
"What about food?" Gretchen suggested. So they took an almost empty tray and filled it with some of their favorite finger foods – little egg rolls, chips, cheese sticks, chicken wings, mini pizzas, even some carrots and cherry tomatoes. They found a nearby room and brought all the kids in, then started a game of 'I Spy'. The youngest kids took a little while to understand the game, but eventually caught on.  
House was disappointed that he didn't have a chance to study Joel before he left with the other kids. The next best thing, he figured, was talking to his parents. While Cameron made the rounds, talking to doctors she knew and meeting the ones she didn't, he monopolized Dr. Kenneth Chambers' attention.  
"So, where're you from?" he asked, munching on the hors d'oeuvres that filled his plate.  
"I was a Pulmonologist on staff at St. Anne's in Philadelphia" Chambers replied. "Have you worked here long?"  
"Long enough" House answered succinctly. "Why'd you decide to teach?" House probed.  
They went on like that for a while without House getting much information about Chambers or his family.   
Cameron returned with Clair and Arthur Billings and introduced them to Dr. and Mrs. Chambers. "Clair runs our labs, so she's an important person to know. And Arthur works with me. He'll be taking over as head of Infectious Diseases when our boss, Dr. Taylor, retires next month."  
House noticed that through it all Mrs. Chambers never said much of anything. And judging by the way Allison was studying her, she must have noticed it too. Very curious.

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 37.  
The next morning House climbed over the low wall separating his balcony from Wilson's and walked right through the door into Wilson's office . "What do you know about lung guy? Chalmers?" he asked without bothering with any pleasantries.  
"The Pulmonary doctor teaching in the medical school? Chambers, you mean?" Wilson wasn't sure why House would be asking.  
"Yeah, him" House confirmed. "Couldn't get anything outta him yesterday. What's he hiding?"  
"You think you're the only one who can avoid answering personal questions?" Wilson shrugged. "I don't know anything more than you do about him."  
"Cuddy must have done a background check, looked into his credentials, before she hired him" House speculated.  
"Then why aren't you asking her?"  
"Nah. She'd never tell me."  
Wilson rolled his eyes. "Well, she didn't tell me either. Why do you care?"  
"And that wife of his. Even Cameron couldn't get her to talk" House said, as if it was the most outlandish thing he'd ever heard.  
"Why would she tell a stranger about her husband?"  
"No, I mean literally. She never said a single word."  
"House, let it alone. They have nothing to do with you."  
House's face went through a series of expressions.  
Wilson suddenly realized what was happening. "The Chambers are your new puzzle, aren't they?"  
"There's gotta be a reason why he left a position as a doctor at a top hospital to come here to teach."  
"In case you haven't noticed, this is a top hospital, too, and a top medical school" Wilson told him.  
"You're beginning to believe your wife's propaganda."  
Wilson gave up on trying to dissuade his friend from pursuing his one-man investigation of the Chambers. "Go Google him" he suggested.  
"Hmmm. That may be the best advice you've ever given me."  
__

"You like Joel, don't you?" Emily asked Gretchen as they walked to the school cafeteria for lunch.  
Gretchen shrugged. "He seems nice, but I don't really know him."  
"Well, there's lots of ways to learn more" the petite blond said.  
Gretchen shrugged again.  
"Oh, c'mon. It's not like you'd be cheating on Scottie or anything" Em insisted.  
Her friend turned red. Then she tried to come up with some other objections to the boy. "He doesn't talk about himself much. It's like the only one in that family who talks at all is Sherry."  
"And once she gets started, you can't shut her up" Emily agreed. "Why don't you ask her about her brother?"  
"I'd feel funny doing that" Gretchen said.  
"Gretchen, I have never seen you so timid!"  
"I just don't feel right, prying like that" Gretchen said.  
"I'm also surprised that you're not more curious" Emily added with a challenge in her voice.  
"I guess I'll leave that to my dad. I think he's turning the whole Chambers family into his latest puzzle."  
"All the more reason to help him and find out everything you can" Emily insisted.  
Their friends greeted them and they all got some lunch, but Gretchen continued to think about what Emily had said the rest of the day.

Three Amigos In Love - Chapter 38.  
When Steven walked into his classroom that morning, he'd noticed that someone had written on his picture. It wasn't totally unexpected. He walked over to it and saw that the person had drawn mustaches on the faces. Not just the two boys, but the dog too. It was actually pretty funny but he was still annoyed. Luckily it was done in pencil. He was erasing the marks when Mrs. Banks came in.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Someone decided my picture would be funnier if everyone had a mustache, but I liked it better the way I drew it, so I'm erasing them" he explained.  
She was surprised that he wasn't angrier. Steven was a bright boy and a good student but he'd always seemed very timid and withdrawn. Lately, though, he'd become, if not outgoing, at least more vocal.  
"You could make a new copy" she said.  
"I already did, for my mother" he told her. "I brought it to her in the hospital yesterday."  
"Oh." The teacher hadn't realized his mother was ill. In fact, she didn't really know much about the boy. "Did she like it?"  
"It made her smile. She said the boys in the picture really looked like me and Alex."  
"Your friend doesn't go to this school, does he?" she asked.  
"He's only four. He goes to Steven's Institute."  
=====================================  
Alex was enjoying his new school. He still shared a table with Max in reading but in math Max sat with a boy named Tony and Alex sat next to Mia, a girl with brown almond-shaped eyes and long dark hair.  
Tony was very good in math and made sure that everyone knew it. His hand was always up when the math teacher, Mr. Brenner, gave them problems. At first, Alex let Tony answer, and saw that the other kids did too. But he knew the answers and could see that Mia did too.  
So today he raised his hand. Mr. Brenner was so glad to call on someone else, he asked if he knew the answer. Tony wasn't very happy when Alex got it right, but then some of the other kids raised their hands for the next problem, including Mia and a boy named Joey who Alex really liked.  
============================  
Sherry Chambers had thought she'd have a hard time making friends in her new school. She didn't have many in her old school in Philadelphia, but at least she had some.  
She still didn't understand why her father wanted to change jobs, why they had to move, especially just before she started sixth grade.  
She'd been pleasantly surprised on the first day of school. Her teacher, Mr. Conway, had set up groups to work on a history project, and the three others in her group had been very welcoming. Bridget Harper, the other girl in the group, had become a good friend.  
There were still some things she didn't tell Bridget. She could talk to her about all sorts of things, except anything personal. But it was a start.  
Today the class was talking about careers. Sherry loved to listen to Mr. Conway's accent. "Do any of you want to do what your parents do?" he asked.  
Ben Jaffe, one of the boys in her project group, raised his hand. "I'm going to be a lawyer like my dad" he said.  
That got everyone started. Some of the kids wanted to do what their mother or father did, but Sherry had no idea what she wanted to do. Well, it would probably sound good if she said she wanted to be a doctor like her father, even if she didn't.

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 39.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked Gretchen. They were cleaning up from dinner. "You've been very quiet this evening."

"Mom, were you ever attracted to anyone else after you met Dad? I mean, I know you married Chuck, but you didn't love him or anything."

"What's this about?" Cameron asked, but she had an idea that she knew. Still, she thought she should answer her daughter. "You know I had a relationship with Chase at one time, before I left for Albany."

"Yes, I guess I knew that" Gretchen said. "But was it just sex or did you feel some kind of emotions?"

Cameron sighed. "Sweetie, it's really hard to have a relationship that's 'just sex'. But what I felt for him, well, it wasn't love. I thought it would help me get past my feelings for your father. Boy, was I wrong. Chase and I wound up as friends, I guess, but my love for your dad was stronger than ever." She wondered if the girl could really understand. Gretchen was still young and hadn't experienced any romantic relationships. "This is about Joel, isn't it?" she guessed.

"I don't know whether I like him or that he just intrigues me. I know so little about him."

"And your House curiosity and need to solve the mystery of Joel Chambers is complicating things."

"Yeah" Gretchen admitted.

"And then there's Scott. Have you heard from him since he left for Yale?"

"He emailed me a couple of times after he got there. You know, all about how wonderful his classes were and how horrible the food was. That sort of thing." She sighed. "I guess he's too busy now to write. Em says they haven't heard much from him either."

"So what are you going to do about Joel?" Cameron asked.

"Well, he's Justin's friend. Maybe I can ask Justin about him or, better yet, ask Audra to ask Justin?" She sounded very unsure that this would work.

Cameron chuckled. "You are so like your father. Why ask Joel directly when you can take the more convoluted approach."

"Am I really like Dad?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm so glad we came to Princeton to live with him" Gretchen said.

"Me too, Sweetie. Maybe we should have done it sooner." Cameron sometimes regretted staying away as long as she had. "He's turned out to be a much better father than I ever expected."

"He's the best!" House's daughter declared.

"Yes, he is."

"Talking about me again?" House asked. He'd come into the kitchen for a beer. He'd heard the end of their conversation and wondered whether he should talk to Allison about it later. Rather than acknowledge what he heard, he said "Will you two be much longer? Alex is getting anxious to start the movie but wants to wait for you."

"Oh, ALEX is becoming anxious, is he?" Cameron asked with a smirk. "Well, we can't keep him waiting, now can we? We're done here" she said, taking a quick scan of the kitchen to make sure they were. "Let's go!"

 

"Mom, how come Aunt Tori and Mr. Conway aren't dating anymore?" Emily asked Claire. It really bothered the teen. She thought that they loved each other but they repeatedly broke up only to get back together again before long. "It's not as if she's dating anyone else."

Claire sighed. She didn't really understand it herself. Oh, she knew some of the reasons. "Em, when someone's been married as many times as my sister, it's much harder to commit to someone else."

"Did she love all of her husbands?" Em asked. She didn't want to think that someone could fall in and out of love so often.

"You'll have to ask her that." Claire studied her daughter's face. "There's a lot more to relationships between men and women than 'love' you know."

"I know. I guess there's also a physical attraction, too." Emily thought about the things she was beginning to feel when Tommy held her close. "And I think you have to like the other person in addition to loving them, be friends with them, too."

"That does add to it" Claire agreed, smiling at her. She knew her daughter was beginning to wonder if her relationship with Tommy Wilson would last. Claire had liked the boy from the moment she met him and thought he and her daughter had developed a solid friendship. But Em had to decide if it was something more than that.

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 40

"House, do you remember what it was like to be a teenage boy?" Wilson asked his friend the next afternoon. They stood, as they often did, on their neighboring balconies, looking out over the hospital grounds.

House glanced at him trying to decide which answer to give. That he didn't remember? That he remembered all too well? That he never was a teenage boy? That he still was? "Are you looking for advice on how to deal with Tommy?" he asked instead. "You know you're talking to the wrong person."

"My son is growing up, changing before our eyes" Wilson said. "Know what he asked me yesterday? Whether I'd drive him somewhere if he wanted to take someone on a date! Do you think he's too young to date?"

"Depends" House replied, although he was sure that Wilson meant that Tommy wanted to date Emily Billings. And if they weren't too young to date, what did that mean for Gretchen? he didn't really want to think about his daughter dating, or especially where that might lead. "Sometimes I wonder whether I ever want my kids to grow up" he said.

"You can't stop it" Wilson said. "You don't really want to. Maybe we know too much about what teenagers can get into."

"Well, I certainly know what teenage boys can get into, and it's not going to be with my daughter!" House said.

"You're not going to be able to stop her, House."

"But I can try" House promised. "So what did you tell Slugger?" he asked, using his favorite name for Wilson's son.

"Like you said, 'depends'. I told him it depended on who the girl was and where they were going."

"Need to feel you have some control, huh?"

"Oh, I know I lost control years ago" Wilson admitted. "I'm just glad he's still talking to me about this. I don't think I ever talked to my father about dating or girls. Whatever I knew I learned from the other guys."

"Now that's where you made you first mistake" House said.

Wilson was about to retaliate with a comment on where he thought House learned about girls when his wife came out to join them. "Were you looking for me?" he asked her.

"No, actually I was looking for House" Cuddy replied. "We've got a donor for Helen" she told them both.

House nodded. "Guess we better let Coleman know. He's doing the transplant surgery. And Bartlett I suppose."

"I'll give Marty a call" Wilson suggested. "He'll want to know and to tell Steven."

 

As it turned out, Marty and Steven were in Helen's room. House gave them the good news.

"Does that mean my mom will be able to come home soon?" the boy asked. He wanted her to, and yet he liked living with Marty and Nancy.

"After the transplant it'll be a while before she's recovered enough to go home, and even longer until she can take care of you" Wilson told him.

He nodded. "But she's going to feel better, right?"

"Yes, she will."

"When will they operate?" Helen asked. Now that it was actually happening, she was nervous.

"Tomorrow morning" Cuddy told her. She'd made the arrangements as soon as she spoke with Dr. Coleman.

"So soon?" Helen asked.

"The sooner it's done, the sooner you'll be out of here" Marty replied.

"I suppose" she said.

"They'll need some pre-op tests this evening" House told her. "But it'll be all over this time tomorrow." He was watching her reaction to the news. Did she really like being sick?

"Well, I think we'd better let your mother get some rest before those tests" Marty told his son.

"OK" Steven said. He hugged his mother goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mom" he told her.

"Goodbye, Stevie. Be good" she said.

Steven took his father's hand and they left.

"Dr. Coleman will be here soon, along with Dr. Bartlett" Cuddy said. "Don't worry, Helen. You're in good hands." She and Wilson left, too.

House hung around until the other doctors arrived. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he was expecting Helen to tell him something, but she never did.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 41.

Cameron was walking through the hospital lobby when she spotted Dr. Chambers talking to the volunteer at the information desk. "Hi" she said as he turned toward her.

"Dr. Cameron, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're Dr. Chambers." Cameron thought back to the conversation she had with Gretchen about Chambers' son. She also knew that House was curious about his family. How could she get him to talk? "How are your classes going?" she asked.

"Oh, just fine" he said. "I'm really enjoying teaching."

"That's good. I hope your family is settling in here in Princeton" she continued in a friendly manner.

"Joel and Sherry both like their new schools" he said, giving her just the opening she needed.

"I know Joel's at Mercer, but where does your daughter go to school?" She was asking a lot of questions and hoped he didn't think she was nosy.

"She's in sixth grade at Live Oaks Elementary."

"Oh, does she have Evan Conway?"

He shrugged. He honestly didn't know, but thought she'd said something about having a man for a teacher. "Did your daughter go to Live Oaks?"

"No, Willow Grove. But Claire's daughter, Emily, did and so did Audra Swenson, a friend of Gretchen and Emily's." She wasn't going to bore him with Audra's story. "They had Evan when they were in fifth grade, but he usually teaches sixth." She also wasn't going to tell him how she knew Evan.

"Sherry didn't want to leave her old school in Philadelphia, but I guess she's happy here." At any rate he hadn't heard her complain lately.

"And your wife?" Cameron hadn't been able to get a single word out of the woman at the reception. She waited to hear what Chambers would say.

"Oh, she's fine, just fine" he said, then abruptly started to walk away. "You'll have to excuse me. I, uh, have to go."

Now why didn't he want to talk about Eve?

 

Helen's transplant was routine. She was back in her room, almost completely free of the anesthetic, when Marty brought Steven to see her. The boy was very happy to find her in her room and sitting up. He'd been worried about her all day at school.

"Mom, I brought you a new drawing" he said, handing her a large sheet. "See, it's me and Alex in our Martial Arts uniforms."

"Did you do this for me?" she asked. He was such a sweet boy.

"Yes" he said grinning at her. "Will you be able to come home soon?"

"Oh, I don't know" she said, then sighed melodramatically. "I just don't know if I'll ever have the strength to take care of myself if I do." She looked towards Marty to see his reaction.

"You're still weak" he said. "You've just had surgery and it'll take some time to heal. But you'll be just fine. Then you can go home."

"Oh, I hope so" she said, but didn't quite sound like she believed it.

Cameron came in with some flowers for her. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Rather than answer, Helen asked "Are these for me? Oh, you've been too kind. Everyone has."

"Dr. Cameron, did you see the picture I drew?" Steven asked. He took it from his mother just to show Cameron. No one noticed the look that crossed Helen's face.

"Very good, Steven. You draw very well" Cameron told the boy.

"I'd like some water" Helen said, then added a 'please'.

"Of course" Cameron said and went to get some as Steven put the picture back on top of his mother's blankets. She gripped it to make sure he didn't take it away again. Cameron returned with a pitcher of water and a cup, then poured some for   
Helen. "Well, I just wanted to come by and see how you were" Cameron said. "I've got to be going. Have a good evening, everyone."

"People are always leaving, always running off to do things" Helen lamented.

"I'm still here" Steven said. "And so is Dad."

"But you'll leave me too, soon."

"You just have to get well so you can leave too" Marty said. He knew it was a losing battle. She wasn't going to be logical about this He'd spent enough time with Helen in the past to know what she was like. Needy, self-centered, a bit of a hypochondriac, and most of all, weak-willed. He began to wonder whether he wanted his son to spend too much more time with her. But she was the boy's mother. He didn't know what he could do.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 42.

Alex was so excited about the Martial Arts class that he'd wanted to sleep in his uniform the night before, but his mother persuaded him not to. Still, when he came into the kitchen Saturday morning he was already dressed.

"Alex, your class isn't until eleven" Gretchen told him, even though she thought he looked awfully cute.

"I know, I just wanted to be ready" he said.

"You don't want to get pancake syrup on your Gi do you?" his mother asked.

He thought about that. "Be right back" he said and ran off again, but returned quickly wearing an old T-shirt instead. Cameron handed him a plate of pancakes and bacon and he dug right in.

His mother and sister chuckled, but House was deep in thought. He'd liked the idea of sending Alex with Steven to the class but now he was beginning to wonder how it might affect his son's personality. Would it squelch his enthusiasm and happy disposition? Teach him to blindly follow rules and be overly polite? He'd have to watch Alex carefully.

He drove Alex to the Marshall Arts school. Marty was already there with Steven. The teacher they'd met before, Sam, was also teaching their class. The two dads watched them enter the room along with five other kids. One of the other father's looked familiar to House. It took him a few minutes to place him, and just as he did, the young man noticed him.

"Dr. House?" He didn't sound sure.

"Michael, right?" How could House forget that name. "Is Joey in this class?" He looked back into the room to see whether he could identify the boy who'd been born prematurely, the baby he and Cameron had diagnosed and treated for the Brazilian flu. "Is that him?" he asked, indicating a boy with dark-blond hair, who was talking to Alex.

"Yes. Do you have a kid in the class?" Michael Samuels asked.

"The boy talking to Joey. His name's Alex."

"Does he go to Steven's? Joey's been talking about a new boy named Alex."

House nodded. "Guess Princeton's smaller than I thought."

Marty had been listening to the conversation but didn't understand how House knew these people. Then he remembered.

"You and Rita still together?" House asked the young man.

Michael smiled. "Rhonda." He remembered that the doctor always got her name wrong. "Yes. She's in nursing school" he said proudly.

"And you're still a grease monkey?"

Surprised that House remembered that, he replied "My boss sent me for business classes, and now I'm assistant manager of the shop."

House nodded slightly.

"How's Dr. Cameron and your daughter? She was a terrific kid."

"Still is" House said. "She's in high school now."

The three men turned their attention to the class. The children were taking turns bowing to their teacher. Then he had them take a punch at his open palm, first with one fist and then the other. He didn't lavish praise, but he did compliment their efforts.

They followed that with some jumping exercises. When Sam clearly said stop, they did immediately. He had them stand straight and tall, not moving, for a full minute, then motioned for them to sit cross-legged on the floor. He talked to them about why they were there, what they expected to learn, and what he was going to teach them. At points they smiled or laughed but through it all he had their rapt attention.

Before they knew it, the hour was almost up. Sam had the children stand again and bow, not only to him, but to each other, before he dismissed them.

Alex, Steven and Joey came out together, smiling happily.

"Dad, this is Joey from my math class at school!" Alex was excited about that.

"I know Joey" House told him.

"You do?" Alex clearly didn't understand.

"Your mom and I met him when he was only a day or two old and very sick."

"Well, he's not sick any more."

"You boys had a good class today" Marty said.

"It was great!" Steven said. "And Alex and Joey and I are going to be three amigos, too."

"Well, we've gotta take off" Michael told them. "C'mon Joey. You'll see Alex in school and both boys next week."

After a chorus of good-byes, each of the boys went off with his father.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 43.

"Mom, you'll never guess!" Alex burst into the kitchen when he and his dad arrived home after the class.

Cameron looked at House for a clue, but knew that was useless. "So tell me" she begged Alex.

"Joey's in our Martial Arts class!"

"OK" she said, still wondering why he was so excited."

"Joey, from my math class" Alex explained. "Dad says you know him."

She narrowed her eyes. What Joey did she know who was about Alex's age? Then it hit her. "Joey Samuels?" she asked House.

He nodded. "Small world."

"I'll say!"

"Who's Joey Samu... Oh! I remember him!" Gretchen said. "Wow! He's in your math class too?" the girl asked her brother.

"Yeah" Alex said, grinning.

Gretchen smiled at that too.

"So how was the class?" Cameron asked.

"Outrageous! And lots of fun."

"Did Steven like it, too?"

"Yes. He and Joey and I are going to be three amigos too!" He laughed.

Watching him, House realized he probably had nothing to fear. Alex would always be Alex. Enjoying life in his own individual way.

"How's Joey?" Cameron asked him.

"He seems fine. His dad was with him" House reported.

"Michael? How are he and Rhonda doing?"

House knew she'd ask. He feigned disinterest but told her "He's assistant manager of the garage where he works, and she's studying nursing." But enough about other people. "What's for lunch? Watching those kids makes you hungry."

"You're always hungry" Cameron said. "Gretchen and I made taco meat. Go wash up and we'll get out the other ingredients to make tacos."

"Do I have to?" House mock-whined.

Alex grinned. "Yeah, Mom, do we have to?"

Cameron crossed her arms and stared them both down so that somewhat reluctantly they went to the bathroom to wash their hands. They stood side by side at the sink. Alex was tall enough now to reach the faucets himself so House let him turn them on. House squirted some soap on his hands and his sons, and they cleaned their hands, then dried them.

As the family ate, they talked about their friends.

"Audra's so excited that the adoption will be final on Thursday" Gretchen told them all.

"Nancy's pretty excited about that, too" Cameron said.

"Then Audey will be Steven's sister" Alex said. "Right?"

"Yes, I guess so" Cameron agreed.

"She's excited about that, too. She likes having him living with them" Gretchen said. "But now that his mother's better, won't he be going back to live with her?"

"It'll be a while until Helen can take care of herself, let alone an almost seven year old boy."

"Steven's birthday is in November" Alex said. "Then he'll be seven."

"And Joey will be five in November" Cameron told him.

House appeared to be absorbed in his tacos, loudly crunching the hard shells, but he was listening to everything they said. He wondered once more what Helen intended, and what would happen to the little boy that had become one of his son's best friends.

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 44.

"What are you drawing?" Audra asked Steven. It was Sunday after lunch and they were both working at the dining room table.

"It's a comic for my mom" he replied and turned the paper so she could see it.

"Like the comics Marty showed you" she said before picking up the sheet to look at it. In the first frame there were three boys in Gis and the words 'The Three Little Amigos'. Two of them she recognized as Steven and Alex. "Who's the other boy?"

"That's our friend Joey" Steven said with a smile.

The next three frames showed each of the boys punching a man's hand. Next there was a picture of the boys plus a couple of other kids sitting cross legged on the floor. The final frame showed the three boys again, this time bowing. "Your mom will love it!" Audra predicted.

"Is it really OK?" Steven needed reassurance.

"Much better than OK!" Audra could see that made Steven feel very proud. "You draw very well." She'd been thinking a lot lately about how much she'd miss having him around when he went back to live with his mother. It almost overshadowed her joy over the upcoming adoption.

Nancy came in wearing her jacket. "Are you ready to go?" she asked Steven.

"Nancy, look at Steven's comic!" Audra said, wondering if she should start calling her 'mom'.

"This is wonderful Steven!" Nancy said.

"It's for my mom" he said. He decided that he'd have to make another one later for her and his dad.

"She'll love it" she said, echoing Audra. "Do you want to come with us to the hospital?" she asked the girl.

"Sure." Audra put away her notecomp and grabbed her jacket from the hook near the door.

Thirty minutes later, Marty, Nancy and the kids walked into Helen's room at the hospital, expecting her to be doing better. Instead, Steven's mother lay in the bed with her eyes closed.

"Mom, are you OK?" Steven was obviously upset by the sight.

"Oh, Steven" she said weakly, opening her eyes. "I didn't hear you all come in."

"Aren't you feeling well?" Marty asked.

"Not really" she said. Then she saw the concern on her son's face. Two impulses warred within her. She'd had more attention in the couple of weeks she'd been in the hospital as an invalid than ever in her life, and she found she liked it. But she wasn't counting on the effect it was having on her son.

True, she'd initially planned on using Steven to get Marty back. Well, now the two had bonded, but it looked like Marty had his own family and wasn't interested in her.

"Mom? Do you like it?" Steven's voice broke through her confused thoughts.

"What?" She looked at him and realized he was holding up something for her to see. "Very nice" she said, without really looking at it. But that didn't curb the boy's excitement.

"That's me and Alex and Joey at Martial Arts yesterday" he explained. "And that's Sam. He's our teacher."

"Steven draws very well, don't you think?" Nancy asked her.

"I drew that for you" he said.

"Thank you" Helen finally said. It really was sweet of him.

"I'm going to draw another one for Dad and Nancy" he added.

Helen looked at Marty and his wife. Was she going to lose Steven to these people?

Audra had been watching Helen's face, and seen the range of emotions. She really didn't know the woman, but she was Steven's mom. "We're going to miss Steven when you're well enough for him to go home with you" she said, because it was true, but also because she wanted to see how Helen would react. She wasn't prepared for the combination of wistfulness and fear that appeared on the woman's face.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 45.

"Did you get your e-vite to Justin's party?" Ruth asked Gretchen on the school bus Monday morning.

"Yes, last night. But it's not his birthday."

"Well, he won't come out and say it, but I think it's to celebrate Audey's adoption" Ruth explained.

Gretchen smiled. "That's awesome! Who else is invited? Do you know?"

"Brandon, of course" Ruth said with a matching smile.

"I bet you're happy about that. Although it's not surprising. They're really close." Gretchen realized what she'd said. "I don't mean like they're gay or something, but, well, like Em and I are."

"I knew what you meant. Yes, they are. I guess he's invited his friends and Audra's."

"So Joel will be there?" Gretchen asked.

"Do you like him?"

Gretchen didn't want to commit on that. "I'd like to know more about him." They'd arrived at the high school. "Well, I'll see you at lunch."

"OK. See ya" Ruth said, then walked toward her homeroom.

Gretchen found Tommy and David talking about Justin's party when she arrived at hers.

"At least Tara won't be there" Tommy was saying.

"Why not?" Gretchen asked.

"She's having her operation on Wednesday."

"Oh! I didn't realize it would be so soon" Gretchen said. "Much as I don't like her, I hope that she'll be able to walk again afterwards."

"It won't change her personality" David said.

"No it won't. People don't really change" Tommy said.

Gretchen saw the look on David's face. She thought he must be thinking about Sylvie who'd recently turned into a boy-crazy flirt. "Of course, sometimes people go through phases. But eventually they snap out of it" she said.

Tommy realized what she was talking about, and wondered what he could add to help his friend feel better. "Parties at Justin's are always fun" he said to lighten the mood.

David smirked. "You could have fun anywhere!"

Tommy and Gretchen laughed and nodded in agreement.

Mr. Kerrigan made a few announcements and then they were off to their first class of the day.

 

House's research on Dr. Chambers had revealed nothing remarkable. He'd had a well-known and lucrative practice as a lung specialist, working out of a hospital in Philadelphia. There'd been no complaints against him. So why had he upped and left that practice to come to PPTH?

He decided it was time to pump the only one who might have the answer to that question, the person who hired Chambers, Lisa Cuddy-Wilson.

House breezed into Cuddy's office, ignoring Sean Sullivan's shouts that she was on the phone. "You know, don't you?" he accused the hospital administrator.

"House, I'm on the phone" she said, then resumed her conversation. "Thank you, Mr. Goldman. That will be fantastic." She ended the call and then, as calmly as possible, asked House "What do you think I know?"

"Why'd you hire Chambers?"

"Why is that any of your business?" she countered.

He didn't have an answer for that. That's what had prevented him from asking her before this.

Sensing his dilemma, Cuddy smiled. "It's another puzzle for you, isn't it? Good. But you're going to have to figure this one out by yourself. You'll get no help from me." Cuddy knew that she could tell him and hoped that he wouldn't cause the Chambers family any more grief by his one-man investigation, but she couldn't help herself.

He stuck his tongue out at her, turned on his heel, and left. He wondered what he could do next. Maybe there was someone he knew at St. Anne's in Philadelphia, but more than likely, they wouldn't be willing to share what they knew with Gregory House. Then he got an idea that sent him to his wife's office.

"Allie, do you know anyone at St. Anne's in Philadelphia?" he asked.

"I...I'm not sure. What is this about?"

"We need to find out why Chambers left there to come here" House said.

"Are you still..." She sighed. She knew she couldn't accuse him, when she herself was curious about the Chambers family. "Hmmm, I think one of the guys in my pre-med class is there. I'll check."

"Great!" he said, as if it was a done deal.

"I can't promise you anything" she warned.

"I know." He looked at his watch, although his stomach was already telling him it was lunchtime. "Got a few minutes to grab some food with a starving Diagnostician?"

"Always" she said, linking her arm in his and they walked out together.

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 46.

Cameron finished her call to Chris Evans in Philadelphia. They'd caught up on each other's lives. He'd also been able to tell her something about Dr. Kenneth Chambers.

She headed to her husband's office deep in thought. "Well, I've got part of the Chambers story from Chris Evans at St. Anne's" she announced when she got there.

House was suddenly alert. "He botch a case, harass a nurse, what?"

"It seems that there were three Chambers children. Joel was the oldest, but there was another daughter between him and Sherry."

"Go on."

"A year ago she was killed in a car accident. Eve was driving." Cameron knew he could draw all sorts of conclusions from that.

"She holds herself responsible. Yeah, that fits."

"She wasn't, of course. They were hit by a drunk driver. But she had a nervous breakdown" Cameron related.

"That explains her behavior, but why'd they move?"

"Maybe Chambers thought they needed a change of scene" Cameron guessed. "Chris didn't know." She sighed. "I told you it was only part of the story."

House nodded. "Were Chambers or the other kids in the car?"

"I don't think so."

"There's gotta be more. Well, at least we've got a handle on it."

"Chris didn't know them well, but I asked him to see what else he could find out from some of the other doctors at the hospital."

"He must really like you" House said. "Good."

"You're not disappointed that there isn't any juicy gossip about them, are you?" she asked.

"It would've been more interesting. There still may be" he speculated.

She smirked. "I've gotta pick up some lab results for one of my patients. See you tonight." She tried to kiss his cheek, but he turned so that her lips met his. She was smiling when she left.

 

"We should do something special to celebrate the adoption" Nancy told Marty. They were having coffee together in the hospital cafeteria.

"We can take the kids out to dinner after we're finished with the formalities" he suggested.

"Maybe we should invite Nils. We haven't seen him in a few weeks."

"Good idea. I know Audey would like that. And he hasn't even met Steven yet. I guess that means we can't go to G &amp; G, definitely not his idea of a restaurant."

She shrugged. "The kids like it. He'll probably be happy to be invited. Should we ask anyone else?"

"My brother and his family, certainly" Marty replied.

"I'll see if Allison and her family can come too."

"Maybe we should rent out the whole place and invite everyone we know while we're at it." He'd said it facetiously, but he could see a spark in Nancy's eyes. She was actually considering that. "I didn't really mean it" he told her.

She laughed. "I'll keep it to a few hundred of our closest friends" she said.

Marty groaned. "You're really happy about this adoption, aren't you?" he asked, taking his wife's hand.

She nodded. "It's been a long time coming."

"I feel as if she's been our daughter for more than four years now" Marty said. "It's hard for me to remember what my life was like without the two of you in it. Maybe I just don't want to remember."

She smiled at him, but knew that there was still something that would make his life complete. "Marty, what's going to happen with Steven?"

He could ask what she meant, but he knew. "He'll go back to living with his mother when she's able to take care of him. I'm sure we'll see him, especially now that he's gotten to know us. Helen won't try to keep us from him."

"Is that what you really want?" she asked. "To let him live with her?"

"What I want doesn't really matter. It's not like with Audra, who's mother was gone and who's father might as well have been."

Nancy nodded, but she still wondered what was best for the boy.

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 47.

Marty and Nancy picked up Nils on the way to the courthouse on Thursday. Audra introduced him to Steven.

"I didn't know you had a son" he told Marty.

"I didn't know myself until a little over a month ago" Marty replied.

Steven just stared at Audra's grandfather. He'd never known any grandparents, but this somewhat austere man wasn't like the kindly old people in his books. Audra had told him about her grandparents, so he wasn't too surprised.

"Steven will live with us until his mother is well enough to take care of him, but we're hoping he'll continue to spend time with us" Nancy told Nils.

They entered the judges chambers together. Judge Huntley had insisted on talking to them before she would finalize the adoption. She'd expected Marty, Nancy and Audra, but was surprised by the extended family before her.

She spent fifteen minutes going over the history, and Nils confirmed that he had agreed to give Marty and Nancy first custody, and then the right to adopt his granddaughter.

"Could the rest of you wait just outside while I speak with Audra for a few minutes?" the gray-haired judge asked.

They were surprised by this request, but agreed. Marty and Nancy took Steven and Nils to the outer office, leaving Audra staring after them.

"Audra, I just want to ask you a few questions and want you to answer without prompting from Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, all right?"

Audra felt she had to nod.

"You've lived with them for four years, is that correct?"

"Yes. And I've been happier than I ever was before."

"I'm sure you are. You're obviously well cared for" Judge Huntley acknowledged.

"Yes."

"Tell me, what do you like most about Martin Wilson?"

Audra thought a minute, then smiled. "He's funny sometimes. Can't I tell more than one thing, though?"

"Is there something else?"

"Yes. I've learned all about old movies from him."

"Old movies?"

"You know, from the twentieth century. I love the first Star Wars and some of the even earlier movies. He and Nan like really old ones, in black and white. Mysteries and comedies, ones with singing and dancing."

The judge finally nodded. "OK, I understand. What about Nancy Lloyd-Wilson?"

"Well, I don't remember much about my mother. She was sick for a while before she died, and that sticks in my memory more than the times before. And, of course, my grandmother was wonderful. But she didn't understand what girls my age like or want. I'm not saying that Nan lets me get everything I want, but we like to help each other shop for clothes." Audra chuckled. "She doesn't really have much fashion sense."

"Hmmm. What about your grandfather?"

"He's very old-fashioned, although he's getting there. But he had no idea what to do with a young girl." She paused. "I miss my grandmother and so does he. We try to see him pretty often."

"Have things changed with the addition of Steven to your family?" the judge asked next.

"I love having him around. He's a fun kid, although he was very sad and not very trusting when he first came to live with us. I'm almost sorry that it's just temporary, until his mother can take care of him again."

"So you like him?"

"Oh, yes. It's like I have a little brother like some of my friends do." Audra smiled.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" The judge consulted the paperwork while she waited for a reply.

"Yes, well, maybe not a lot, but several, and some are very good friends."

"You're fourteen. Are you in high school?"

"Yes, I just started Mercer High. My friends go there too. They're really excited about my adoption."

The judge raised an eyebrow.

"Marty and Nancy invited some family and friends to celebrate with us tonight, and then one of my friends is having a party tomorrow, and that's partly to celebrate the adoption, too."

So, a pretty typical teenager, the judge concluded. "Audra, do you have chores at home?" She needed to know whether the couple used her as a maid.

"Well, I have to keep my room clean. Marty and Nancy let me decorate it, but I have to take care of it. And we all take turns with cooking and laundry and even vacuuming."

"All?"

"Well, mostly Marty and Nancy take turns cooking and I help. Steven does, too, now. But I've taught them some of my grandmother's recipes and sometimes I do the cooking. And Steven can make pasta and do things like set the table." She smiled at the judge.

"OK, Audra. That's all I needed to know. Would you please ask your parents to come back in?"

'Parents'. The word was like music to Audra's ears. She opened the door and, without hesitating further said "Mom and Dad, the judge says you can come back in."

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 48.

Marty, Nancy, Audra, Steven and Nils were the first to arrive at Games and Grub. Audra watched her grandfather's reaction to the place. She knew he didn't eat hamburgers, didn't play video games, and never spent much time around lots of kids.

They were taken to a private room reserved for parties. With a smile, Audra thought back to all of the parties she'd been to here over the past four or five years.

"I've never been here before" Nils said. He hadn't known what to expect. The place looked clean, which was encouraging. They'd walked through the main dining room of the restaurant, crowded with families even though it was a Thursday night. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"I was only here one time before" Steven told him, grinning. He was suddenly tackled by a slightly smaller boy.

"Steven!" Alex shouted.

Steven's grin became even broader. "Alex!"

Alex let go of his friend. "Hello, Mr. Swenson."

"Hello, Alexander. It appears you have already met Steven."

"He's my best friend" Alex announced as his parents and sister arrived.

Cameron hugged Nancy and Audra, and Gretchen did too. "How'd it go?" Gretchen asked her friend.

"The judge asked me a whole lot of questions, but it went fine" Audra reported.

"We got you something" Gretchen told her. She handed Audra a rectangular package with pretty paper wrapping. "Open it" she encouraged.

Audra didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected presents. It wasn't as though it was her birthday, except, in a way, it was. She unwrapped a plain white box, then opened that. Inside was a door sign that read 'Audra Swenson Wilson'. She had to sniff back a tear. "Oh, Gretchen! Thank you!"

Cameron was talking to Nils. "We haven't seen much of you lately."

"Oh, I still visit Sushil every day. Usually in the early afternoon, when you're probably at work, and not for long." Sushil Nayar was the old man who lived with his family next door to the House family. "His Alzheimer's is under control, you know, but his overall health is failing. Still, I hope to make it to ninety myself."

"He seemed very frail the last time I saw him" Cameron confirmed. She wondered if it was time to have his son and daughter-in-law bring him in for an examination. Now she took a critical look at Audra's grandfather. He was looking better than ever. "How were your roses this year?" she asked.

"They were beautiful. You should have come over to see them" he replied. "I think Ingrid would have been pleased."

House was the only one who'd sat down at the long table. He'd grabbed one of the cans of peanuts and was shelling and eating them, dropping the shells on the floor.

Cameron noticed Nils was watching this practice. She knew she didn't have to defend her husband, but still she said "They encourage you to do that." She pointed to the little signs saying so.

"Fascinating!" Nils said.

"Have some" House offered, holding out the can to him.

Nils sat down next to him, grabbed a couple, and cracked them open. Soon he was munching on nuts and dropping shells along with House.

The next to arrive were Wilson, Cuddy and Tommy. They brought Nelson with them. Wilson shook his brothers hand and congratulated his sister-in-law and Audra.  
"Welcome to the family!" he told the teenager.

"Not that we didn't already consider you our niece" Cuddy added.

They were followed by Clair, Billings and Emily. They, too, had to add their congratulations. Audra didn't know who else her new parents had invited but she found out quickly. Elizabeth's mother brought her along with Ruth, Calene and Ningfang. And then Justin and Brandon showed up. Audra's day was complete.

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 49.

"Well, I guess everyone's here" Nancy said.

"I'll be back for the girls in a few hours" Elizabeth Carmichael's mother Lydia said, turning to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Nancy asked.

"I have to pick up Gareth from football practice. Enjoy your dinner everyone."

Everyone sat down. Except for Nils they'd all been there before and didn't need to look at the menus. Tommy introduced Steven to Nelson, then said "I hear you and Alex are going to Martial Arts classes."

The two younger boys nodded. "It's outrageous, Tommy!" Alex said.

"We go every Saturday" Steven added.

"And my friend Joey's in our class too."

"That's great, little buddy."

"Why do you call Alex that?" Steven asked his cousin.

"'Cause his dad calls him that sometimes" Tommy answered. "Did his dad give you a name yet?"

Steven shook his head.

Meanwhile, Justin was telling Marty "Thanks for inviting us."

"We wanted all of Audra's friends to celebrate with us."

Justin just smiled.

Then Gretchen asked Justin "How did Tara's surgery go?"

"They said it went well, but she's still in the hospital. They replaced some of the damaged nerves."

"I read about that procedure" Nancy said. "It's been getting excellent results."

"Now they have to see if it'll help her walk again" Justin told them.

"Why wouldn't she?" Nelson asked.

"Because it's been years since she did. Her brain may not register the repair" House explained. But Nelson and some of the others still looked puzzled. "OK, say you live out in the boonies somewhere. Your electric went out years ago and you've been getting by with batteries and a generator. Finally, someone comes out and repairs your lines. But no one tells them back at the main generator station, so they don't send power your way."

"So someone has to tell her brain that the nerves were replaced?" Gretchen asked.

House smiled at her.

Nils had been listening to all of the conversations, but he was even more fascinated with the menu. "Amazing! I never knew there were so many ways to prepare hamburger" the old man said.

"You can't go wrong with the standard cheeseburger" Marty advised. "But you also have to order the fries and onion rings."

They all ordered and then began to talk again. Nils continued to take it all in. He was both surprised and pleased by how comfortable Audra was with everyone. Then again, they were all here for her and Mr. and Mrs. Wilson.

When the food came the talk died down, but didn't stop entirely. Nils bit into his hamburger. He wasn't prepared for the juices dripping down his chin. It was quite tasty. He speared a French fry with his fork, but saw that almost everyone else was eating with their hands. That was probably why there were so many extra napkins on the table.

When they finished eating, the kids all asked to go off to the game room. House and Marty went with them, then Wilson and Billings followed. Nils decided that he wanted the entire experience. He was curious about these games that they'd been talking about.

When he first walked into the game room he thought it was a mistake to be there. The noises and lights were unlike anything he'd ever heard or seen. He walked to where Marty stood watching the two small boys, intent on a screen in front of them and using what looked like paddles with several buttons.

"These games teach the kids to think and act quickly, to reason and plan their moves. Some people think they're a waste of time, maybe even dangerous, but there've been reports that they spur intelligent thinking.

Now Nils could see that figures on the screen moved in response to the way the boys were pushing the buttons and moving their paddles. They were laughing as they played, it seemed to be a friendly competition.

He looked around for Audra. She was standing to the side with the Appleton boy, Justin, watching some of their friends play a game with helmets on their heads. There didn't seem to be any sounds coming from the machine in front of them. But he couldn't hear what Audra and Justin were talking about because of all the other noises in the room.

So he didn't hear her say "I'm looking forward to your party."

"The party's really for you" Justin replied, smiling shyly.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"Well, I didn't think your parents were ready yet for me to take you on a real date. I figured this way they couldn't object."

"Oh, Justin!" she grinned.

Nils hadn't noticed House approaching him, he was so intent on what Audra might be saying. "Young love" House muttered.

"What?" Nils wondered if he'd heard right.

"Haven't you ever noticed how those two look at each other?"

"Oh!" the old man said. His eyes had been opened to so many new things, but none as astounding as the fact that his granddaughter was growing up.

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 50.

"Your doctor signed your discharge papers and you're good to go" Marty told Helen the next morning. He'd agreed to take her home to her apartment, and get her settled. A nurse had helped her dress so that she was ready physically.

But she wasn't mentally. She wondered who would help her with shopping, cooking and cleaning. She still felt weak.

As if reading her thoughts, maybe because he knew her so well, Marty attempted to reassure her. "We've filled your refrigerator and cupboards. A home health aide will come by every day for a little while for the first couple of weeks to make sure you're all right and don't need anything."

"What about Steven?"

"I guess it'll be better for him to stay with us for a few more weeks while you get your strength back" he suggested. "We'll bring him by to visit every couple of days, OK?"

"I guess" she said.

He'd brought a wheelchair to take her down to the hospital lobby. When they got on the elevator, Cameron was already on it.

"I didn't know you were going home today" she told Helen. "That's great."

"I guess" Helen repeated.

Her lack of enthusiasm made Cameron grimace, but she decided to changed the subject. "Marty, that was a great party last night. I'm so happy for you, Nan and Audra."

Helen's ears seemed to perk up. She had to ask "What party?"

"Our adoption of Audra was final yesterday and we had a party to celebrate with our family and friends."

"Oh" Helen said, frowning.

They'd reached the lobby. Marty wheeled Helen to the door, then took her things and helped her up to go to his car. He couldn't help noticing that she seemed more depressed than before.

\--

"Emily, how can you be so sure that Tommy is the right one for you?" Sylvie asked Em as they waited for their history teacher to begin their lesson. "You've never dated anyone else."

"I haven't really dated him yet, either" the little blond replied. "Is that why you've been so flirty lately?"

Sylvie shrugged. "I like it when boys laugh at my jokes and tell me how pretty I am."

"David has always laughed at your jokes, too" Emily pointed out. "And he thinks you're very pretty." She wasn't sure she had a right to say it, but she went on "You know he's been unhappy watching you with the other guys."

Sylvie tried not to think about how her actions were affecting the boy she'd liked more and more as they were growing up. "Will he be at Justin's party?" she asked.

Emily smiled briefly "I think so."

Sylvie nodded. She knew what she should do. "Good" she said, then turned her attention to the teacher who was finally ready to begin.

\--

"That was a great party last night" Gretchen told Audra in English class. "You're really happy with Marty and Nancy, aren't you?"

"When I was younger I never dreamed that I'd have a family like I do now, parents of my own, even a brother, well, sort of" Audra responded.

"Steven is your brother, your step-brother, anyway." Gretchen smiled. "How long do you think he'll be staying with you?"

Audra shrugged. "I don't know. Marty's taking his mom home from the hospital today, but she won't be able to take care of him for a while. I wouldn't mind if he stayed forever. I just hope that when he goes back to living with her she'll let him spend time with us."

"I'm glad you like him. I could see last night how much he likes you. And he and Alex were so funny together."

"Your brother is really good for him. I don't think he's had many friends before." Audra hesitated, but needed to add "I didn't either before I met you."

"And now you have lots of friends, everyone who was at the party last night, and everyone who'll be at Justin's tomorrow night. You do know that the party is for you, don't you?"

"Justin told me" she said, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone what else he said.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 51.

Alex was all ready when Marty and Steven came to take him to Martial Arts on Saturday morning. A quick hug for his mom, a wave at his dad and sister, and he was out the door.

Another two children had joined their class, a boy and a girl. "I'm Catie" the blond girl said. "And this is my twin brother Corey." She obviously did all the talking.

Sam reviewed what they'd learned the previous Saturday, and then taught them some new fun exercises. Alex was glad to see Joey there again. He liked all of the kids in the class except for one boy, named Bradley, who only wanted to know when they would start punching and kicking each other. Sam had to reprimand him twice for pushing another kid.

Towards the end of the class, the children sat in a circle on the floor with their teacher and talked about respect.

"We are all different but we should respect each other" Sam said. "Everyone has a right to do what they want as long as they don't hurt anyone else. If your actions hurt someone, than that hurts you too."

Alex hoped that Bradley got the message.

After class, Alex went to Marty and Nancy's for lunch with Steven. Nancy had made them hot dogs and corn on the cob, and they gobbled it down, occasionally telling Marty, Nancy and Audra what they remembered from their class.

It was a nice Fall day, still warm enough for the children to play outside. After lunch they went into the backyard to investigate the tree house.

Alex knew that his sister and her friends had played in it when Emily lived in this house, and even after when Marty, Nancy and Audra moved in. There was a wooden ladder that led up to a platform with a rail all around the edge. A building sat on the platform, tall enough for a child to stand up inside. They went through the door and looked around. There were three child-size chairs around a small table and shelves with toys and games on them.

Nancy had packed Steven's school pouch with juice boxes, cookies and apples.   
The boys decided that they were hungry after their climb up the ladder so they sat down at the table for a snack before looking around. They found a telescope on one of the shelves.

"Let's take it out to the platform and take turns with this" Steven suggested. He pretended to be on a pirate ship. "Ahoy there. I can see shore but it's too far away" he said.

Then it was Alex's turn. "There's another ship and it's coming closer."

"We should signal them that we don't want to fight them" Steven said.

"Yes. We should tell them we respect them."

The boys played on the platform until Marty came out to tell them it was time for Alex to go home. They agreed to continue their game the next time Alex came for a visit.

Marty and Steven drove Alex home, and then continued on so that Steven could visit his mother. He seemed anxious about how she was doing.

"I expected you earlier" Helen said. She looked rested, but still pale and weak.

"I had Martial Arts class this morning, and then Alex came home with us for lunch" Steven reported. "We got to play in the tree house in the back yard."

Helen looked at Marty. It seemed that the boy was getting used to living at the house with him.

"How are you today?" Marty asked.

"Oh, OK I guess" she replied. "I'm happy to see that Steven is so comfortable living with you."

"He is, but he'll come back to live with you when you're ready" Marty said. "I hope you'll let us come to see him here."

Helen had spent a lot of time thinking since she'd been home. There really wasn't much else for her to do. She'd decided that she, Marty and Steven should live together in the house. She imagined that it was a mansion with many large rooms, very luxurious. The woman and the girl would have to move out, of course. But Marty owed it to his son and his son's mother to take care of them.

"I want you and Steven to spend lots of time together" she said. She thought, but didn't say 'just you, not that Nancy woman and the girl'.

So she was dismayed when Steven insisted "And Nancy and Audey, too!"

She was going to have to think some more about this.

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 52.

It was Nancy's turn to play chauffeur. She and Audra drove first to the Billings house nearby for Emily, and then on to pick up Gretchen before going to the Appletons' for the party. Nancy could tell how excited the three girls were. She knew that parties like this were preludes to their first real dates. It could be an enjoyable time, an emotional time, or even a miserable time in a girl's life.

Justin greeted them at the door. He reassured Nancy before she left that his parents would be there to chaperone. There were already about a dozen teenage kids in the house. Everyone greeted the three girls and congratulated Audra on the adoption. While Gretchen and Em wandered off to talk to other friends, Justin appeared to not want Audra out of his sight. Not that she minded. In fact a little shiver of happiness ran through her.

Popular music filled the large family room where the party was being held. Gretchen stood watching Ruth and Brandon doing the latest dance. They looked like they were having fun.

"Do you know how to do that?" Joel asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Sort of" she replied. "You?"

He shook his head. "I'm not much of a dancer. Not like Brandon and your friend."

"Her name's Ruth. Yes they dance well together." She came to a decision. "C'mon, let's give it a try" she said.

But after only a little while it was obvious that Joel was right about his dancing ability. He had two left feet. He couldn't coordinate his steps with the movement of his body.

Gretchen chuckled and stopped. "OK, I guess that's not gonna happen. Why don't we just get some punch?" she suggested instead.

Joel was only too glad to follow her to the refreshments table. On closer inspection, the punch didn't look that good, so they each took a soft drink can instead, along with a couple of chocolate-chip cookies, and found seats on a sofa.

"Justin said this party was partly to celebrate your friend Audra's adoption?"  
Joel asked.

"Audey's mom died when she was a little kid and she lived with her grandparents." Gretchen told Joel Audra's story. "She's really happy with Nancy and Marty. I'm glad they adopted her."

Joel nodded. "You've all known each other a long time, haven't you?"

Gretchen looked around. It was true. She knew just about everyone there, although some better than others. "I've know Emily almost all my life, but yes, I've known most of these people for four or five years."

"That's all? I thought you grew up with them all."

"No, Mom and I moved here five years ago to be with my dad. So I know what it's like to be the 'new' kid."

He nodded. He liked this girl. He didn't know her well enough to confide in her, but maybe someday.

\--

"Come outside for a little while" Tommy begged Em.

She nodded, and walked out through the French doors to the backyard patio with him. It was clear enough to see the stars and a half moon. There were a few other kids outside, some of them couples off in corners talking quietly. Emily was pleased to see that Sylvie was with David. They sat together near the swimming pool.

Tommy and Em found a bench under a tree and sat down.

"You look really pretty tonight" Tommy said, then rolled his eyes as he realized what he'd said. "Not that you don't always look pretty" he amended.

She just smiled at him. She sensed that he was nervous. Well, she was too. He'd kissed her at the school dance, a brief shy kiss, and she'd kissed back, but they both knew that this was only the start of many more changes in their relationship. She'd thought about that. A lot. Analyzed it, and what it meant. And there was something she wanted to say.

"Tommy, I like you. I think maybe I even love you, but I'm not sure what that's supposed to feel like. I...I just want you to know that whatever happens between you and me, more than anything else, I always want to be your friend."

"I hope we'll always be friends, Em" he said. "I've just been feeling so many different things lately, mostly about you."

"Yeah, me too" she agreed.

Tentatively, he kissed her again. It felt wonderful.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 53.

"Gretchen, wait up!" Emily called, running down the high school hallway. Gretchen stopped so that her petite friend could catch up to her. They continued on their way to gym class.

"I haven't seen you since the party Saturday night" Gretchen remarked.

"It was fun, wasn't it? And really nice of Justin to do for Audra" the little blond said. "I noticed that you spent a lot of time with Joel Chambers." There was a question in there somewhere.

"I'm surprised you noticed anything besides Tommy!" Gretchen teased, not ready yet to answer the unspoken question.

"I can kiss with my eyes open" Emily joked.

Gretchen laughed. "Joel's a nice guy. All of you have someone, why can't I?" But she had to admit her real interest in the 'new' boy. "Besides, I know there's more to the reason the family moved here than the car accident."

"But what about Scott?" Emily thought that her step-brother was perfect for her best friend, and that Gretchen always thought so too.

"I haven't heard from him since his first week at college. Do you think I should just stay home alone while everyone else is having fun?"

"No, of course not." Emily thought about that. "We haven't heard much from Scott either."

"Em, what if he meets someone else at school? Someone older, prettier?" Gretchen knew she could voice her concerns to her oldest friend.

"That's not going to happen. Why don't you email him? I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you" she suggested.

"I don't want to seem needy, or pushy either." Gretchen wasn't convinced.

"Just keep the message simple. Tell him about what's been happening here, like Audra's adoption."

"Or about you and Tommy?"

"Gretchen!" They both laughed, then Em shrugged. "I don't mind if you tell him that."

"I may tease, but I'm really happy that you and Tommy are...well, whatever you are."

Emily smiled at her. "Hey, did you see that Sylvie and David spent the evening together?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Gretchen nodded. "Remember when Elizabeth had a crush on David? And Ruth liked Nelson I think. Now she likes Justin's friend Brandon, and Elizabeth and Nelson are getting closer. But you've liked Tommy ever since you met him."

"Kinda like you liked Scott."

"Yeah, kinda."

\--

Marty waited for House to send his latest ducklings off to perform assorted tests on their patient before he approached the tall doctor. "Got a minute?"

"I think there's one somewhere around here."

"I need to run something by you." Marty had come to House in the past whenever he needed straight answers rather than his brother's less objective 'insight' on problems.

"Shoot" House urged, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"I'm beginning to wonder whether Steven should ever go back to living with Helen."

House shrugged. "She's his mother."

"I know that. But I'm his father. I don't know whether it's because I've gotten attached to him or not, but there's something a little off about her behavior."

"A little?" House scoffed. "The woman's extremely needy, very self-absorbed, and physically and mentally weak. But she has raised the boy up until now."

"And you saw him when she came to the hospital to see Jimmy the first time" Marty reminded him.

House thought back and realized Marty was right. The kid had come a long way in the short time he'd been with Marty and his family. "What does Lloyd say?"

"Nan's crazy about him. So's Audra" Marty replied.

House still wasn't used to giving other people advice. He'd really rather stay out of this, but something told him that he was already involved. "He doesn't have to go back just yet, does he?"

"No. Even Helen realizes she's not ready to take care of him" Marty said.

"Maybe she won't want him back" House suggested.

"Maybe. I think Steven's torn between his loyalty to her and wanting to stay with us." This talk with House hadn't really settled anything, but he was glad he could talk to someone about it all. "Five years ago I didn't think I'd have these kinds of decisions to make."

House gave him a strange look. "I hear you, Marty."

It suddenly hit Marty that the same could be said of House. They'd both gone from living alone to being surrounded by the love and the responsibilities of a family.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 54.

Gretchen knew that Emily was right. There was no reason why she couldn't just email Scott. She sat at her computer, and started to type. She realized that it had been almost six weeks since she'd seen him. A lot had happened in that time, some of it little stuff, but some of it important.

She told him about school, and about Audra's adoption. She didn't know whether he'd heard about Steven, so she told him about Marty's son, and then about Alex and Steven going to Martial Arts class together.

By the time she was done, she had a pretty long message. Before she had second thoughts, she clicked on 'send'. Now she just had to wait for him to reply.

While she waited, she decided to message Emily. She found her already chatting with Audra.

Kiddo: Hi, Em. Hi, Audra.

Blondie: Hi, Gretch

ASW: Hello.

Audra had changed her 'name' to her new initials.

Blondie: I was trying to convince Audra to volunteer at the hospital with us.

They'd long ago decided that using messaging abbreviations was 'childish'.

Kiddo: But she doesn't like hospitals.

ASW: Well, I don't hate them like I used to.

Kiddo: Then you want to be a candy striper with us?

ASW: Aren't we too young?

Blondie: I bet we can get Aunt Lisa to tell them we can do it.

Kiddo: Are you offering to ask her?

There was a pause while she waited for a reply.

Blondie: All right. I will.

ASW: What do candy stripers do?

Kiddo: Mostly they bring magazines and stuff to the patients.

ASW: Oh, that sounds good.

Blondie: So, Gretch, did you send that email yet?

Kiddo: You'll be happy to know it's on it's way.

ASW: What email?

Blondie: Gretchen sent Scott an email because she hasn't heard from him.

ASW: Oh.

Kiddo: Well, how would you two feel if Tommy or Justin were miles away and you couldn't see them?

ASW: I hope he answers you.

Kiddo: Guess we'll see.

Kiddo: I told him about your adoption Audra.

ASW: I still can't believe it.

Blondie: Did you tell him about Audra's brother?

Kiddo: Yes. It was a long message.

Kiddo: Maybe he'll think it was boring.

Kiddo: Oh, BRB, new message...

Gretchen opened her mailbox. There was already a response from Scott! She opened it quickly. It wasn't as long as hers.

 

Hi Gretchen,

Thanks for writing. Tell Audra I'm happy for her. Her brother sounds like a good friend for Alex.

I've been meaning to write, really I have. But I've been so busy. You have no idea how much work there is in College. They think you can spend every minute doing reports and reading and doing research. And that's not to mention the exams.

I've got a good roommate named Tony. I'm trying to talk him into coming home with me for Thanksgiving so you can meet him. He also wants to go into medical robotics like me!

Well, I have to go study for a chem quiz. I'll try to write when I have the time.

See you soon. Thanksgiving is only three weeks away.

Scott.

 

Gretchen finished reading the message, at least for the first time. She'd probably read it over and over again until she had it memorized. He was happy that she'd written! He promised to try and write. And she'd see him in three weeks!

Kiddo: It was from Scott!

Blondie: What did he say?

Kiddo: He thanked me for writing!

ASW: Is he coming home for Thanksgiving?

Kiddo: Yes. And he may bring his roommate.

Blondie: Now aren't you glad you wrote him?

Kiddo: Yes, I am. Thanks Em!

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 55.

Steven entered his classroom the next morning and took his seat. Bobby, Lonny and Alan hadn't been picking on him much since he stood up to Bobby at G&amp;G. Lately they'd been taunting a girl names Kelly and a short boy named Tyler.

He watched as Lonny grabbed Tyler's notebook and held it up too high for the boy to reach. Steven got up and walked over to them. "Don't you have your own notebook? Why do you want Tyler's?" he asked Lonny. "Guess yours doesn't have the answers to last night's homework."

"Stay out of this Outback" Lonny demanded.

"I don't think I want to. You should respect Tyler's property." Steven stood facing Lonny with his arms folded. "And the name's Auerbach."

"It's OK, Steven" Tyler tried to tell him. He was afraid that Steven might get hurt.

"No, it isn't. Lonny and his pals don't run our class" Steven declared.

Mrs. Banks came in just as he said that. She'd noticed that the boy was becoming more sure of himself. She'd also realized some of what Lonny, Bobby and Alan had been doing. "Lonny, is that your notebook you're holding?" the teacher asked.

"Uh, no. I was..." he tried to think of a good story..."I was just giving it back to Tyler. Steven took it" he lied.

"Tyler, is that true?" She suspected that it wasn't.

Tyler was torn. He was afraid of what Lonny and his friends would do to him if he didn't back his story. But Steven had been so brave to stick up for him that he couldn't bring himself to say anything that would get Steven in trouble. He took a breath and said "Steven didn't take it."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lonnie shouted angrily.

"Lonnie, that's quite enough" Mrs. Banks said. "Please give the notebook back and take your seat. If I find out that you've done anything to any of the other children in the class, I'll have to report you to the principle, Mr. Abernathy."

The class began. Lonnie shot warning looks at both Tyler and Steven, but didn't do anything else that day. He didn't notice how the mood of the other students had changed. Seeing Steven stand up to Lonnie, the other children were encouraged to join him.

At lunchtime, Steven was amazed at how many kids asked him to eat with them. He agreed to eat with Tyler and two other boys. Quietly, the four of them began to plan a way to protect the class from the three bullies.

\--

After school, Marty came by for Steven and took him to spend the rest of the afternoon with his mother.

"Marty, can't you stay too?" Helen pleaded.

"I have to go back to work. We'll be here at 5:30 for Steven." He couldn't help notice that she hadn't done much in the apartment since she'd returned. Dust was on every surface. But she had put on make-up. Was that to impress him? Or was she just trying to camouflage her pale complexion and drawn look? Because in either case, it wasn't working.

"Well, I'll see you later" she said trying to sound upbeat to hide her disappointment.

When he was gone, she began to pump the boy. "I'll bet Marty's wife isn't very nice, is she?"

"Oh, she's always nice" Steven replied. "She brought me this shirt and some other clothes, and even let me pick them out."

"And the girl? She's probably too busy for you."

"Audra helps me with my homework. She's very smart" Steven said. It was obvious he looked up to her. "And her friends are nice to me too."

"Oh!" Helen was even more disappointed with her son's answers.

He saw how sad she looked. "But I still love you, Momma. I'll come back to live with you soon, OK?" he promised.

"Yes" she said, nodding and trying to smile. "Well, you'd better do your homework."

He nodded and sat down at the table. Helen watched him and tried to think. Her plans weren't really working. Yes, Steven would come back, but she was afraid that he'd miss living with Marty, the woman and the girl. How could she get Marty to come back with him? From what they were saying, they had Marty and Steven convinced that they were nice, and good, and smart. How could she compete with that?

After a half hour Steven interrupted her thoughts, saying "I finished my homework. Will you check my math?"

She was determined to show him that she was better than the woman and girl and then get him to help her convince Marty. "Of course." She looked his work over. He was doing even better than ever. "Very good, Stevie!" she said and smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Audra showed me some tricks for making sure I got those problems right!" he said, grinning back.

Helen sighed.

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 56.

"So, what're you gonna be for Halloween?" Max asked Alex as they climbed the jungle gym in the school yard. It wouldn't be long before it would be too cold for the children to play outdoors, but for now they could still go out.

"I don't know" Alex said, although he had been thinking about it.

"I'm gonna be Spiderman or maybe Batman" Joey told them. He was at the top, waiting for them to reach him.

Alex had been Rocky Raccoon the previous year, but wanted to do something different. "Maybe I'll be one of the X-Men" he said.

"Who?" Joey wanted to know.

"They're superheroes, too. We watched one of the movies about them the other night and they all have different powers." He thought some more. "Or maybe I'll be a pirate. I played pirates with Steven in his tree house last week."

"My mom wants me to be a ghost, 'cause it's an easy costume to make" Max said. "But maybe I'll be a superhero or a pirate too."

Their teachers had taken the kids to a pumpkin farm earlier in the week and they'd spent the morning carving and decorating the one's they'd gotten. There was going to be a party at the school and all of the children were expected to dress up.

"Halloween is so much fun" Alex said. His two friends agreed.

\--

"I'm having a party for Halloween" Ricky Foreman told his friends at lunch. "Can you all come?"

"I'm sure I can" his best friend Zach said.

"Me too" Luis and Faith said at the same time, and then laughed.

"I'll have to ask my dad" the new girl Sherry told him. It had taken her a while to make friends with any of the other kids in Mr. Conway's class. Ricky was the first one to talk to her after he saw her at the hospital reception for new employees. Then Mr. Conway had assigned her to a project with Faith and Zach.  
Somehow she automatically became a part of their group of friends.

"We don't celebrate Halloween" Tina said. "But maybe my parents will let me come."

"My mom will call them about it" Ricky promised. He just knew it would be a fun party.

\--

"Have you decided what you want to be for Halloween this year, Steven?" Nancy asked the boy at dinner that evening.

"Halloween? I don't know" He hadn't thought about it.

"What were you last year?" Marty asked.

He hung his head. "I wasn't anything" he mumbled. How could he explain? "My mom doesn't like me to go begging and she says that candy's not good for me."

Marty and Nan exchanged glances.

"My grandfather didn't believe in Halloween either. He said it's a pagan holiday and we shouldn't celebrate it" Audra told Steven. He looked up. "I never had a costume until I came to live with Marty and Nan...I mean Dad and Mom." She smiled at them. She still wasn't used to calling them that. "I can help you with a costume" she offered.

"Would you?" It was obvious that Steven liked the idea.

"Sure!"

"So you've never gone trick or treating?" Marty asked the boy. He had his own ideas about why Helen hadn't let him go.

Steven shook his head. "We didn't give out candy either. Mom never opened the door."

Probably couldn't afford a costume for her son or the candy, Nancy thought, but didn't say anything.

"My grandparents always made sure that we weren't home" Audra said. "I kinda understood, but I always felt left out when the other kids talked about costumes and candy and everything."

Steven nodded. That's how he always felt.

"So, what do you want to be?" she asked him.

He still didn't know.

"Maybe you can wear your Gi and be a Ninja" Nancy suggested.

Steven shook his head. "Our martial arts uniforms are not costumes, Sam said. They're for real." He thought some more. "Maybe I could be one of the guys in the comics Dad showed me."

"That's a good idea" Marty agreed. "Which one?"

"That guy in the green outfit." Steven couldn't remember the name.

"Green Arrow or Green Lantern?" Marty asked.

"Green Arrow, I think. But I'm not sure anyone would know who I was."

"What about one of the more popular superheroes? Superman, maybe" Nancy suggested.

"Maybe"

"Well, whatever you decide, we'll help you with a costume" she said.

"And I'll take you trick or treating on our street" Audra said.

Steven smiled. He was getting to do so many wonderful things while he lived with his Dad and Nancy and Audra.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 57.

House absentmindedly rolled his gray and red ball between his palms. The truth was that he was bored. They'd diagnosed their patient a couple of days before so there was no puzzle for him to solve. His minions were off in the clinic or somewhere. He didn't know, didn't care. His wife was probably busy with patients, and so was his best friend. His kids were in school. What to do, what to do?

He'd diagnosed Helen Auerbach. She'd gone home. There was still a question about what she was up to. He didn't know what her motives were, but he figured that Marty could handle her.

The puzzle of Mrs. Chambers was something else. Allison hadn't heard any more from her friend at St. Anne's. Gretchen hadn't mentioned the son lately, either, at least not to them. Noel, was it? No, Joel. He wondered if she'd even seen him again at school or at the party at Justin Appleton's house.

Well, he wasn't going to find out any more sitting in his office. He'd already exhausted anything out on the web about Chambers. He stood up, grabbed his cane and limped off with a new sense of purpose.

It took a little while to find out which lecture hall Chambers was using. He entered quietly and sat in the back of the room, expecting to be bored some more while he waited for the class to be over. Surprisingly, the man was a good lecturer, a cut or two above the usual.

House could see that he had the students' rapt attention. Maybe he changed jobs because he was better at teaching than doing. Someone had to be.

The lecture was finally over. He kept his seat as the students filed out of the room. Chambers couldn't miss seeing him. In fact, he came right over and took the seat next to House.

"I didn't know you were interested in my class" he said.

House hadn't really thought through what he was going to say, but he could always play his usual games with Chambers. "Cuddy would never look for me here" he said.

"Why would she be looking for you?"

He was about to make one of his sexually-charged remarks, but realized his victim wouldn't get it. They worked best with people who knew him well, knew that it was a game he'd been playing with Cuddy for as long as he'd worked for her. "She expects me to work" he said instead. "As if!"

Chambers actually chuckled. "Isn't that what she pays you to do?" he asked. "I've heard you're actually a brilliant diagnostician."

"That's not work. It's a game and, yes, I'm pretty good at it."

"So what are you here to diagnose?"

House stared at him. This Chambers was no dummy. He'd have to play it cool. And no one could play it cooler than Greg House.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 58.

"How do I look?" Steven asked his father.

Marty hadn't seen the costume that Nancy and Audra had pulled together for him The boy wore an old shirt of Marty's with the sleeves rolled up to his wrists, leaving enough fabric to billow around his thin arms. The shirt was open at the top and one of Audra's black vests was over it. A wide belt around his waist held a scabbard with a wooden sword in it. They'd made a patch to cover his left eye. He had a tri-cornered hat on his head and an old pair of Audra's boots on his feet with his jeans tucked in.

Marty shook his head. "All you need is a parrot."

"Huh?" Steven didn't understand the reference.

"For some reason, pirates in movies usually have a parrot" Marty explained.

"Oh. Oh! I forgot!" The boy ran out to the back yard and returned quickly with the telescope that he and Alex had used.

"What do you think?" Audra asked Marty.

"You all did a terrific job" he said with a smile.

"I'm going to take him to a few of our neighbors before we go over to Alex and Gretchen's" Audra said. Steven and Alex had asked to go trick or treating together, and decided that they both should be pirates.

Audra thought she was too old to dress up and go door to door, but she was looking forward to taking Steven for his first real Halloween. She took him to the houses of a few of the neighbors that she knew. She watched as Steven puffed with pride when they praised his costume before giving him candy, coins or small toys. In a little over a half hour his bag was filling up.

"Time to go to Alex's" Audra told him. As they walked back to the house they saw some other kids in costumes, some of them very well done, some store-bought, and some pretty lame.

Marty drove the two children to Cherry Tree Lane. Alex was waiting eagerly for his friend. His costume was similar to Steven's, except instead of an eye patch, he had a mustache above his upper lip and an ornate earring clipped to one ear.

Gretchen and Audra accompanied the two boys as they walked down the street. They stopped first at the Nayar's, next door to the House house.

"Alex, you look great" Sundra told him.

"This is my friend Steven" Alex said, wanting to make sure that she gave his friend some of the treats she had.

"You both look wonderful!"

They continued down the street. The girls waited on the sidewalk as Steven and Alex walked up to each porch. It was warm for the end of October, so many people sat on their porches waiting for the parade of costumed children, ready with treats for them all.

"Are we going to your grandfather's house?" Steven asked Audra when they came to Appleton Boulevard. Then he remembered what she'd told him about her grandparents. He seemed so disappointed that Audra and Gretchen decided to take the boys down Appleton Boulevard to Ruth's house.

"You look so cute!" Ruth said when she saw Alex and Steven.

"We're not cute! We're fierce pirates!" Alex insisted, and Steven nodded in agreement.

Ruth had to muffle a laugh.

\--

Kenneth Chambers drove his daughter to the party at the Foreman's. He wasn't sure he approved of her attending the party, but he couldn't keep his children from going on with their lives. At least he knew that Foreman was the head of Neurology at the hospital and that his wife was a teacher at the school that Sherry attended.

Sherry was dressed as a hobo. Why, he had no idea, but it's what she picked. "I'll be back for you at ten" he told his daughter.

"OK" she said. She was glad he'd let her attend the party but she didn't really know what to expect.

Ricky answered the door when she knocked. "Great costume!" he said. He was dressed as a doctor, complete with lab coat and stethoscope around his neck. He led her to the family room where a few of the other kids from their class were sitting on chairs or the floor and talking. Ricky's younger sister and some of her friends were there, too.

Dana Foreman came in with candied apples. Some of the children, who'd been in her class in fourth grade or knew her through her children, greeted her. "We have a few games set up for you all to play" she said.

Soon the children were laughing and having a great time bobbing for apples. Sherry tried to relax, but she knew she had to keep up her guard. She couldn't get too friendly with any of the kids.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 59.

"What are you two looking at?" Tommy asked Gretchen and Audra at lunch on Monday. Gretchen had something in her hands and she and his cousin were smiling at whatever it was.

"Just some photos from Halloween" Gretchen told him, handing over her phone so he could see for himself.

He couldn't help grin himself. "They're so cute!"

Ruth looked over his shoulder. "Don't let Alex hear you say that" she warned. "He told me he was a fierce pirate." She tried to imitate the voice the boy had used. Her friends laughed with her.

"He's such a funny little kid" Nelson said. Tommy handed him the phone. "Steven looks cute too."

"I can't believe your dad let Alex out of the house wearing that earring!" Tommy said.

"It was his idea" Gretchen said, chuckling, and everyone else laughed again.

Justin, Brandon and Joel were drawn to their table, curious about what they were laughing at so much. "You guys are having a good time" Justin said.

"Take a look" Nelson said, handing him the phone. Brandon and Joel looked at it with him.

"Who's the boy with Gretchen's little brother?" Joel asked. He was curious about Gretchen and her family.

"That's my brother, Stevie" Audra said proudly.

Joel looked confused or maybe just surprised. Wasn't Audra just adopted? He was even more confused when Tommy added "And my cousin."

Seeing the look on Joel's face Audra explained. "My new dad is Tommy's uncle, and Steven is his son. He's been staying with us because his mom's been sick."

"How much longer will he be staying?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but the longer he does, the harder it'll be for him and for us when he finally goes back to his mom."

\--

Steven wasn't thinking about that. He was listening to Bobby and Alan brag about all the candy they'd gotten trick or treating.

"I got lots, too" Tyler piped up. He'd become more assertive now that he and Steven were becoming friends.

"I bet Outback didn't. He doesn't go trick or treating" Bobby said. He remembered that from the previous year.

"I did this year" Steven said. "Twice."

Bobby and Alan rolled their eyes. They obviously didn't believe him.

"Here, I have a picture to prove it!" Steven told them.

As they watched him pull something from his pocket, Alan asked "Did you draw another one of your fantasies?"

But the picture Steven took out wasn't a drawing. It was a photograph. "See, that's me and Alex and all of our candy and stuff." They'd poured out their loot on the family room floor when they'd gotten back to Alex's house and his mother had snapped some pictures.

"Great costumes!" Tyler said. "Who's dog is that?" The boys had forgotten about Junior, and of course the basset had to investigate. Cameron's photo captured the result.

"That's Alex's dog, the same one that's in my picture" Steven said, pointing to the picture he'd drawn week's before, still up on the classroom wall, tape and all.

Bobby looked from the photo to the drawing and had to admit that Steven had captured what he, Alex and the dog looked like.

Then Steven took out another photo. "That's my sister and Alex's" he said proudly. "They're in high school."

Bobby couldn't stop from saying "Cool!" as he looked at the picture of Audra helping the boys pick up the candy while Gretchen tried to keep Junior from eating it.

Alan looked at Bobby like he was a traitor.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 60.

House found his wife looking thoughtful as she read an email message. "Whassup?" he asked.

"I finally got another message from Chris Evans" she said.

"At St. Anne's?"

"Yes. He says that there were rumors going around a part of the hospital just before Eve's car accident that she was having an affair, but the rumors were squashed so quickly that he hadn't heard them."

"Eve was having an affair? Not Chambers?" House asked. That was rather unexpected. "That mousey little woman?"

"It is hard to believe, but maybe she was different before the accident" Cameron speculated.

"And maybe the rumors were wrong" he postulated.

"That's always possible. But at least it's something to investigate." Now she smiled. She knew he needed a piece of the puzzle to bite on.

And sure enough, he turned to go, telling her over his shoulder "I'll be back."  
She wasn't sure where he was going, but thought she'd hear about it later.

But there was really only one place for him to go. Chambers eleven o'clock class was just ending, so he didn't have to wait long before the man was alone in the lecture hall.

"House" the Pulmonologist greeted him. "You're a little late for today's class."

"What was it? The connection between smoking and emphysema? The efficacy of pneumonia vaccines?"

"Actually, it was on the indicators of lung cancer" Chambers told him.

House listed them for him, then asked "Did I pass?"

Chambers had to laugh. "Actually, I'm glad to see you. How well do you know Dr. Foreman and his family?"

"Eric Foreman?" House wondered why he was asking.

"Yes. My daughter went to a party at his house the other day. Maybe I should have asked before, but they seemed all right."

"Foreman can be pompous and arrogant, but he knows his stuff. Worked for me about fifteen years ago, you know."

"I didn't."

"Yeah. He's a straight-arrow, if that's what you want to know, and his wife seems terrific." House tried to think what he knew about Dana. "She's a teacher. My daughter and her friends all like her. The kids are...kids." He still wasn't sure why Chambers wanted to know.

"Sherry said she had a good time, and that they were nice."

House just nodded, trying to decide how to turn the conversation to Chambers' wife. "What did your wife think of them?"

"She wasn't with me when I dropped Sherry off or picked her up."

"Isn't she feeling well?" House asked, feigning concern.

"Oh, she's fine, just...just not ready yet to meet new people. You know how it is" Chambers said vaguely.

House felt like he'd given more information than he'd gotten, but it did seem that Chambers was becoming more comfortable talking to him. Maybe next time.

\--

"What are you looking at?" Tony asked Scott that afternoon. They'd just gone back to their dorm room after a chemistry lecture, and Scott had immediately checked his email.

"Take a look at this picture!" Scott said, grinning.

Tony saw a photo of two little boys dressed as pirates. "Who are those two little kids?"

"That one's Alex. He's the brother of my...of a friend. And the other is Steven, I think. I've never met him but he's sort of the brother of another friend."

"If he's a friend's brother how come you don't know him?" Tony asked.

"It's a complicated story, but bottom line is, the kids father adopted my friend recently and the boy hadn't been around until after I left for school."

"These friends male or female?" Tony was really curious.

"Both female" Scott replied. "You'll probably meet them all if you come home with me for Thanksgiving."

"About that. Are you sure it's OK with your parents? I can always find somewhere else to go or even spend the weekend at home."

"You said your parents would be away. You gotta come home with me. You haven't lived until you've had Thanksgiving dinner at the Wilson's and I want you to meet my dad and Clair and Emily."

"As long as they don't mind."

Scott just shook his head, then went back to reading the message Gretchen had sent with the picture.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 61.

Steven took the school bus to his mother's apartment the way he used to. It seemed strange somehow. And stranger still, his mother forgot that he was coming on the bus. She used to meet him at the stop, but when he got off and she wasn't there, he hefted his school pouch and walked the familiar route alone. The new jacket that Nancy had gotten him protected him from the November wind as he walked up the hill to the apartment house.

He took the elevator to their floor, then walked down the corridor. He didn't know whether to knock or just walk in, so he did both. His mother was sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"Hi, Mom" he broke into her thoughts.

"Oh, Steven. Didn't Marty bring you?" She looked past him at the door.

"No. Don't you remember? We said I'd take the school bus here today."

"Oh. Oh yes. Of course." She had a funny look on her face. Not ha-ha funny, more weird. But then she managed a smile. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Dad said he'd come for me at about 5:30" Steven told her. That seemed to please her.

"So, how was school today?" she asked.

"OK. We learned about weather" he related. "Lightning and thunder, rain and snow. Our teacher had a barometer." He said the word carefully to make sure he got it right.

"That's nice" his mother said.

"I finished my homework on the bus. Can I read?" he asked.

"Sure" she said, but looked surprised when he pulled out a palm reader.

"Dad got this for me because my grades are so good" Steven said with a big grin. "It's got all the Fiddlesticks books on it, just like Alex's."

Helen watched him settle in his favorite armchair to read. Marty was giving their son so many things that she couldn't. But rather than being grateful, she felt like a failure of a mother, and even more she was jealous of Steven. She was more determined than ever to get her share of Marty's attention and support.

While Steven read quietly, except for the occasional chuckle, she went into her bedroom to look for her nicest outfit. It took a while to find something suitable and once she had it on, it didn't look as good as she remembered. Maybe some make-up and the perfume that Marty used to like. Finally she returned to the living room to wait for Marty.

At 5:30 there was a knock at the door. Helen hurried to open it.

"Hello, Helen" Marty said, barely looking at her before he looked past her for Steven. "Are you ready to go?" he asked the boy.

"Oh, please come in!" Helen invited.

"Just for a few minutes. I told Nan we'd be home by six or so" he said. "But I did have a couple of things to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Helen perked up.

"I think maybe Steven should stay with you for a few nights soon so you can see if you can manage taking care of him."

"Oh." Her excitement quickly faded. But she had to say something. "That sounds like a good idea. You always have the best ideas"

"And I hope you don't mind, but we'd like to have a birthday party for Steven this year" Marty went on oblivious to her rapidly changing moods.

"Oh!"

"We'd want you to be there, of course."

"Oh!" She began to fantasize about accompanying Steven to Marty's house and then never leaving.

Steven was listening to his father with wide eyes. "Can I have a party at G &amp; G?" he asked.

"I kind of thought you might like that" his father told him with a smile. "Sure."

"You mean it won't be at your house?" Helen asked. She couldn't keep the frown from her face.

"The kids like to have parties at Games and Grub" Marty explained. "And none of the adults seem to mind."

"Oh."

"Well, come on son. Let's get going. Helen, thanks for watching him this afternoon" Marty said.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I miss him when he's not here" she said. "So how soon will he be staying overnight?"

Marty looked at Steven to see if it was OK with him, but the boy had a neutral look on his face. "How about tomorrow night?"

"So soon?" Helen asked, then caught herself. "That will be wonderful."

"And we should plan his party for Friday night or maybe Saturday."

"Of course. Well, I'll have to find a way to get to the place" Helen said. "What did you call it?"

"Games and Grub" Steven told her. "It's outrageous!"

"Don't worry. We'll pick you up" Marty told her. "But now we have to go. See you tomorrow."

Steven hugged her goodbye. She wished Marty would too, but maybe it was too much to ask for.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 62.

So Steven took the school bus to his mother's again the next day after school. This time she was there to meet him and walk him to the apartment. He was excited about his birthday party and talked about it nonstop.

"Tyler said he could come, and Alex and Joey will be there, too! It's gonna be outrageous."

The smile on his face made Helen feel good momentarily, but then she started thinking about all those years when she hadn't been able to do this for him. That thought was quickly followed by another more depressing one. Marty's wife and the girl would be at the party, too, and who knew who else.

"Are your friends' parents going to be at the party?" she asked as she unlocked the door to the apartment.

"Well, Alex's will be there" he said as he took off his jacket, hung it up, and plopped down in his chair with his school pouch.

Helen knew he meant Dr. Cameron and Dr. House. Dr. Cameron had been kind to her, but she was also a friend of that woman. Helen still wasn't sure what to make of Dr. House, even though she was grateful to him.

"Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lisa will be there, too, with Tommy, 'cause they're family" Steven was saying.

She'd almost forgotten that Dr. Wilson was Marty's brother and therefore Steven's uncle. And his wife was head of the hospital. That was a little intimidating.

"Mom, you're gonna love the hamburgers" Steven said.

"Of course" she replied, wondering what she was going to make him for dinner. She'd planned on hamburgers, but they wouldn't compare with what they'd be eating at the restaurant. What was it called again? Something strange, but Steven called it G and G. She sighed. "What would you like to eat tonight?" she asked.

"We can have macaroni and cheese" he suggested. "I'll make it when it's dinner time. You just sit and rest."

He really was a wonderful boy, Helen thought, and very helpful. Maybe she could take care of him again. But it wouldn't do to seem too capable. She needed to make sure that Marty knew that she and their son still needed his help.

Steven sat quietly, doing his homework. When he finished his math problems, he asked her to check his answers. They were no longer simple addition and subtraction problems, but much harder than when she checked his homework last. Before long she wouldn't be able to help him. She didn't want to ask who'd been looking over his work, but she seemed to remember him saying that the girl had.

"Very good, Stevie. You're still getting them all right even though they're much harder."

Her son beamed and it touched her heart. She decided it had been worth all the extra effort to pay attention to him today.

At 5:30 he went into the kitchen and began to boil the water. "Mom, do we have any salad?" he called back to her. She hadn't budged from her spot on the sofa.

Salad? When did he start to eat that, she wondered. But, of course, she knew. "No Stevie, I'm afraid we don't."

"Oh, that's OK" Steven said.

When the food was done, he brought two plates to the small table in the dining area between the kitchen and living room. They sat down to eat, but immediately Steven stood up.

"Oh, I forgot the glasses and drinks" he said.

"I'll get them." Helen got up from her chair very slowly, took down two glasses and filled them with milk.

Steven waited until she sat down again before he began to eat. "Mom, do you know how to make lasagna?"

"What? Oh, no I don't think so" she admitted.

"Oh" he said. He ate some of the macaroni. "How about stew?"

"Does Marty's wife make those things?" she asked. She was beginning to feel inadequate again.

"Nancy makes great lasagna and Dad makes even better stew."

It was Helen's turn again to say 'Oh'. She tried to think of somethings she could make. "You like my chicken, don't you?"

Steven grinned at her. "It's terrific."

She felt a little better.

The evening passed slowly and rather quietly. They really didn't have a lot to talk about. Helen turned on her small TV and watched a show she liked, never thinking to ask if Steven wanted to watch something, but it was OK with him. He was completely engrossed in his Fiddlesticks stories.

When bedtime came, Helen had a plan. "Why don't you call your father to say goodnight" she told Steven.

"OK" he readily agreed.

But as he dialed she got a sinking feeling. She just hoped it was Marty who answered. Then she heard Steven say "Hi Audey, it's Steven." Why didn't any of her plans work?

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 63.

The next afternoon, Cameron was on her way back to her office after a shift in the clinic when she saw Eve Chambers in the hospital lobby.

"Mrs. Chambers" she called to her.

"Oh!" Eve was startled that someone knew her. "Dr...Dr. Cameron, isn't it?"

"That's right. Hello. Are you here to see your husband?" Cameron asked. "The medical school is that way, and I think his office is down the first corridor to the right" Cameron directed her.

The woman nodded and began to walk in the direction Cameron had indicated. Curious, Cameron watched her. Something wasn't right. She found a spot out of the way and watched as Eve doubled back to the elevators, looking around furtively. When she got on, Cameron raced up the stairs, reaching the third floor in time to see Eve emerge from the elevator and head down the hallway to the right, a hallway with offices for some of the hospital's cardiologists, orthopedists, and psychiatrists.

Did Eve have an appointment with one of them? Why would she lie about it? Or was she having another affair? Cameron finally headed to her office, but she knew she had to find out more.

Nancy was at her desk, entering data on her patients. She looked up when Cameron entered their shared office. "Was the clinic busy?" she asked.

"Very" Cameron replied. "No matter how long I practice medicine, I will never understand the things that people do to themselves!" She sat down in her desk chair, probably the first time she'd been able to sit since the early morning. "So, how are the plans going for Steven's party?" She wanted to talk about something fun.

"Practically everyone he asked is coming, including his mother, of course. I'll be curious to find out how last night went. He stayed with her" Nancy said. She'd been worried about the boy all night. Her senses were telling her that Helen really wasn't ready to take Steven back full time, but they had to give it a try. "There's just something about that woman that doesn't seem quite right." She shook her head as if to clear it. "Allie, tell me I'm just imagining it because she had a relationship with Marty in the past."

Cameron shook her head too. "You're not imagining it. At first I thought she was just sick. She's a very needy, dependent type of person. But she's said some things that were, well, odd."

Nan nodded. "Guess we'll have to see how it goes." There was silence for a couple of minutes as Nancy got back to work and Cameron checked her messages, then Nancy changed the subject. "So, the girls will be starting as candy-stripers this weekend."

"I'm not sure the hospital is ready for them" Cameron said, chuckling. Five of them had applied and been accepted by Fran Harper, the nurse in charge of the volunteers, including the teenagers who delivered flowers, magazines, and sometimes meals to the patients. "I'm sure Fran will put them through her entire indoctrination, but I hope she realizes that she's dealing with a formidable force."

Nancy chuckled too, then got up. "Well, listen I've gotta go check on Mrs. Petranek. I'll talk to you later."

Cameron watched her go, then looked at the files on her desk. There was nothing urgent. She thought for a minute or two, and then she, too, rose and left the office. There was a man she had to see.

For once her husband was with his staff in his conference room. She entered his office and made herself comfortable. She didn't know how long she'd have to wait. Twenty minutes later, House joined her.

"If I'd know you were waiting, I would have sent them off sooner."

"It's OK" Cameron told him. "I need to bounce some things off you, and waiting gave me the chance to think them through some more."

House's eyebrows both went up.

"First of all, Steven spent last night at his mother's apartment" she told him.

"It had to happen eventually."

"Do you really think she's capable of taking care of him?"

"She did that for almost seven years, by herself" he argued.

"And you saw him when she first came here. You've seen the changes in him since he's been living with Nan and Marty."

"Allison, kids survive worse parents than Helen is. Whatever her deficiencies as a mother, as a human being even, you know she loves him."

"I guess. But I'm just worried that all the good that everyone's done for him, not just Nan and Marty, but Audra, too, and our son, that all that good would be wasted, lost."

"Lloyd and Marty won't let that happen" he said, hoping to reassure her.

"Greg, do you think Helen is stable?"

He looked closely at her face. She was really worried. "That kid's gotten to you, hasn't he?"

She nodded.

He pulled her into his arms. He wouldn't let on, but he'd developed a soft spot for the kid himself. "I think Marty can handle Helen. But there is someone else I'm much more curious about, the lung guy's wife."

"Eve." Cameron pulled back to look at him. "That's the second thing that's worrying me. I saw her today."

"Here?"

"Yes. She was sneaking down the office hallway on three after telling me she was here to see her husband."

"Now that is REALLY curious!" he said.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 64.

"Sometimes I think we might as well just move in here" Marty quipped as he led the way into the private party room at G &amp; G. Nancy, Audra and Steven laughed, but Helen didn't.

"It is a great place for parties" Nancy said.

"We had Audey's party here when she was adopted" Steven told his mother.

And Audra commented "I think I've gone to about a gazillion birthday parties here in the past five years."

Helen saw a table big enough for an army. How many people had they invited? The guests began to arrive. First came Marty's brother and his wife with a teenage boy wearing braces on his legs. No one had ever told her about that. And there was another teen girl with them, too.

"Happy Birthday, cuz" Tommy greeted Steven.

The younger boy grinned at him, then introduced him. "Mom, this is my cousin Tommy. And this is Emily."

"Hi" Tommy and Em said, but Helen was silent.

Next, a boy, younger than Steven, came in with a young couple. The man approached Marty. "Thanks for inviting Joey" he said.

"Michael, isn't it?" Cuddy asked. "You probably don't remember me."

"Dr. Cuddy" Michael said. Of course he remembered the hospital administrator. "You met Rhonda, didn't you? When Joey was born?"

"Yes, of course. This is my husband, Jim. He's Marty's brother."

Helen had been watching the exchange. Everyone seemed to somehow know everyone else. Then Steven addressed her. "Mom, this is Joey from my Martial Arts class."

"We're having a party for Joey's fifth birthday next week" Rhonda announced. I hope that Steven can come."

"I'm sure he'd love to" Marty answered and Steven nodded.

"Hi, Joey. I'm Steven's sister" Audra said. He smiled shyly at her. "And this is his cousin Tommy and a friend of ours, Emily."

Now Helen was watching Audra. She thought she knew why Steven liked her. She was very pretty and he was a male. It couldn't be anything more than that.

"Has the party started without us?" House and Alex entered, followed closely by Cameron and Gretchen.

"Sorry, House, we've already eaten all the food" Marty joked, but then he saw the stricken look on Alex's face. "Not really Alex. We couldn't do this without you. Your dad, maybe, but not you."

"Good" Alex said.

"Hey, whaddya mean 'good'? Don't you care that he made disparaging remarks about your old dad?"

"What's 'disparaging'?" Alex asked, and everyone except Helen laughed.

"Rhonda, it's good to see you!" Cameron told Joey's mother.

"Dr. Cameron. I'm so glad Joey made friends with your son and Steven. Hi, Gretchen. My you've grown up since I saw you last!"

Soon, a couple of Steven's school friends, Tyler and Brian, arrived with Tyler's mother. She wasn't sure who the birthday boy's parents were, but Marty came over to greet them. "Hi, I'm Marty Wilson, Steven's dad. This is my wife Nancy, and Steven's mother, Helen, and some family and friends."

They all seemed OK at first glance, but "Do you mind if I stick around for a bit?" she asked. You could never be too safe with your kids.

"Please do!" Marty said.

A waitress approached. "Is everyone here?" she asked.

"Almost" Marty told her. "Guess we can sit down.

She gave them all menus just as the last guests arrived, the brother and sister from the boys Martial Arts class. Helen had made sure to sit down next to Marty. Nancy was on his other side, but Helen tried to monopolize his time. She was glad she wasn't the only one who'd never been to the restaurant before. She looked over the long list of burger and chicken sandwiches, and tapped Marty's arm. "Marty, what should I order?"

"Huh?" he said. "Oh, you'll probably like the chicken better." He tried to turn back to his wife.

"But Marty, I eat that all the time" Helen insisted.

"Then get a hamburger" Marty said.

"I don't know..."

Cameron was sitting across from them. It was obvious what was going on. "Helen, the chicken is healthier" she told her.

Sitting next to his wife, House looked from one to the other. "But they make the best cheeseburgers in the area. That's what I'm having."

"Me too" Steven said.

She was more confused than ever. What should she decide? And now Marty was talking to his brother and she couldn't get his attention. She had another idea.  
When the waitress returned to take everyone's orders, she waited until Nancy ordered (a cheeseburger) and then ordered the chicken to show that she was more concerned about her health than Marty's wife. But Marty didn't even notice.

It didn't take long for the waitress to return with a couple of helpers and lots of plates filled with sandwiches and fries or onion rings (or both). Everyone dug in.

Once everyone finished eating, the waitress rolled out a birthday cake with eight candles on it. She lit them and Steven made a wish, then blew them out. House complained that they hadn't used the kind that wouldn't go out, but everyone else sang 'Happy Birthday' to the beaming boy.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 65.

While everyone ate their cake, Steven began to open his birthday presents. His eyes had been like saucers when he realized all of the gaily-wrapped packages were for him.

First he unwrapped one from his aunt and uncle to find a PS6. He looked up at them shyly and managed to say 'Thanks!'

"Open this one next" House urged. "It goes with that one."

Steven did as he was told. Inside he found four games for the PS6, including a version of the Rocky Raccoon game. Steven's grin continued to spread. How could it get better? But it did.

The present from Tyler and Brian held some superhero action figures, and the one from Corey and his sister Catie was a non-electronic board game. Joey gave him a T-shirt from their Martial Arts school. There was a set of new stories for his palm reader from the Three Amigos. And from Alex? A brand new school pouch with the three main characters from Fiddlesticks, Eddie, Kelly and Chip, on it.

"I thought you'd like that even better than a Rocky Raccoon one like mine" the younger boy said.

Steven nodded. "Thanks, Alex!"

Next he opened a big box from Audra. It was filled with drawing supplies and paper.

"So you can draw more comics" she said. When she saw that he was about to cry with happiness, she choked up too.

Marty handed him an envelope. "We couldn't wrap our present for you" he told his son, glancing at Nan who smiled back. Inside was a picture of a bike.

"No way!" Steven exclaimed.

"The real thing is waiting for you back at the house in the garage" Marty said.

The last present was the one from his mother. She looked apprehensive. After all of those wonderful gifts, would he appreciate what she'd gotten him?

But he smiled broadly when he opened it. It was a watch. He looked at Helen. "Thanks, Mom!" he said. "Thank you, everyone, for making this the best birthday ever!"

But it still wasn't over. Marty, his brother, House and Michael took all of the children into the game room while the women carried all of Steven's gifts out to the car.

"Look at the new game!" Alex shouted to be heard above the din in the game room. It was next to the Rocky Raccoon game and another one they liked.

"Fiddlesticks!" Steven exclaimed, excitedly. Sure enough, the game was based on their favorite stories with a touch screen instead of controllers, and bright, realistic graphics that resembled the drawings in the books. There were two or three other kids waiting to play it, so they got in line. They had to try this one out!

The place was a new experience for Joey, Tyler, and Brian, but it seemed that Corey and Catie had been there before. While they waited with the others, they all chatted about some of their other favorites. They seemed to like some of the same games as Steven and Alex.

The four teenagers went off to play Surfin' Safari and some other games, and House trailed behind them. But he stopped before they did. He'd spotted Evan Conway by one of the more adult games.

"Where's Princeton's fashion maven?" House asked the teacher.

"Oh, hello House. Uh, we're in one of our 'off again' periods, I'm afraid." In truth Evan looked very sad.

"Isn't it time you gave her an ultimatum?" House asked.

Evan sighed heavily. "I understand why she's hesitant to commit, you know."

"Hesitant is one thing, but to break up and make up and then do it all over again..." House let it hang.

"I hear that it took you ten years to marry Dr. Cameron" Evan pointed out.

"Try fourteen" House acknowledged. "OK. I'm definitely not the one to tell you what to do." But he didn't leave. "I hear Foreman's kid is in your class this year" he said, changing the topic.

"Ricky? Yeah. Great kid, and smart" Evan replied, glad to be on a less touchy subject.

"What about Chambers' daughter? What's she like?"

"Sherry? How do you know her?"

"Chambers is teaching at PPTH now" House explained.

Evan nodded. "She's a bit of a puzzle, kind of stand offish. Not shy. More like wary, you know?"

"Has she said why?"

With a shake of his head the teacher replied "She seems to be opening up to Ricky and his friends lately, but she's still rather private."

"Well, if you ever hear anything about why they left Philadelphia, let me know" House requested.

"As long as she doesn't tell me in confidence" Evan agreed.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 66.

Once they were home, House sat in the kitchen drinking a can of beer. There were a couple of things he wanted to run by his wife. Time was when he'd used Wilson as his sounding board, but he'd come to rely on Allison's judgment even more.

"Why are you sitting alone in here?" she asked, coming to look for him. The kids were watching a movie.

"Had my fill of crowds" he said by way of explanation.

She knew that wasn't far from the truth. He'd never been a very social animal, but for her and their children, he'd put up with the periodic gatherings of friends. She also knew that he more than tolerated those friends. "Since when did the kids and I become crowds?"

He smirked at her. "I was planning on joining the three of you in a bit." He put down his now-empty can. "Allie, I know you noticed what Helen was up to today..." He left it open-ended, knowing she'd jump right in with her opinion.

"She wants Marty back" Cameron stated.

House nodded. "That's what I thought, too. It'll never happen of course."

"Marty has a life with Nancy and Audra. He loves them. I think he loves Steven, but he never loved Helen. And now he doesn't even feel sorry for her."

"What does a woman do if she's rejected the way Marty's rejecting Helen?" he asked.

Cameron shrugged. "Depends on the woman. I know men like to think that we all act alike, but it's not true."

"Guess not" he conceded.

"I think I'll keep an eye on her, maybe tell Nan to do the same." She walked closer to him and kissed his bristly cheek, then turned to leave. But he wasn't through.

"Allie" he called after her.

"Hmmm?"

"What about Eve Chambers?"

"What about her?" She came back and sat down.

"Have you seen her again?"

Cameron shook her head. "Not since the one time."

"I talked to Evan Conway at G &amp; G today, asked him about the daughter."

"He was there?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah. Alone. Someone ought to knock some sense into Ms. Victoria's head!"

"What did he say about Sherry?" Cameron asked.

"Not much. That she doesn't say much."

"She was very talkative at the reception" she remembered.

"Some people can talk themselves blue in the face and never say anything."

"True."

They hadn't noticed Gretchen come in to find out what had happened to them. She'd heard most of the last parts of the conversation. "Are you talking about Joel's sister?" she asked.

They exchanged a guilty look. "We're still curious about why the Chambers family moved here" Cameron admitted.

"And what they're lying about" House added.

Gretchen shrugged. "Guess it's time I got to know Joel a little better."

"You might start with finding out who his mother might be visiting on the third floor of PPTH" her father said.

\--

Marty and Nancy drove Helen home from the party, and Marty accompanied her up to her apartment.

"Thank you again for Steven's party and for including me" Helen simpered.

"He couldn't have a birthday without his mother" Marty replied.

She smiled at him. "Marty, I've been thinking. Maybe I'm ready to take care of him."

"That's great" he said, although he knew he'd miss seeing his son. "I hope you'll let us have him, maybe weekends or something."

"Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful if the three of us lived together?" Helen went on, oblivious to what he'd said. "But he loves your house so much. If you, Steven and I lived there together it would be perfect!" Her eyes were shining as she described her fantasy world.

"Helen. Helen, look at me" he demanded. "That house is mine and Nancy's. We live there with our daughter. We love to have Steven stay with us. Maybe you can come to dinner sometime. But this is where you live" he insisted. "We can talk about arrangements for Steven another time. It's getting late."

She looked stricken. "How dare you! You have no rights to him!" she suddenly shouted.

"I'm his father" Marty pointed out. "The paternity tests proved it."

"So where were you for seven years?" She was becoming more unreasonable by the minute.

"I think we'll have to discuss this another time. But if you choose to fight me, you'll lose" he said, and with that he muttered a good night and left.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 67.

Saturday morning, Cameron had to check in on a couple of patients so she agreed to take Gretchen and her friends with her. It was their first days as candy stripers. The previous weekend they'd gone through medical screenings and an indoctrination of sorts, but now they'd be helping the doctors and nurses care for patients.

Cameron had been pleased that the five girls had decided to volunteer. It wasn't surprising that Gretchen and Emily would do that. The two of them had grown up around hospitals. When they'd lived in Albany, they'd take the bus after school to the hospital where she and Clair worked. Since they'd moved to New Jersey, they'd both visited PPTH often, since that's where their parents worked.

Ruth had helped to care for her mother through a long illness. She knew as much about nursing as any of them. Elizabeth had no connection to medicine or hospitals. She was still more sophisticated than the other girls, although her British accent had become less pronounced over the years. But she was a sweet and kind-hearted girl, and always ready to join in on anything the others suggested.

The real surprise was Audra. Or was she? When they'd met her five years before, she'd hated hospitals. Just walking into one reminded her of the hours she'd spent in one during her mother's losing battle with cancer. And that resentment was intensified when her grandmother, who'd raised her, spent the last month of her life here at PPTH. But she'd lived with Nancy and Marty since then, and she'd learned to view hospitals with a new perspective.

Cameron pulled into the parking garage, then walked with the girls to the lobby where they were met by one of the nurses. Cameron left them to check on her patients, knowing that Clair would pick them up after their shift.

There was a large group of young volunteers, male and female. The nurse handed out assignments and smocks for them to wear over their T-shirts and jeans. The smocks had replaced the pinafores that candy stripers had worn for generations. But they still bore the red and white stripes that gave them their name.

Gretchen was paired with an older girl named Leslie. Their job was to collect any flowers that were delivered to the hospital and bring them to the appropriate patient.

"Is this your first day?" Leslie asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"Yes. I'm so excited!" Gretchen said.

"Excited? Well, I guess so. Honestly, I'm just doing this because it'll look good on my college applications."

"Oh." Gretchen didn't really know how to reply to that. They loaded a cart with planters and cut flowers waiting at the reception desk and took the cart to the elevator. "Should we start on the first floor or the top one?"

"May as well start at the top and work our way down" Leslie said. "The last girl I was paired with lasted only two weeks. She couldn't take seeing all the sick people. But they don't bother me."

"Me either. I just hope we can do something to make their day a little better" Gretchen said.

They got off on the fourth floor. Gretchen checked the cards that had been marked with the room numbers. "Guess this one is for a room down that hallway."

Leslie pushed the cart and Gretchen walked beside her. "Where do you go to school?" Leslie asked.

"Mercer High."

"Me too. I'm a Junior."

"Oh. Do you know Justin Appleton or Joel Chambers?" Gretchen asked. "I'm a Freshman and I only know a few Juniors."

"You look older" Leslie said, glancing at her. "I think I know Justin, but I'm not sure about Joel. Chambers you said?"

"Yeah. He just moved here from Philadelphia. How about Brandon Sinclair?"

"Yes, he's in my French class. Kind of cute."

"I guess so. I know my friend Ruth thinks so." Gretchen smirked.

"So you like Justin? Or Joel?"

"Well, as friends, I guess." They'd reached the appropriate room. A girl about Gretchen's age was lying in bed, propped up with pillows.

"Hi, Natalie. We brought you some flowers" Leslie told her. Despite her claim that she was only in this for her college applications, it was obvious she was very good at talking to patients. Not overly sweet or cheery, just pleasant.

The patient looked at them both. "Do you work here?"

"We're volunteers" Gretchen told her. "Can we get you anything besides the flowers?"

Natalie shook her head. She watched as Leslie found something to put the flowers in, while Gretchen handed her the card that came with the flowers. Suddenly she smiled. "They're from my dad!"

"That's great" Leslie said. "Well, we have some more flowers to deliver. Have a nice day."

"Bye" Gretchen added.

But Natalie was no longer paying any attention to them, just looking from the card to the flowers and back again.

The rest of their delivers went about the same. Gretchen hoped her friends enjoyed their first day as much as she did.

\--

It was House's turn to take Alex and Steven to Martial Arts, an easy task because they both wanted to go. With Cameron and Gretchen at the hospital, he decided to stay a while and watch, something the school encouraged parents to do. Michael seemed to have the same idea. House hadn't had a chance to talk to him at Steven's party and there were a few things he'd been curious about.

"They all seem to be doing well" he said.

Michael smiled. "Joey's gotten such a great sense of self-confidence from these classes."

House nodded.

"Will Alex be able to come to Joey's birthday party?" Michael asked.

"Sure" House replied. In fact, he knew that Alex was looking forward to it. This also gave him the opening he needed. "Where are you living now?"

"My dad bought a duplex on the west side of town, and we're sharing it with him and my brother."

"And your mother? Will she be at Joey's party?" House asked trying to keep the same tone of voice, not willing to indicate that he was much more interested in her.

"I don't know. We've invited her, of course. But Uncle Mike has her on a shorter leash than ever." He sighed. House knew his mother's history, so he guessed he could tell him. "About a year ago, she took off. By the time he found her, she was so doped up, she didn't know who he was. Turned out she'd been stealing money from his pants pockets for months. All she wanted to do was go out and buy drugs."

There was nothing House could say. Not every story had a happy ending.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 68.

"Dr. Cameron!"

She turned when she heard her name called and saw Kenneth Chambers walking towards her down the hospital hallway.

"Hello, Dr. Chambers. How are you today?"

"Oh, fine. Fine. I'm glad I ran into you."

Cameron didn't reply. House had taught her how people liked to fill silences and you never knew what they'd say.

"What do you know about Mr. Conway?" he asked.

"Evan Conway?" She was surprised by the question.

"Sherry seems to have developed a crush on him."

She chuckled. "It's the accent."

"Accent?"

"He's from England, or maybe Scotland. I'm not sure" she said. "He's very nice."

"Married?"

"No, but he's been dating Clair Palmer's sister Victoria on and off for a long time."

Chambers nodded. "I guess he can't commit."

"Her, not him. She's had a few failed marriages" Cameron explained.

"But you'd trust your daughter in his care, right?"

"Yes, of course" she said.

"That's good."

"Why, did Sherry have a bad experience with a teacher in Philadelphia?" Cameron asked.

"Not Sherry." Suddenly he shut up. He'd said more than he'd intended. "Well, I'll be seeing you" he said, and hurried off.

Cameron stood there wondering what he's been talking about.

\--

"Gretchen!"

She turned when she heard her name called and saw Joel Chambers walking towards her down the high school hallway.

"Hello, Joel. How are you today?"

"Oh, fine. Fine. I haven't seen you for a while. I'm glad I ran into you."

Gretchen didn't reply. Her father had taught her how people liked to fill silences and you never knew what they'd say.

"What do you know about Mr. Conway?" he asked.

"Evan Conway?" She was surprised by the question. "He's a teacher at Live Oaks."

"Sherry seems to have developed a crush on him."

She chuckled. "It's the accent."

"Accent?"

"He's from England, or maybe Scotland. I'm not sure" she said. "He's very nice.  
Em and Audey had him for fifth grade, and I've met him of course, even though I went to Willow Grove."

It was Joel's turn to wait for more.

"He's been dating Emily's Aunt Tori on and off for a few years" Gretchen finally explained. "I wish they'd get married already. I LOVE weddings!"

"So he's a good guy?" Joel asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Good, 'cause I worry about Sherry."

"Why?" Gretchen tried to sound more concerned than curious.

Joel hesitated. "I really shouldn't say."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about...whatever it is, I'm here."

"Thanks, Gretchen." He smiled at her as another girl joined them.

"Hi Gretchen."

"Oh, hi Leslie. Um, this is Joel."

"You're in my English class, aren't you?" Joel asked.

"That's right. When Gretchen mentioned you yesterday, I didn't put the name and face together."

"You were talking about me?" Joel asked Gretchen.

"Leslie and I were working together at PPTH, and I asked her if she knew you, Justin or Brandon, since you're really the only Juniors I know."

He hoped it was more than that, but didn't say anything. "Well, I've got gym. I'll see you both later" he said and headed off.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" Leslie said.

"No" Gretchen told her. "We were just talking about his sister." She knew she wouldn't have gotten any more out of Joel, at least not this time. "I'm heading to study hall."

"So am I" Leslie said, and the two girls walked on together.

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 69.

When he arrived at the apartment after school, Steven was surprised to see his mother dressed and wearing her old blue coat. So why hadn't she met him at the school bus? Not only that, but her big gray suitcase stood near the front door and his smaller one was next to it. They hadn't used them since they'd visited his mom's sister in Pittsburgh two years before.

"Go check to see if I didn't forget anything from your room" his mother said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just do what I say!" Her shrill voice startled him.

"OK." He went meekly to his room and opened the drawers of his dresser one by one. Empty. Even the silvery tin that Nancy had given him to hold his money was gone. He'd been saving for Christmas gifts for everyone and had almost $17 already.

His closet was as empty as his drawers, except for a couple of things he'd outgrown. Of course, he didn't have all that much to begin with. He returned to his mother more anxious than before.

"I guess you got everything" he told her. "Where's the little can that was in my socks drawer?"

"We'll need that money" she said vaguely. "Let's go."

"Will we be back by Friday? 'Cause that's when Joey's birthday party is and I promised I'd be there" he said. "And I have Martial Arts on Saturday."

"You ask too many questions!" she replied, not answering any of them. She wheeled her suitcase out the door and, after he followed with his, she locked it.

All the way down in the elevator, out to the street, and walking to the city bus stop at the corner Steven's anxiety grew. Why wouldn't his mother say where they were going? Why were they leaving? And most important, would they ever come back?

They took the bus downtown and got off across from the Greyhound station. Helen deposited Steven on a bench with the two suitcases and went to a window to buy tickets. Steven watched, wondering if they were going to Pittsburgh again. He didn't think so. His aunt had seemed to be glad to see them go the last time. He didn't remember his mother talking to her since then.

Finally they boarded a bus. The driver had loaded their suitcases in the storage compartment, but Steven insisted on taking his school pouch with him. They seemed to ride for hours, stopping every once in a while to pick up passengers and let some get off. As they rode, Steven alternated between looking out the window and drawing on his pad.

When they pulled into one station a couple of hours after they'd started, Helen told Steven that they were getting off. He stowed his sketch pad back in his pouch and followed her off the bus. The sign said Harrisburg.

\--

The next morning just before lunchtime, Marty Wilson's cellphone rang. The name on the caller ID was Debra Banks. Why would Steven's teacher be calling him?

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Wilson? This is Mrs. Banks, Steven's teacher" she told him.

"Yes, I know who you are. Has something happened to him?" Curiosity was turning to fear.

"I was hoping you could tell me. He never showed up at school today" she said. "I understand he's been living with you."

"He moved back to his mother's place. Have you called her?" Marty asked hopefully.

"I tried" the teacher replied. "There was no answer. Oh, dear! I hope there's nothing wrong." She was beginning to sound distraught.

"I'll ride over to the apartment and check on them" Marty promised, catching sight of Nancy walking though the door to the main labs.

"Oh, would you? And please, let me know."

"Of course. I'm sure it's nothing" Marty said, although he didn't think so. He ended the call just as his wife approached.

She took one look at his face and asked "What's happened? Is it one of the kids?"

Marty nodded once. "Steven never arrived at school today. That was his teacher. She tried to call Helen but there was no answer. I'm afraid I'll have to skip lunch and go check on them."

"Of course. Let's go" Nancy said, taking his arm, determined to go with him.

Marty was glad of her company on the drive to the apartment building. They parked half a block away and entered the dimly-lit lobby of the nondescript brick building. Marty hadn't really thought before about where Helen lived. He'd had even smaller apartments himself years before, in even shabbier buildings, when he wasn't actually homeless. But at least this one was well-maintained.

They took the elevator up to Helen's floor and walked to her door. Marty rang the bell. There was no response and no sounds at all emanating from inside. No talking, no TV, nothing.

"Wait here" he told his wife. "I'll go get the super to let us in.'

He found Mr. Ramos in his first floor apartment. Ed Ramos had been the superintendent of the building for many years. He'd kept everything working, from the elevator to the heating and plumbing. Marty had met him once when he came to get Steven and found Ramos clearing a clog in Helen's kitchen sink.

"Mr. Ramos, I don't know if you remember me, Marty Wilson" he said when the man came to the door.

"Yes, of course. You're the father of Helen Auerbach's son."

"That's right. I wonder, have you seen them today? Either of them?" He didn't want to alarm the man, especially if it turned out there was a simple explanation for where they were.

"No." Ramos thought a bit. "I did see Ms. Auerbach in the laundry room yesterday."

"There's no answer at her apartment and Steven never made it to school today."

Ramos thick eyebrows rose. "That's surprising."

"Could you open the apartment so I can make sure they're alright?" Marty requested.

"Sure." Ramos grabbed a large ring of keys from a hook near his door and they returned to the elevator. "She hasn't paid her rent for November yet" Ramos related. "But I told the management company that she's been sick and they should give her more time."

They arrived back at the door where a worried-looking Nancy was pacing. She'd had enough time to imagine the worst. Ramos used one of the keys on his ring to open the door.

The lights were off and it was very still. The living room looked as it always did, except there was no one there. And when Marty went into Steven's room, he found all of his clothes and other things were gone.

As they left the apartment and Ramos locked up again, an elderly Black woman got off the elevator and pulled a shopping cart to the apartment across the hall.

"Hello, Ms. Franklin" Ramos greeted her.

"Mr. Ramos, how are you this fine day?" she asked, then turned to Marty and Nancy. "Were you looking for Helen?"

"Yes, we were" Marty replied.

Mrs. Franklin nodded. "I saw her and her boy leaving yesterday just before four o'clock. I always make sure to be home by four to watch my show."

"Did you talk to them?" Nancy asked.

"Only to say hello" the woman said. "They seemed to be going on a trip, had their suitcases and were in a bit of a hurry."

"Thank you Mrs. Franklin. If you see them come back, can you call me? I'm Steven's father" Marty said, handing her a card with his phone numbers on it.

"Yes, I've seen you with him a few times" she said. "I'll let you know if I see them, but I have to tell you, I'm wondering if they planned to come back." She opened her door and took her cart inside.

Marty handed Ramos a card, too. "If they show up, you'll call me, won't you?" he asked.

"Of course." Ramos told him. They rode down in the elevator, feeling more anxious than before. "I hope you find them" Ramos said before returning to his apartment.

"What do we do now?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know" Marty said. He'd been thinking about their options. He realized without legal rights to his son, there really was very little they could do.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 70.

Steven was alone in the apartment his mother had taken the night before. It was in the first building they'd come to with an 'apartment for rent' sign, not too far from the bus station. Smaller than their place in Princeton, it only had one bedroom, a work kitchen and the living room, but it came furnished.

He'd been so hungry when they'd taken their suitcases into the place. He was afraid to complain, but his stomach did it for him.

"What's wrong?" his mother had said, noticing the loud grumbles.

"I'm just hungry."

"Oh." She'd opened her suitcase and took out a plastic grocery bag containing the few food items she'd brought with her, a jar of peanut butter, a loaf of bread and two cans of soup. She'd handed the bag to Steven, then sat on the couch. She'd muttered something about needing to think some more.

Steven had decided to save the bread and peanut butter for breakfast. He'd looked through the three cupboards in the kitchen, finding a saucepan and some dishes. A drawer held some utensils, but no can opener. Luckily, the cans were the type with a pull opener.

He'd opened one can, putting the other away for another 'meal', then poured the soup into the saucepan. He'd figured out how to light the stove. Once the soup was hot, he'd filled two bowls, giving his mother the larger one with a soup spoon. She'd looked at it as if she didn't know where it came from, but ate it all, while he'd eaten his.

After 'dinner', Helen had claimed that she was tired, pulled her suitcase into the bedroom and closed the door.

Steven had realized that he'd have to sleep on the couch. He found sheets and a blanket in a closet near the tiny bathroom, but no pillow, so he used a throw pillow that was on the couch. He hadn't thought he'd be able to sleep, but he was so tired, that he fell asleep immediately.

In the morning, he'd gotten up at the usual time, showered and dressed, then he'd waited for his mother to get up. When she emerged from the bedroom at ten, she'd walked right past him without saying a word, and into the bathroom. She'd come out dressed in her nicest outfit.

"I'm going to get a job" she said. It was full sentence she'd said to him since they'd gotten off the bus.

"What about school?" he'd asked. "Am I going to go to school here?"

"We'll talk about it later" she'd said. "I'm going to earn so much money that we can get a house of our own and you can go to a wonderful school."

He'd prepared some peanut butter sandwiches for them both, and she'd eaten hers absentmindedly, then took her purse and left.

Now it was almost lunchtime. He didn't know what to do. He'd checked his jacket pockets and the pants he'd been wearing. Between them, he only had one dollar bill and two quarters, one dime, one nickel and two pennies. Not even enough to get something from the $2 Menu at the McDonalds they'd passed on the way from the bus station. He ate another piece of the bread. But now there wasn't much left.

Steven decided that he really needed to find a school to go to. He took his school pouch, put on his jacket, and left the apartment. Both of his parents, and Nancy, too, had told him not to talk to strangers, but his dad and his teacher also told him that a kid should find a policeman if they were lost. He decided that he was. Now he just had to find a policeman.

Once he was out on the street, he looked up and down, wondering which way to go. And there, less than a block away was a policeman! He walked up to the man and said "Can you please tell me where the nearest school is?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the policeman asked.

"No. I'm new here and I don't know the way to the school. My dad said that if I'm lost I should ask a policeman" he explained.

The uniformed man looked at the boy. Clean, wearing a new jacket and carrying one of those school bags all the kids liked. "If you go two streets up in that direction and then turn right for two more you'll come to an elementary school" he finally said.

"Thank you, very much" Steven said, smiling at him.

"Sure, kid."

Steven followed the directions to a big brick building. He walked up a flight of five wide stairs to a set of large doors, and through them. He thought he should find the office first, so he asked the first person he saw, a woman with frizzy hair and glasses, where it was.

"Right over there" she said, pointing down a hallway.

He walked until he saw a door that said 'School Office', turned the knob and walked in. An older woman with short gray hair sat at a desk just inside.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I want to go to this school" he said. "We just moved to Harrisburg yesterday."

"Where are your parents?" she asked. "And what's your name?" She took out a form and began to fill it in.

"I'm Steven. Steven Auerbach. My mom's looking for a job, but my dad's back in Princeton."

"Is that where you're from?"

Boy she asked a lot of questions. "Yes."

"Where did you go to school before?"

He sighed. "Franklin Elementary. I was in Mrs. Banks' second grade class" he said.

"Well, we'll have to get your records from them. Why don't you come back tomorrow at 9 in the morning and we'll figure out where you belong."

That sounded fair. "OK" Steven told her.

"And Steven?"

"Yes?"

She suddenly smiled. "Welcome to Harrisburg."

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 71.

Marty and Nancy returned to the hospital, unsure about what to do next. One thing they decided they could do was to find out what rights Marty had. So, before they went to their separate offices, he called Ed Stein, the lawyer who'd written up Audra's adoption papers.

"Ed, it's Marty Wilson" he said after a secretary put him through to the lawyer.

"Marty! How's the family?" Ed's jovial voice boomed through the phone.  
"Nancy and Audra are fine" Marty related. "I'm calling about my boy." He'd told Ed about Steven and Helen when she was in the hospital and his son was living with them.

"How can I help you?"

"I want to fight for custody." Marty hadn't realized it until he said it, but it really made the most sense to him and was what he wanted. He could see Nancy nod in agreement. "Full custody."

"What about his mother? Helen something, wasn't it?" Ed asked.

"Auerbach. She's been acting more and more erratic lately. Now she's done a disappearing act, taking Steven with her."

"Oh! Do you have any idea where they've gone?"

Marty hesitated. "No. Do I have the right to go after them or call in the police?"

"Well, since it's not considered kidnapping for the custodial parent to take a child, even if it's out of state, the police probably wouldn't do anything. How erratic has she been? What kind of proof do you have of her mental state?" Ed needed more information before he could advise Marty.

"Is that important?"

"It could serve as the basis for a custody suit if you do find them."

"Doesn't the fact that she suddenly took off count?" Marty asked.

"I'm afraid not. Has she threatened you or the boy in front of witnesses?"

"No." Marty said with a sinking feeling.

"What has she done?"

"Well, she wanted to move in with me, she and the boy" Marty replied, realizing how weak it sounded.

"How do you know that?" Ed asked.

"She told me so, and I told her calmly but firmly that it wouldn't happen. This was a couple of days before she left."

"Were there witnesses to her telling you that?"

"No." Marty had to be honest. "We do know that she left voluntarily. A neighbor saw them leave their apartment with suitcases, and none of their things were left behind."

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do" Ed told him. "You can probably hire someone to try and trace them."

"I guess that's what I'll have to do" Marty agreed. "And then find proof that she can't take care of Steven. Well, thanks Ed."

"If you can prove that she's a danger to the boy, or negligent, you'd have a case. Call me again when you do. And give my regards to Nancy and Audra."

"I will. Thanks for the advice. Bye." Marty turned to Nancy after he ended the call. She'd been following his end of the conversation, periodically nodding her approval of what he was trying to do. "We'll have to hire someone to find them and then find the proof we need about Helen."

"Then let's do that" she said.

"You agree that I should fight for custody?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Of course I do! Marty, you know I love that boy as much as you do." She put an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "We'll find him, and then we'll do what we have to so we can provide him with the kind of home he deserves." She kissed him again. "I'd better get back to my office. Call me if you hear anything. And whatever you need to do, just do it! You have my complete support, and I'm sure you have Audra's too."

"Audra! How are we going to tell her about this?"

"We'll just tell her. She'll feel the same way we do."

He nodded. "I love you Nan."

"I love you too." She smiled and walked away.

\--

Steven started back to the apartment. As he carefully crossed the street, looking both ways the way he was taught, he noticed a pay phone near the corner. Maybe he could call his dad! But when he reached the kiosk, he realized that you needed a phone card to use it. The cards he'd seen for sale in stores cost ten and twenty dollars. His shoulders slumped. Still he was now determined to contact his dad to tell him where they'd gone. So how could he do that?

Maybe he could send an email. Too bad he couldn't use either his PS6 or his palm reader to call or message anyone. Where could he find a computer? He continued walking down the busy street as he thought about it. Then it came to him, the library! Every library he'd ever been in had computers for people to use.

Up ahead he saw the policeman he'd talked to before.

"Did you find the school?" the man asked.

"Yes, thank you. They told me that I could start tomorrow after they get my records from Princeton" Steven told him. "Now I need to find a library."

"A library, huh?" the patrolman chuckled.

Steven nodded. "So I can use a computer to email my dad. He probably doesn't know where we are. I'm Steven, by the way."

The man continued to smile at him. "Well, Steven, you're very resourceful. You can call me Patrolman Dugan. Let me see. I think there's a library two streets further than the school."

"Thanks Patrolman Dugan" Steven said. "I guess I'll see you around here again."

"I guess you will." He watched the boy walk back the way he'd just come.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 72.

When Steven saw the school again he smiled, then continued on. Instead of the apartment buildings he'd passed before, the next street held several shops. On the corner was a bakery, with beautiful cakes in the window. As he went by, a woman came out carrying a bag and a box, and he caught a whiff of the wonderful smells inside.

The next store had a display of large red apples on one side of the double doors and even larger red tomatoes on the other side. They made him even hungrier than he was before.

Next was a clothing store. One of the dummies in the window was wearing a shirt like one that Audra had. Steven sighed. He missed her, and his dad and Nancy too. The last store was a jewelry store with watches and rings on display. He looked at his own watch, surprised to see that it was already 2:30.

He crossed to the next street, the one with the library. Above the first doors he saw the words 'Harrisburg Public Library' were carved into the stone and below that 'Midtown Branch'. Just inside was a big lobby and an information desk, like the one at the hospital. Steven walked up to it and asked "Where are the computers?"

The young man sitting at the desk looked at him. "The ones for kids are downstairs in the children's room." He pointed to a wide staircase.

"Thanks" Steven said. He walked down the broad flight of stairs to a large bright room. It looked like the kids area of the library back in New Jersey. Shelves of books lined the walls. There were also a few low book cases in the center, and some kid-sized desks with computers on them. A few little kids sat at a table with a woman who was reading to them.

Two more women were working behind a counter, one checking out books for a kid and the other taking books out of a carton. Steven sat down at one of the computers. It was similar to some he'd used before. But now that he was here, he wondered if he'd be able to use it to send email.

The woman who'd been checking out books came over to him. She was blond, kind of pretty. She reminded him a lot of Nancy. He sighed.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I wanted to email my dad" Steven said.

"I'm afraid you need a parent's permission to use our computers to send email" the woman told him.

He sighed deeply. "Oh. Well, thank you" he said and started to turn away.

"Wait. What's your name?" she asked.

"Steven. My name's Steven Auerbach. My dad's Marty Wilson. He works at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I just wanted to let him know that I'm OK." The words came out in a rush, but didn't hide the increasing panic the boy felt.

"Do you know his email address?" she asked, and Steven gave it to her. "OK, Steven. I'll send your dad a message for you."

"Thanks!" His face brightened considerably. "Can I wait to see if he answers?"

She smiled. "Sure." She went back to her computer and sent a message, saying that Steven was OK and in Harrisburg, but there was no immediate reply. Eventually Steven left, promising to return the next day after school to find out if the woman had heard from his dad.

"Ask for me" she told him. "My name is Jeannie."

"I will. Thanks, Jeannie. Good-bye."

\--

Marty had called a private investigator to begin the search for his son. But then he'd gotten busy, first with a new shipment of surgical masks and gloves, then he'd had to go down to the receiving dock to supervise the unloading of a new X-ray machine, and finally he'd had to begin some forms for the latest order of disposable diapers for both infant and elderly patients.

At five he noticed that he had an email message from a library in Pennsylvania. He was about to send it to 'trash' when something made him open it instead.

'Mr. Wilson, my name is Jean Corwin. I'm a children's librarian in Harrisburg. Your son asked me to email you to tell you he's OK and he's here in Harrisburg. He's waiting for a reply.' She'd signed it 'Jeannie Corwin'

He answered immediately:

'Miss Corwin. Thanks for writing me. Please tell Steven that we've been looking for him. Where is your library? We want to come get him.'

He looked at the time. He just hoped the woman was still there to reply. While he waited, he also noticed that he had a voice mail message.

'Mr. Wilson, this is Miss Banks at Franklin Elementary. I just wanted to let you know that we had a request from an elementary school in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania for Steven's records.'

It was too let to call her back, but at least they were finally getting somewhere.

\--

Once more Steven retraced his steps. This time when he passed the school, children were coming out. Classes must be over for the day. Many of them headed to waiting yellow school buses, but some were walking away from the building in every direction. He wondered if he'd make friends with any of them. Somehow he didn't think he'd ever have another friend like Alex. He might be younger, but he was so smart and so much fun.

Patrolman Dugan was still at his corner. Now he was making sure that the kids going that way got across the street safely. He smiled at Steven and waved to him. Steven didn't realize that the man was determined to keep an eye on him, maybe even check to see if there were reports that he was missing.

Steven reached the apartment building. It wasn't until he was on their floor that he realized that he didn't have a key. He had hoped to be home before his mother, but now he hoped she was there. He knocked on the door and rang the bell but no one was there. He tried the knob, even though he heard it lock when he closed it earlier. Yes, it was locked . So he sat down next to the door and waited.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 73.

Steven had thought about the people he missed on and off all day, but he'd been so intent on finding the school and, after that, finding a way to contact his dad, that it hadn't really penetrated. But now Steven was tired and hungry, and his longing to be back with everyone in Princeton overwhelmed him. He began to cry.

He'd been sitting on the ground for about twenty minutes when his mother appeared.

"What are you doing sitting out here?" she demanded to know.

"Waiting for you. I don't have a key, you see" he replied. He hoped she wouldn't notice that he'd been crying, but she was oblivious to his tear-stained face.

Instead she asked "Where did you go?" Was she angry?

He shrugged. "I went for a walk."

"You should have known that I wanted you to stay here. I don't want you wandering around a strange place by yourself!"

"I asked a policeman for directions" he told her, hoping it would help. "Policeman Dugan."

"Directions to where?" she asked, opening the door.

"He told me where the school was and the library."

"You don't need to know where the public school is! When I'm rich you'll go to a private school!" she insisted.

"But Mom! They said to come back tomorrow" Steven told her.

"Who said?" she asked.

"The lady in the office at the school. She has to get my records from Princeton." He wasn't sure he should tell his mother that, but he hoped it would make her proud of him.

"You told her your name and where you came from?"

"Well, yes." He cringed at her tone.

"You are not to go back there tomorrow!" she shrieked. "Do you hear me?"

Of course he heard. She was shouting. "Yes, Mom" he said obediently, but he was very disappointed. He knew now he shouldn't mention what had happened at the library. But now he looked down in defeat, then had a thought and looked up at her. "Did you find a job?" he asked.

"It's only temporary. I'm working in a supermarket" she said. "But soon I'll have a real job."

"Did you buy any food?" he asked. If she worked in a supermarket, maybe she'd gotten them something else to eat, although he hadn't seen any grocery bags. "I'm getting hungry."

"Stop complaining!"

"Yes, Mom." He was thinking that if they had the second can of soup, they'd only have the few remaining pieces of bread and the peanut butter for the next day. "If you give me some money, I can get some food tomorrow. I know where there's a store."

"I thought I said you should stay here tomorrow" she replied. "I'll think about it." She sat down on the couch, obviously with no intention of making dinner.

Steven couldn't wait any longer, so he heated the soup. When he brought her a bowl, she absentmindedly ate it, then said she was tired and went to bed, leaving him alone again. He cleaned up the supper dishes and pot, then sat down to read, but his mind kept wandering to everyone in Princeton. He wondered if they missed him as much as he missed them. And his tears made the words all blurry.

\--

Audra greeted her parents happily when they arrived home from the hospital, but one look at their anxious faces made her smile disappear. "What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried herself.

Marty and Nan looked at each other. "Helen took off with Steven" Marty told her.

"Took off? You mean they've left town?" Audra looked from one to the other for answers.

"We think they're in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania" Nancy replied.

"I'm going there tomorrow to look" Marty added. "We'll find him" he said to reassure the teen.

"How do you know that's where they are? Why would she go there? How will you find him?" Audra had even more questions than before.

"Come sit down and we'll tell you all we know" Nancy said, putting a hand on Audra's shoulder and urging her to the couch.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 74.

"When are we going to buy Joey his birthday present?" Alex asked his parents after dinner that evening. Gretchen had already gone to her room, and House, Cameron and Alex were in the family room.

"Tomorrow, I guess" Cameron replied, but it wasn't foremost on her mind. She knew that she had to tell Alex about Steven, and soon.

The phone rang. Cameron saw that it was Nancy and picked it up hoping to hear good news.

"Hi, Nancy. What have you heard?" she asked.

Nancy told her about the email and phone messages Marty had gotten, and that Marty was planning to go to Pennsylvania with the private investigator he'd hired.

"At least you know he's OK, and where he is" Cameron said. "Thanks for calling. Let us know if there's anything we can do."

When she ended the call, Alex asked "What did Aunt Nan say?"

Cameron pulled him into her lap, and glanced at House. "Steven's mother took him away last night. Nancy just called to tell us that he's in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, and Marty's going there to find him tomorrow."

"And then he'll bring him home, right?" Alex prompted.

"Oh, Sweetie, Marty can't do that" Cameron said. "Do you know what 'custody' is?"

"Like Aunt Nancy and Uncle Marty had for Audey before they adopted her?"

"Right. Helen has sole custody of Steven. She can take him anywhere she likes. Marty may be his father, but if he brought Steven back here without her permission, that would be kidnapping."

"Oh." He was disappointed of course. "Is Steven really OK?

"Steven seems to be OK." She tried to keep her voice matter-of-fact to keep from scaring him, but her son was too perceptive.

"How will Uncle Marty find him? Pennsylvania is a biiiig state."

"Someone from a school there called his old school to get his records, so he can start tomorrow."

"Helen took him to a school?" House sounded skeptical.

"I don't know" Cameron replied. "But I do know he was alone when he went to the library to try to send Marty an email message."

"Clever!" House commented.

She nodded. "One of the librarians sent a message for him. So there are two places for Marty to start tomorrow."

"Dad, you should go with him" Alex urged. When his father just raised an eyebrow, he explained what he was thinking. "You can help him figure out the mystery."

"Alex, Marty's hired an investigator to help him find Steven" his mother said.

"Yeah, but Dad's waaay better!"

Gretchen burst into the room. "Mom, Dad, did you hear about Steven?! Audra just told us."

"Yes, we were just talking about it" Cameron replied.

"I told Dad he should go with Uncle Marty tomorrow" Alex said.

"Oh! That's an outrageous idea!" Gretchen said. "You should do it, Dad!"

House scratched his head. "You two seem to think I'm some kind of superhero" he protested, but Cameron gave him a look that could only mean 'aren't you?'. "And what do you expect me to do? Kidnap the kid? Convince Helen to give him up?"

"That'll be good for a start" Cameron smirked.

"Why can't Uncle Marty and Aunt Nan get custody? His mom doesn't take care of him the way they do" Alex said.

House looked at the pleading eyes of his wife and kids, then threw up his arms in defeat. "If Marty agrees, I'll go with them." The relief and approval that greeted his offer were universal. He smiled, knowing he was going to get some extra special loving that night. Not that sex with Allison was ever anything else. Still, he'd learned that when she was pleased with something he'd done, she showed it.

And show it she did when they were alone in their bedroom, lavishing kisses and hugs, strokes and licks, in every conceivable place, and then some.

Later, as she traced the bones of his face with a finger, Cameron said "Alex was right. They'll need you in PA."

"What could I do that an experienced P.I. couldn't?" House asked.

"He never met Steven, or Helen for that matter. And Marty is too emotionally involved. But you've been observing both Steven and Helen closely since she came to the hospital. You know them well enough to figure out what they'd do, where they'd go. And if you should happen to find that Helen's been neglecting or mistreating Steven, Marty will have the proof that he'll need to gain custody."

House worked his mouth as he analyzed what she'd said but couldn't find any holes in her argument. He'd already convinced himself that he was going just to satisfy his own curiosity about what Steven's mother was up to and, yes, to please his wife and kids. That he might actually help Steven and Marty too wasn't a factor, was it?

He sighed. "I'm going anyway. Might as well be useful."

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 75.

The next morning, bright and early (too bright and early for House's taste), the three men set out for Harrisburg. The trip took almost two hours. During that time, the short and round P.I., Jerry Lozano, had first resented House's presence, then accepted it, but finally was glad to have him along. The doctor's unsentimental and brutally honest manner had kept Marty's bouts of panic in check and had even reinforced Jerry's advice about how to handle the situation.

They planned to locate the boy and his mother, confront her, and pleasantly  
request that Marty be allowed visitation rights and preferably joint custody of Steven. If that didn't work, they'd resort to more persuasive measures, and House had suggested a few that made even Jerry cringe.

Of course, if they could prove that Helen's actions were harmful to the boy, or even not in his best interests, they'd have a better chance in the courts if it came to a legal fight.

"And if we can prove that she's unstable, you might even get full custody" House pointed out to Marty, not to give him hope, but knowing that it was a distinct possibility. House kept thinking about her behavior at Steven's birthday party. Was that only a few days before?

They expected that they'd find the boy at the school on Townsend, so that's where they went first. They found the office easily enough.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked, looking up as they entered.

"I certainly hope so" Marty said. "My son, Steven Auerbach, was here yesterday. You may have been the one who talked to him and requested his records from New Jersey."

"Oh, yes!" she replied. "He seemed like a bright child. Uh, before I go any further though, may I see some ID? Must be careful you know."

Marty pulled out his hospital ID and driver's license. "These are two friends" he said. He didn't want to alarm the woman by telling her that Jerry was an investigator.

The woman looked at his cards through her half glasses. "We received his records from his school in Princeton, and you were listed as a contact" she said, but she was frowning. "We expected Steven this morning, but he never came in to the school" she told them. "I'm not sure what detained him."

"My guess is his mother" House said.

"She wasn't with him yesterday, was she?" Marty asked.

"Well, no. That's what was so unusual."

"Did he give an address?" Jerry wanted to know.

"No, he didn't. I thought we'd get that information when he arrived today" she admitted.

"Where's the library?" House abruptly asked Marty.

"Nearby, I think. It's on this street."

"It's only a couple of blocks from here" the woman confirmed.

"If Steven shows up, will you please call me?" Marty handed her a card with his work and cell phone numbers on it.

"Of course" she agreed. "I hope you find him. He seemed such a brave but lost soul."

\--

They got back into Marty's car and drove to the library, then looked for the children's room. When House saw the flight of stairs, he went in search of an elevator, but Marty couldn't wait, so he and Jerry descended to the brightly lit room.

"We're looking for Jeannie Corwin" Marty told the first adult he saw, as he looked around, hoping to see the familiar face of his son.

"What is this about?" the young woman with the blond ponytail asked.

"Are you Jeannie?" Jerry countered.

"No." She looked them over, and decided they were OK. "I'll go get her" she said and walked through a door into what seemed to be an office. She returned before long with an older woman with short dark hair.

"Were you looking for me?" she asked.

"If you're Jeannie Corwin" Marty answered.

She nodded.

Marty held out a hand. "I'm Marty Wilson" he said.

"Oh!" She smiled. "Steven's father."

"You haven't seen him today, have you?" Marty asked.

"School's not out for a few more hours" she replied. "He said he'd come back after school to find out if I'd heard back from you."

"He never showed up at the school" Jerry informed her. "Did he happen to mention where they were living?"

"No" she said, frowning. "It can't be far, though, since he walked here."

"Well, thanks" Marty told her. "If he should show up, please call my cell phone."

"Oh, yes!" she said.

They started back to the stairs just as House finally arrived. "What? Did I miss all the fun?"

"Steven's not here" Marty said, his disappointment quite obvious.

"They have to live somewhere around here" Jerry said.

"But how do we find out where?"

"Gotta be between here and the train station" House said.

"How do you figure that?" Jerry asked.

"Helen doesn't have a car. They must have come by train from Jersey. Probably found the first available place to live."

"Except not the train station. Helen hates trains" Marty told them. "We're looking for the bus station." He turned back to Jeannie. "Is there a bus station nearby?"

"Yes. Take Townsend to Main and turn right. It's about five or six streets down."

"Thanks again" he said, smiling at her.

"So what are we waiting for?" House asked, beginning to climb the stairs as fast as a man with three legs could.

 

Three Amigos in Love - Chapter 76.

They followed Jeannie's instructions but as they turned onto Main they saw how many buildings there were, and how many had apartments for rent. This was going to be a daunting task.

There was also more traffic on Main than there had been on Townsend. A cop was directing the cars around a fender-bender between a delivery truck and a bus while the drivers exchanged information.

"We could ask him if he's seen them" Jerry suggested, but both Marty and House were reluctant. "The alternative would be to go from building to building to ask the managers or superintendents whether they've rented a place to a woman with a seven-year-old boy two evenings ago" he pointed out.

Realizing that might be worse, Marty conceded "OK, I'll talk to the patrolman."

Miraculously he found a parking space in the third block from Townsend. The three men got out of the car once more and approached the cop. The truck and bus were gone, so he was no longer so busy directing traffic.

"Hi" Marty greeted him. "We're looking for a boy about so high." He held his hand just above his waist. "He's got light brown hair and brown eyes, probably wearing a new navy jacket and carrying a school pouch."

"The pouch has the Fiddlesticks characters on it" House added.

"Why are you looking for him?" Patrolman Dugan asked suspiciously, but something in his voice indicated that he'd seen Steven.

Ignoring his question, House plunged on "When did you see him last?"

Dugan continued looking from one to the other. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Marty Wilson. I'm his father" Marty told him.

"You got proof?"

Marty had to think about that but then took out his cell phone. He showed the patrolman some of the pictures from Steven's party, including one Cameron had taken of Marty, Nancy, Steven and Audra, and one of Steven with his mother. The boy looked so much happier than he had any time Dugan had seen him, but it was definitely the same kid.

"We're also looking for his mother. She brought him here from New Jersey without telling me."

Dugan shook his head. "I don't remember seeing the woman, but I saw Steven a few times yesterday. I told him where to find the school and the library. So he was finally able to email you?"

"Yes" Marty said without any further explanation.

"Do you have joint custody?" Dugan asked.

"No, but I want to make sure he's OK" Marty told him. "So you haven't seen him today?"

Dugan shrugged. "I figured he went to the school before I came on duty."

"He never showed up" Jerry chimed in. "Any idea where he's living, which building?"

"Sorry, no" Dugan said, frowning the same way the woman at the school and Jeannie had done before. Steven had already touched their lives and they were worried about him. "Somewhere in the next coupla streets, I'd say."

"Well, thanks" Marty said, handing him a card. "Call me if you see him, OK?"

"Sure" Dugan said, glancing at the card. "I'm Tim Dugan, by the way." He held out a hand to Marty. "You've got a good kid there, polite, smart. Hope you find him."

"Thanks" Marty said, shaking the outstretched hand.

As they walked back to the car, Marty asked "Now what?"

"We can sit in the car and watch for them, or start asking the building superintendents" Jerry suggested.

"I'll take the car" House volunteered. The whole door-to-door thing was not his cup of tea.

The other two shrugged. It was OK with them. But Marty felt he couldn't just sit, he had to do something, even if it was tedious, so he and Jerry set out on foot.

While they were gone, House called his wife to let her know the situation.

"Call if anything changes" she requested.

"Yeah" he said, but he didn't sound optimistic.

After an hour or so of fruitless searching down one side of the street, Marty and Jerry returned to the car.

"What took you so long?" House demanded.

"You have no idea how many buildings there are" Marty replied.

"No luck, obviously" House commented. "Well, I'm hungry."

"There's a Micky D's near the bus station. We'll get some food, and then try the other side of the street" Jerry suggested.

Rather than give up their prime parking space, they walked to the fast food restaurant. They got burgers, fries and drinks and sat near a window to eat.

"Why would Helen keep Steven from going to school?" Jerry asked. He'd been wondering that since House had suggested it.

The doctor shrugged. "Who knows why Helen does anything."

"She probably found out that he'd gone to the school and that they were contacting his school in New Jersey" Marty speculated.

"So she doesn't want you to find out where they are, huh?" Jerry concluded. "Do you think she may have moved on to avoid you?"

"She came to Harrisburg for a reason. Unless she no longer has that reason, I don't think she'd be ready to leave yet" House reasoned.

"I agree" Marty said. "They're still here" he added.

They finished their lunch and began walking back to the car along the other side of the busy street from the one Marty and Jerry had canvassed earlier. They stopped at every building on the way, much to House's obvious annoyance. Halfway back, they finally got lucky.

"Yeah, I rented them a one bedroom on the second floor" the short thin superintendent said. "They needed something furnished."

He took them up in the elevator, then down the shabby corridor to apartment 2d. The super rang the bell but there was no answer. He knocked and called out "Super, Mrs. Auerbach!". Still no answer.

He used his master key to let them in. No one was there, but Steven's small suitcase was next to the couch so they probably hadn't gone far.

"We'll wait here" Marty told the super.

"I can't let you do that" the man refused, shaking his head.

Marty pulled out his ID again, along with his phone with the photos and a print of Jeannie's email. He showed them to the building superintendent. "The boy's my son. I just wanna make sure he's OK and talk to his mother."

"I'm the woman's doctor" House said, not untruthfully. He HAD treated Helen. "I'm here to make sure she's taking her meds." Now he was stretching the truth, but if it worked, why not?

The man bought it. "Well, in that case..." He left them in the apartment and went back to work.

Marty, House and Jerry sat down to wait. House's eyes examined the small living room, then he got up and limped to the work kitchen. A couple of clean plates and a knife were on the counter next to the sink. He opened the cheaply painted cabinets. More mismatched dishes and a few pots, but no food. The refrigerator, too, was bare save for an almost empty jar of peanut butter.

"Maybe they went grocery shopping" he suggested, but wondered what they'd been eating.

"We passed a small market between the library and the school" Jerry remembered.

"If they don't show up soon we can go back and ask for them there" Marty offered.

It was quiet in the apartment. There were a few items of furniture, but it seemed unlived in. House looked at his Rolex. Almost 2:30.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 77.

About an hour later Helen came through the door, looking puzzled that it was unlocked. Then she saw Marty, House and Jerry, and she froze. "Where's Steven? What have you done with him?"

"We were waiting to ask you that very question" Marty replied.

"I thought I told him to stay here, not go anywhere" she insisted.

"Obviously he didn't listen" Marty said.

"Maybe, and I'm going out on a limb here" House said. "Maybe he was HUNGRY because there's no FOOD here" he suggested.

"What've you got in the bag, Helen?" Marty demanded to know.

She looked at the grocery bag she was carrying as if she wasn't sure how it got there. "What?"

House was closest to her. He easily took it from her hand. "Hmmm. You've got good taste." He pulled out a bottle of Scotch. "Glen Fidditch, one of my favorites. And what have we here?" This time he pulled out a bottle of Gray Goose Vodka.

"Those aren't mine!" Helen protested too much as she watched House make an exaggerated effort to find something else in the bag, but there wasn't anything else.

"Helen, you've been sober for so long. Why now?" Marty lamented.

"I told you. These aren't mine!" But she looked at the bottles hungrily. "I got a job, and I'm going to be a millionaire, or even a billionaire" she told them in a sing-song voice.

"What kind of job? Not at another dry cleaners I hope" House asked.

"No, silly" she laughed. "At a supermarket. But they let me go already." Now she was frowning. "They said that I was too slow!" She shook her head. "Well, I'll show them. I'm going to be rich like the woman I saw on TV, Linda, um, Linda something. And then maybe I'll buy that store and fire them all!"

"Helen, where do you think Steven went?" Marty tried to bring her back to reality.

"He should be here. Do you think I should punish him when he comes back?" she asked.

"You're not worried about him?" House retorted, but he was also wondering what woman she'd been talking about.

"I told him that he shouldn't wander the streets and he shouldn't go back to the school" she said as if that absolved her of any responsibility for him. "He'll be back. He loves his Momma."

\--

Where was Steven? As soon as his mother had left for work in the morning, he took his school pouch and set out himself. A plan had taken shape in his mind during the night. His overwhelming hunger may have had something to do with it.

He'd find somewhere to sell his PS6. Then he'd have money for food, and a phone card to call his dad. Even better, maybe he'd have enough to buy a ticket for a bus trip back to Princeton.

He didn't dare go back to the school. His mother had specifically forbidden that. He hadn't seen anywhere in that direction where he could sell the electronic device, so he walked in the opposite direction, back towards the bus station and then beyond.

He really didn't want to part with the PS6. It was a gift from his aunt and uncle. But what else could he do?

He'd walked for a long time without seeing any place that seemed likely to buy it. For a while he thought he was lost, and really panicked but then he found Main Street again and saw the bus station ahead.

Steven trudged on. When he reached the terminal, he saw McDonald's. He counted his money again. Still the same. But maybe there was something he could get for a dollar and some change.

He entered the restaurant almost two hours after his father, House and Jerry had eaten lunch there, and walked up to the counter. "What can I get for a dollar and sixty-seven cents?" he asked.

The girl behind the counter was a teenager about Justin's age. She looked at Steven's face, pinched by hunger, and took pity on him. It was mid-afternoon and a slow time. "Since it's halfway between lunch and dinner, I can give you a kid's meal for half price" she said.

Steven's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" he exclaimed when she gave it to him. He tried to eat it slowly, to make it last, but he was ravenous and it wasn't long before he'd finished it. He'd never eaten anything that tasted as good.

He felt a little better when he set out again for the apartment. He knew his mother would be unhappy that he'd left. He wished that he'd been able to buy them some food. Maybe she'd be in a good mood and would understand. Maybe she bought them something to eat at the supermarket where she worked. With that happy thought he continued on.

But as he neared the building he saw a car across the street, a little further down. It looked just like his father's car. Could it be? He carefully crossed the street at the corner, then walked to the car.

It was his dad's! He could tell from the New Jersey license plates and the hospital sticker on the windshield. There was no one in it.

Where was his dad? Was he nearby looking for him? Steven tried the doors but they were locked. Rather than going back to the apartment, he decided to sit down on the curb next to the car, and wait for his dad to come back. He didn't want to miss him.

 

Three Amigos in Love _ Chapter 78.

When Cameron picked up Alex from school to take him shopping for Joey's birthday present, the first words out of his mouth were "Did Dad call? Did they find Steven?"

"Yes and not yet" she replied.

"Why not?"

"He wasn't at the school so now they're looking for the place where he and his mother are living" she explained.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. She was sure he wasn't any happier than any one else about it.

Cameron's cell phone rang, just as they pulled up to the mall. "Greg, any more news?" she asked.

"What? No 'hello my wonderful, handsome and totally sexy husband'?" he asked. "I hear you rolling your eyes, you know."

"Greg!"

"We found the apartment, and Helen just showed up, but Steven's gone AWOL" he reported, more seriously.

"He couldn't have gone far, could he?" she asked.

"Who knows. He's been quite resourceful so far. We'll stick around a while in hopes that he'll come back."

"What's Dad saying?" Alex demanded excitedly.

She looked at her son, wondering how he'd take the latest news. "Greg, can you talk to Alex?" She hated asking him to explain, but maybe Alex would accept it better from his father.

House didn't hesitate. "Put him on."

"Dad, did you find Steven?" Alex asked.

"Not yet, Little Buddy. But we found his mother and where he's been living. It won't be long" House told him, less confident that it was true than he sounded. "Put your mom back on."

"OK" Alex said, handing the phone back.

"Don't say anything to Alex, but there was no food in the apartment. All Helen bought today were a couple of bottles of booze" House told Cameron.

She automatically closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. That was so sad. "The sooner you find Steven the better."

"Helen's got some fantasy about getting rich, something about a woman named Lydia?"

"Linda. Linda Lawson" Cameron said immediately. "She was a clerk at one of those twenty-four hour markets and won the lottery, then took the cash and invested in the chain of markets throughout the East and became a billionaire" she told him. "It was on the news recently." She paused, trying to remember more details. "The place she started was in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania!"

"Well, that explains a lot."

"And it shows how delusional Helen is. Oh, Greg!" With Alex listening she didn't want to voice her concerns for Steven. She needed to appear calm.

But House could sense her fears. "We'll find him. Just try to reassure Alex."

"Did Marty call Nan?" Cameron asked.

"He's on the phone with her now" House said. "Listen, I want to try getting some sense out of Helen. I'll call again when we find Steven."

"OK. Bye Greg. I love you."

"I...me too." He closed the phone connection, then sat next to Helen on the couch. She sat staring straight ahead, oblivious to Jerry wandering through the apartment, taking notes on the living conditions she'd provided for Steven. She was also oblivious to the conversation Marty was having on the phone.

"Nancy, it's worse than we thought" Marty told his wife. "I don't know what they've been eating the last couple of days, but there's nothing here now. It looks like Steven's been sleeping on the couch."

"Poor kid! He must be lonely, scared and hungry" Nancy replied. "No wonder he was so anxious to call you."

"I just hope he hasn't done anything desperate or dangerous" Marty lamented.

"You've got to find him!" she said. "And when you do, bring him back here."

"I intend to, boss" Marty said, trying to make light of a very serious situation. "We'll find him. I think I may have to leave House here with Helen just in case he comes back, and Jerry and I will drive around for a while to look for him." He couldn't just sit and do nothing.

"OK. And call me the minute you find him."

"That goes without saying. Bye, Nan. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Marty. And, in case you still wondered, I love Steven too."

When he ended the call, Marty saw that House was trying to talk to Helen. Instead of responding, she was rocking back and forth, keening. It was an eerie sound.

"We're going to have to bring them both back with us" House said. "We need a psych evaluation on this one."

"Can you stay with her while Jerry and I go looking some more for Stevie?" Marty asked. "It's still likely that he'll come back here."

House considered that for a minute or two before agreeing.

"She's been using the bedroom" Jerry said, coming back to the living room. "And lookee what I found." He held up an almost empty bottle of cheap wine. "And under the mattress..." he said holding up a wad of paper currency.

"So she had enough to feed herself and the kid, but was hording it?" House said.

Jerry nodded.

Marty shook his head, looking sadder than ever. "Let's go, Jerry. I've gotta find my son."

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 79.

Marty and Jerry descended the stairs to the ground floor, with the detective keeping up a constant conversation.

"I took some pics of the apartment, the empty cupboards and refrigerator, and the wad of cash hidden under the mattress. I don't think that we'll have any trouble proving that Helen is an unfit mother" Jerry said.

"She's sick" Marty replied. "She needs help."

Jerry nodded in agreement. "That goes without saying. And it's another reason you should be able to get full custody."

They left the apartment building and began walking toward the car. Daylight was fading fast outside. Marty's hopes of finding Steven before dark were fading with it.

"Man, the homeless are getting younger and younger!" Jerry exclaimed, catching sight of the small figure sitting on the ground next to the Marty's car.

But Marty recognized his son at once. "Steven!"

The boy heard him. He rose and started running to him. "Dad!" He threw his arms around his father, obviously thrilled to see him. He looked at the man with his father with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety.

"Stevie, this is Jerry. He's been helping us look for you" Marty explained.

"Oh!"

"Are you OK, kid?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" Steven replied. "But how did you find me?"

"I got an email from Jeannie at the library, and the school contacted your school in Princeton, so Mrs. Banks called me" Marty replied. "Where have you been? You didn't go back to the school and you weren't in the apartment."

"You found out where we're living? Is Mom angry? She told me not to go out, but I was so hungry and I wanted to call you" he said.

"Are you still hungry?"

"A little" Steven said. "I had enough money to get a kid's meal at McDonald's."

"How long ago?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know" Steven said, shrugging. "My watched stopped."

"Your mom..." Marty started, then looked at Jerry before going on. "She's not feeling well, so we're taking her back to Princeton to the hospital and you're coming home with me."

"What's wrong with her?" Steven asked. "She's been acting funny. I don't know why we had to come here."

"We're not sure what's wrong" Marty replied. "House is with her in the apartment, trying to find out, but she's going to need a different kind of doctor."

"Uncle Greg is here? Who else is here?"

"That's it, but we'll have you home soon. C'mon, let's get back to the apartment to get your things and your mother's."

Steven nodded, hefted his pouch and took his father's hand. They walked back to the building with Jerry at their side.

"Forget something?" House asked as the door opened again, but then he saw that the two men had Steven with them. He was so surprised that he didn't have the time to hide his smile.

"Hi, Uncle Greg" the boy said happily.

House restored his usual sarcastic expression. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Steven laughed for the first time in two days. Then he saw that his mother wasn't in the living room. "Where's Mom?"

"I talked her into taking a nap. Frankly, it wasn't hard" House replied. "What did she tell you about why you were here?"

"She didn't really" Steven replied. He shrugged again. "Mostly she talked about getting rich and buying a mansion and sending me to a private school." He looked at his father. "I don't want to go to a private school, Dad. I just want to go home."

"And that's what you're going to do" Marty told him.

"Maybe we should get Steven some more food before we take off" Jerry suggested.

Marty nodded. "Helen too, probably."

"We had peanut butter sandwiches for breakfast" Steven reported. "And soup for dinner last night."

"There's a wrapper from a loaf of bread in the trash can, along with a couple of empty soup cans." House had been busy investigating more while the other two men were gone.

"That's all we had" Steven said. "I didn't have enough money to get any more food, but I thought Mom would bring something home from the market where she's working."

House and Marty exchanged a look. Then Marty took out his phone. "There's someone I've gotta call" he said.

"Nancy! And Audey, too" Steven guessed. "Can I talk to them?"

"Sure you can!" Marty said. Then Nancy answered her phone. "Nan, we found him. Here, he wants to say hello." He handed the phone to his son.

"Nancy! I missed you so much!" Steven said.

"Oh, sweetie, we missed you too!" she replied. "We can't wait until your dad brings you home."

"Mom, I want to talk to him too" Audra could be heard to say.

"There's a young lady here who seems to want to talk to you" Nancy told Steven. "I wonder why" she joked, then gave the teen the phone.

"Stevie, are you really OK?" Audra asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK, just a little hungry."

"Well, we'll see you soon, OK?" she said.

"Yeah." He grinned, then returned the phone to his father.

"We're going to get some food and then head back there. We should be there in about two and a half hours" Marty said.

"OK, Dad. We'll see you then."

"Put your mom back on."

Nancy took the phone, and told her husband "Drive safely."

"Don't I always?"

"I know. It's just... I'll see you both soon."

"See you soon."

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 80.

"I'll go get us all some food" Jerry volunteered.

"No more hamburgers" Marty decided.

"There's a food store between the school and the library" Steven spoke up. "And a bakery, too. I can show you" he offered, although he didn't want to leave his father again.

"Yeah, we saw them" Jerry said. "I won't be long" he said, grabbing his jacket and heading off.

As he left, House phoned home. Cameron must have been waiting by the phone, because she answered before the first ring ended. "Greg, what's the news?" she asked.

"He turned up. He saw Marty's car and decided to wait next to it for Marty to return."

"Thank goodness!" She let out an audible sigh, then House could hear her tell the kids 'They found Steven' and Alex's answering cheer.

"Allie, put Alex on. I think there's someone who'd like to talk to him." House handed the phone to Steven, who looked at it, and then up at the doctor.

"Hello?"

"Steven! You're OK!" Alex exclaimed. "We were all so worried about you!"

"You were?" Why did that make Steven feel better?

"Yeah. First, we didn't know where you were and then Uncle Marty found out you were in Pennsylvania, and then he and my dad went to find you."

"Oh!"

"But you'll be home soon, right?" his younger friend asked.

"Yes. I guess after we eat something we'll be driving back to New Jersey" Steven replied.

"So you'll even be home in time for Joey's party!"

"Yeah." Steven smiled. "I almost forgot about that!"

"I missed you, Steven" Alex told him.

"I missed you too." Steven remembered how much he'd missed everyone. "Well, bye. I'll see you tomorrow." He handed the phone back to House. His little talk with Alex had cheered him immensely.

"Well, Little Buddy, I'll see you soon" House told his son.

"Thanks, Dad. I knew you'd help find my best friend! Oh, here's Mom again."

"Greg, Steven's really OK, isn't he?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah" he said, looking at the boy beside him. "A little tired and hungry, but really none the worse for wear. We'll talk more when I get home."

"OK. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'd tell you what I'll want when I get home" the leer in his voice was unmistakable, "but I've got an audience."

She chuckled, said 'goodbye, Greg', and ended the call feeling very relieved.

Once House was off the phone, Steven told him "Thank you, Dr. House."

"Whatever happened to calling me Uncle Greg?" House teased.

Steven smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Greg."

"You're welcome, Virgil."

Steven stared at him. "Why'd you call me that?" he asked.

"Ask your dad" House replied.

Steven looked at his father questioningly, but Marty was at a loss, too.

"What kind of movie buff are you?" House chided.

Well, that ruled out the poet, Marty thought. So what Virgil's were there in the movies? He couldn't mean Virgil Tibbs, could he? Then it hit him and he smiled, remembering House's admiration for another Steven.

"Do you remember the movie Nan and Audey didn't want to watch because they don't like war movies?" he asked his son. The woman and girl had ended up loving it.

"Where the prisoners were trying to escape? They build three tunnels. But none of them were named Virgil, were they?"

"No, but you know that one man who kept on escaping, and was recaptured each time?" Marty asked, and Steven nodded. "His name was Virgil, and the actor who played the part was named Steve" Marty said. "He's one of your Uncle Greg's all-time favorites."

"Oh!"

"And he was as resourceful as you" House told the boy. Steven smiled at the compliment.

Jerry returned with sandwiches and drinks from the grocery store and cookies from the bakery.

"Guess I'd better wake up Helen" House said reluctantly.

"I'll do it" Marty offered, heading to the bedroom. He returned in a couple of minutes with a groggy Helen to find the others already digging in. He handed her a sandwich before taking one himself.

"Eat" he ordered the woman. "We're taking you and Steven back to Princeton tonight."

Helen looked at the sandwich, then back at Marty. "I'm not going anywhere. I came her to get rich, and you're not gonna stop me!"

"Helen, you're sick" House told her. "We're taking you back to get medical help."

"No! You think I'm crazy, don't you? But I'm as sane as you are!"

"Anyone who thinks I'm sane must be crazy" House blurted.

"Mom, please come with us!" Steven pleaded.

She looked at him. "Oh, Steven, don't you see I have to stay here and get rich? And you have to stay with me!"

"You don't have a choice, Helen" House tried again. "Oh, you can fight us on this, but eventually you'll do what we say." He didn't notice that he'd included himself in the fight.

"You're ganging up on me! Why do people always gang up on me?" She beat at his chest with her fists, but then began to cry, and slumped in defeat.

They finally got her to eat half a sandwich. House considered putting a Vicodin in her drink, but decided against it. They collected all of Steven and Helen's belongings. On the way out to the car, Marty told the super that they were leaving, that he could keep the month's rent and the deposit. The man just nodded and watched them leave.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 81.

Soon after they drove off, Helen fell asleep again, much to everyone else's relief. At first, Steven tried to talk to the men, asking questions to ease his fears.

"Will my mom be OK?" he asked House.

"Define OK" House said automatically, but he knew he needed to give the kid a straight answer. "I don't know, Virgil. It depends on what's wrong with her."

"Oh." Steven seemed to think that through. "I want her to get better but..." He felt disloyal in a way with his thoughts. "Will I have to go back and live with her if she does?"

There was silence for a minute or so, but then Marty said "I'm going to try to get full custody. That means you'll live with me, Nancy and Audra. But you'll also spend some time with your mother. Weekends mostly."

"Well, I guess that's all right." The boy thought some more. The uncertainty of his future weighed heavily on his mind. But soon he succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep.

"You have a good case for custody" Jerry told Marty.

"But how much can we prove? If her mental state is temporary, than I may only get custody until she's deemed well again."

"She's obviously been neglecting him" House pointed out. "Mental state or not, no judge will look favorably on that."

"So what's the crime in giving him soup and peanut butter sandwiches for a few days? That's not negligence, is it?" Marty asked.

"She left him home alone, wouldn't let him go to school, and kept him on a diet of what amounted to bread and water. What do you think?" House demanded. "Marty, Jerry's right. And when they add in the psych evaluation they'll do at the hospital, there won't be any doubt. Frankly, I don't think Helen's ever going to be stable enough to have custody."

"Could it be physiological?" Jerry asked the doctor.

House had to smile. Not really a dumb question. He liked this P.I. "Could be. But she was just released from the hospital a couple of weeks ago. And she'd undergone oodles of tests while she was there. Unless she suddenly developed a chemical imbalance or a brain tumor, it's probably not physiological" he explained. "I guess they'll check, though."

"She's never been very stable" Marty said.

"And she's been more unstable lately" House agreed.

They'd reached the outskirts of Princeton. Marty dropped Jerry off first. "I'll give you a call tomorrow" he told the investigator. "My lawyer may need the pictures you took of Helen's apartment in Harrisburg."

The next stop was the hospital. House had phoned ahead so the staff were ready to admit Helen. She was surprisingly cooperative, probably because she remembered the kind of attention she got the last time she was in the hospital, so it was a quick process. Steven slept right through it all, as well as the stop at the House house.

"Thanks, House" Marty told him, as he got out of the car. "It would have been much harder to get them back here without you."

"Take care of that kid, and don't let any more delusional dames wander off with him" House advised.

Marty chuckled. "We'll see you tomorrow. Tell Allison and the kids I said 'hi'."

Marty finally drove home. He parked his car in the driveway, and then opened the back door, reaching in to wake his son.

"Hey, Stevie. We're home."

The boy opened his eyes as his father released his seatbelt. Sleepily, he picked up his pouch from the floor of the car and got out. Marty retrieved Steven's suitcase from the trunk just as the door to the house opened and Nan rushed out to greet them. She kissed Marty and then pulled Steven into a hug. The composure the boy had maintained for two days gave way and he let the tears flow, clinging to her.

When Steven finally looked toward the house he saw Audra waiting in the doorway, and she wasn't alone. Justin stood with her.

"C'mon inside" Nancy urged Steven. "It's cold out here." Marty followed everyone into the house.

It was Audra's turn to hug the boy. "Welcome home, Stevie" she said. "We missed you sooo much." He began to cry again, but they were happy tears, tears of relief.

"Justin came over to wait with us" Nancy told her husband, and Marty smiled at the thoughtful teen boy.

"Well, I'd better get going" Justin said. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Audey. Welcome home, Steven."

"Thanks for coming over, Justin" Nancy said.

"See you tomorrow" Audra told him. She still had one arm around Steven.

"Well, are you hungry, thirsty? Tired?" Nancy asked after Justin left.

"I slept a little in the car" Steven had found his voice. "But I'm still tired."

"Go on up to your room" Nancy told him. "We'll be up soon to say goodnight."

"Do you really want me to stay here?" he asked. He knew by now that his father did, but he wasn't as sure about Nancy and Audra. His mother had been telling him that they'd forget him, maybe even be glad that he was gone. But their greeting had been so warm and comforting.

"Steven, this is your home. Of course we all want you to stay" Nancy reassured him. Impulsively he hugged her again. Then he took his pouch and reached for his suitcase to take them up with him.

"I'll take that" his father said. He followed Steven up the stairs and to the room he'd used when he'd lived with them.

The room looked just the same. It had only been a couple of weeks, but somehow Steven was surprised to find all of his things just the way he left them. He finally felt that he was home.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 82.

"How's Steven?" Gretchen asked Audra at school the next day. The two of them were sitting in the cafeteria with their friends.

"He's doing OK" Audra replied. "He was really tired when he and Dad got home last night."

"My dad said that there was no food in the apartment." Gretchen was still astonished at that.

"Steven told us this morning that his mom brought just some soup and peanut butter from New Jersey, and then never wanted to eat so he had to make their meals as best he could, and practically force her to eat. He didn't have enough money to buy any food, either."

"Poor little guy!" Em said. "It's amazing that he did as well as he did."

"I don't think I would have thought of sending an email from the library" Ruth admitted. Audra had told them about the email that Marty had gotten.

"He found the school by himself, too" Gretchen added.

"Well, he's home now, safe and sound." Audra sounded very relieved.

"Will Uncle Marty try to get custody?" Tommy asked.

"Absolutely. Mom and I agreed. We want him to live with us from now on." Audra saw Justin approach and her smile broadened.

"Is Steven settling in?" the older boy asked.

Audra nodded. "Mom took him back to his old school today. She had to explain to them that he's back in Princeton and won't be going to school in Pennsylvania after all."

\--

Nancy hadn't had a problem convincing the principal of Franklin Elementary to allow Steven to return to his old class. The man's only question had been whether they'd be moving Steven to a school in the district where they lived. It was a question they'd have to consider for the future, but for now Steven seemed happy to be back in his old school.

When Steven entered Mrs. Banks classroom a half hour after school had started, a few of the children were happily surprised to see him.

"We missed you" Tyler said.

"Mrs. Banks said you weren't coming back" Kelly told him.

Steven didn't really want to talk about it, at least not yet. He'd told his father, Nancy and Audra a little, but wasn't ready to share with anyone else. All he said was "My mom wanted to move to Pennsylvania, but now I'm back with my dad and his family here." He took his seat as if he'd never been away.

After school, Marty picked him up. On their way home, Steven reminded him "I never got Joey a birthday present, and Mom took all my money."

"How much did you have?" Marty asked.

"About seventeen dollars. I was saving up for Christmas presents, but I want to get Joey something special."

"Well, I can give you back the money from what your mother had." Marty had kept the wad of cash they'd found. "And I think it's time to increase your allowance." He and Nancy had been giving the boy money every week for school lunches plus ten dollars for taking care of his room and helping with meals.

"I can do more chores" Steven offered.

"We'll see" Marty said with a smile. He pulled into the parking lot of a big toy store.

Steven went directly to the section where they had miniature cars. He knew they were something Joey liked.

"We used to have little cars called Hot Wheels when I was a kid" Marty told him.

"You had toys like these?" Steven was astonished.

"Not exactly. These can do more, of course." He saw that they were electronically controllable. There were nanocomputers where a real car's engine would be. "But they were fun too" Marty said nostalgically.

"Cool!" Steven said. They made their purchase, got back in the car and drove home.

\--

Joey's party was at home. Michael and Rhonda had let him invite eight kids, and he'd chosen Alex, Steven, and the twins, Catie and Cory from Martial Arts, as well as four other kids from Steven's Institute, Max, Jessica, Teddy and Susan.

The house was one side of a duplex on the opposite end of town from the House house. Michael's father, Sid Samuels, and his brother lived in the other half.

The day had turned cold, as they tend to do the third week of November in New Jersey. In fact, it was quite a change from the unusually warm weather they'd been having. When Michael let House, Cameron and Alex into the house, they welcomed the warmth inside.

"It's good to see you, Dr. Cameron" Michael said with a grin. He'd seen House and Alex at Martial Arts but hadn't seen Cameron. "I'm still amazed that Joey and your son have become good friends."

House thought that what was more amazing was that Michael was Michael Tritter's nephew. They followed him into a family room where Joey, a boy and a girl were sitting on the floor, playing with toy cars on a racetrack. Alex greeted the other children as Max and Susan.

Rhonda was talking to a short woman with dark hair. The two women approached as soon as Rhonda saw them. "Dr. House, Dr. Cameron, it's good to see you again!" Rhonda smiled at them. The sick and scared teenage girl they'd met exactly five years before was now a self-assured young woman. "I'm glad Alex could come to Joey's party. Do you know Mrs. Hurwitz? She's Max's mother." Rhonda then explained to the short woman "Dr. House and Dr. Cameron took care of me and Joey when he was born. He had the Brazilian flu."

"Max talks about Alex all the time" Mrs. Hurwitz said.

"Yes, Alex, said he shares a table with Max in reading and they're in math together, too" Cameron said with a smile.

House didn't say a word. In fact, he'd tuned out the women's conversation and was watching the kids instead, marveling for the umpteenth time how socially adept his children were. Didn't get it from him. Allison might be better at making idle conversation than he was, but she was still a lot more reserved with people than either Gretchen or Alex.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 83.

Marty, Nancy and Steven arrived at the same time as Catie and Corey and their father. Alex was so happy to see Steven, that he came running over to meet him. It was one thing to talk to his friend on the phone, and then have his father return home with a report that Steven was OK, but quite another to see for himself.

He led Steven and the twins to the other kids. Steven was happy to see what they were playing with. He'd picked just the right present for Joey. They were all soon playing together.

House and Marty had met Catie and Corey's father, a dark-haired and dark-eyed man, a few times at the Martial Arts school. As Marty introduced him to everyone else, Michael joined them with his father and brother.

Sid had met House and Cameron at the hospital soon after Joey was born, and he was pleased to see them again. "How's that clever daughter of yours?" he asked with a smile. It had been Gretchen who'd found his email address online, and contacted Sid to let him know where Michael and Rhonda had run off to, and that Joey had been born. She'd guessed correctly that he'd want to help his son.

"She's fine" Cameron said. "Probably still plotting to take over the world." She chuckled.

House was studying the man. He knew that Sid shared his dislike for his ex-brother-in-law. House might only like a handful of people, feel disdain for another handful, and ignore the rest, but there were probably only five people he actually hated, and one of them was Michael Tritter.

"Your son tells me that Irene is worse than before" House stated, then waited for Sid to respond.

"Mike's finding out how hard it is to handle her, but he will never admit it. He's still blaming me after all these years."

House nodded. Personally he thought that Tritter was more likely the cause of some of his sister's problems, and her drug habit, than her ex-husband.

"Well, we've got to run along" Cameron said, linking her arm with House's. "We'll be back for Alex at eight. Good to see you all again" she told the Samuels.

Marty and Nancy followed House and Cameron to the front door. But as Michael opened it to let them out, they came face-to-face with Tritter and his sister. She did look much worse than she had the last time they saw her five years before.

Cameron pulled on House's arm to get him to just walk past them without the inevitable confrontation. She could tell that House was itching to say something, so she beat him to it. "Sorry we can't stay and chat" she said and pulled again on House's arm. He rolled his eyes and obligingly went with her.

\--

 

"When is your last class on Wednesday?" Scott asked his roommate, as they ate dinner in the dorm dining hall.

"Noon" Tony replied. "Louden canceled our afternoon lab."

"Good. We can leave around two then, and be home well before dinner."

"You're really anxious to get back there, aren't you?" Tony was astonished at that. His own parents were off somewhere, as usual, and expected he'd find a friend or relative to spend the holiday with. Ever since he went away to a private prep school there had always been plenty of invitations for their charming and good-looking son. The last time he'd had Thanksgiving dinner with them was when he was twelve.

Scott shrugged, but knew it wasn't just his father, Clair, and Emily he was eager to see again. "Wednesday night it'll probably be just my family and maybe my step-mom's sister. She's a hoot. Thursday's the real mob scene at the Wilson's. I may have to draw you a diagram so you know who everyone is" Scott told him with a chuckle. "But it's always fun, so just relax and enjoy it."

"Will your girlfriend be there?" Tony asked. He'd been teasing Scott about Gretchen ever since he found out about her.

"She's not exactly my girlfriend" Scott protested, but not too much. "Yeah, Gretchen and her family will be there." He couldn't help smiling. He was looking forward to seeing Tony's reaction to everyone. It was hard for him to imagine how they'd appear to an outsider, but he'd find out soon.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 84.

Gretchen and Leslie waited for the elevator to take them and their cart of books and magazines to the second floor. When the car arrived and they got on, the only other occupant was Eve Chambers.

"Hi, Mrs. Chambers" Gretchen said.

But Eve ignored her. She got off when they did, walking down the opposite hallway.

"That's Joel's mother" Gretchen told Leslie. "I wonder what she's doing here on a Saturday." She shrugged and they moved on. She wheeled the cart into the first patient room they came to with Leslie walking beside her.

"Would you like something to read, Mr. Dombrowski?" the older girl asked.

"Got any car magazines?" The old man's voice was hoarse, whether from too many cigarettes over his lifetime or from the infection that had him hospitalized was anyone's guess.

"We've got 'Car and Driver'" Gretchen replied, holding up the latest issue for him to see. "Or 'Hot Rod'." She showed him another magazine.

"Can I take 'em both?" Now he sounded like a little kid who wanted cake AND ice cream.

The two candy stripers looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure" Leslie told him, and handed them over.

"Thanks, ladies" he said with a smile. "It's been nice doin' business with yas." And with that, he buried his nose in one of the magazines.

The two girls were still laughing when they entered the next room. "Hello, Ms. Atkins" Gretchen greeted the patient. "What would you like? We have books and magazines. How about 'House and Garden'?"

Ms. Atkins was a middle-aged woman with bright red hair and lots of freckles. "Do you have the latest 'Hot Rod'?" she asked.

Gretchen and Leslie started laughing again, but Gretchen regained enough composure to apologize. "I'm sorry. We just gave that to the patient next door." She shuffled through the remaining magazines and came up with one she knew her dad loved. "How about 'Four Wheeler'?" she asked.

Ms. Atkins face lit up. "That would be awesome! Thanks!"

As the girls turned to leave, Nancy entered. "Hi, Aunt Nan" Gretchen said. "Is Ms. Atkins your patient?"

"Yes, she is, Gretchen."

"This is Leslie. Les, this is Dr. Lloyd."

"Hi" Leslie said, but then she began to push the cart through the door. "We were just leaving. Uh, nice to meet you, Dr. Lloyd."

As they walked on Gretchen began to wonder why Leslie had been in such a hurry to leave. "Where's the fire?" she asked. It was something her father always said when someone rushed unnecessarily.

"I didn't want to be in there when the doctor examined Ms. Atkins."

"Aunt Nan wouldn't have done that with us there."

"Is she really your aunt?" Leslie asked.

"Oh, no. She's just a family friend. She shares an office with my mom. It's down that hallway. I can show it to you if you want."

"I thought it was your dad who was a doctor" Leslie asked in confusion.

"Both of my parents are M.D.s" Gretchen explained.

"Oh."

"And you know my friend Audra, don't you?"

"That's the girl with the long reddish blond hair, right? Not the little one, the other blond?"

"Audra's Dr. Lloyd's daughter."

"Are all your friends' parents doctors?"

"Only my closest friends. We're all having Thanksgiving dinner together, it's a tradition."

"You seem to be looking forward to that."

"Yeah, well, there's this guy who'll be there that I like" Gretchen admitted.

"Does he go to Mercer, too?" Leslie wanted to know.

"He graduated last June. It'll be the first time he's home from college."

"Your boyfriend goes to college?" Leslie was impressed.

"He's not exactly my boyfriend" Gretchen said. She could feel her face getting hot, and knew she was blushing. "Anyway, he's Emily's step-brother."

"Emily's the short one, right?"

"Yeah. She's been my friend the longest."

Leslie nodded. "I wish I could look forward to Thanksgiving. We're going to my Aunt Marie's as usual, and everyone will expect me to look after her bratty kids."

"Maybe it won't be so bad" Gretchen said.

"Oh, it will be." Leslie sighed and pasted on a smile, as they opened the door to the next room.

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 85.

The early part of the week went quickly for everyone. On Wednesday, Scott and Tony left Yale a little after two and, despite some holiday traffic going through New York, and then on the Jersey Turnpike, they arrived in Princeton at 5:30. They pulled into the driveway, and Scott watched Tony's expression as his roommate took in the modest house that had been his home all of his life. He knew that Tony was used to more lavish homes.

The front door burst open before they were even out of the car, and Emily came out, her winter jacket barely pulled on. She had a grin on her pretty face. "You made it!"

"Was there any doubt?" Scott said, but he was grinning too. "Em, this is Tony."

She looked up at the very good-looking young man and said a shy "Hi. Welcome to New Jersey."

Tony looked from the petite girl to Scott and back again.

"Well, let's get inside. It's not exactly summer out here" Scott said, pulling his suitcase out of the trunk and then Tony's. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Mom's in the kitchen, of course, and Dad's not home from the hospital yet."

"Of course" Scott echoed. They walked into the entryway. "We'll take our suitcases up later." He left his parked near the door and Tony's Louis Vuitton soon joined it.

As they followed Emily toward the kitchen, Clair came out. Tony's eyes went wide and Scott had to chuckle to himself before he hugged her petite frame, dressed casually in jeans and a white top.

"Welcome home, Scottie" she said warmly.

"This is my roommate, Tony Bradshaw. Tony, my step-mother, Clair Palmer-Billings."

"We're happy you could join us, Tony" she said. "Are you boys hungry or thirsty? Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so."

"Mom got all your favorites" Em informed Scott. "And we're having pot roast for dinner."

Scott's grin widened. "See why I was glad to be coming home?" he asked Tony rhetorically. Tony just nodded.

By the time they were ready for dinner, Tony had regained his cool. Arthur Billings had arrived home forty-five minutes after Scott and Tony. Now as they ate their salads, he pumped his son and Tony about their studies and their plans for the future.

"Medical robotics is now a mature technology" Tony said. "But we're moving into a new era of computer-controlled diagnosis and treatment."

"You'll still need to understand the medicine to know how to interpret the results" Billings argued.

"That's just it! The machines can interpret the results for us."

"We've used microfluidic diagnostic tools in our labs for some time" Clair interjected. "All they can do is present the test data and suggest possibilities, but I think Arthur and other doctors will agree with me. There are still too many unmeasurables that no computer can record, let alone analyze."

Tony shook his head. "Machines are much better at diagnosis than any doctor" he insisted.

"Don't ever let House hear you say that" Billings said with a chuckle.

"House? You mean Gregory House? The diagnostician?" Tony was obviously amazed that they knew him.

"You'll meet him tomorrow" Clair said.

"Along with the rest of Mom and Dad's friends, and mine" Emily added.

Tony looked at Scott. How much more hadn't his roommate prepared him for? But before he could ask him, a woman came through the front door and straight to the dining room. As pretty as Emily and Clair, she was taller, with longer hair and the most bizarre clothes he'd seen since his mother's friend Sharon had graced them with her presence for a month when he was ten. Wide pants in a plum color and a mustard-colored...Tony wasn't sure whether it qualified as a blouse. Sleeves as wide as the pants ended past her wrists, but the 'neckline' wasn't just scooped, it bared her shoulders as well.

"Smells like pot roast, which is probably a good guess since Scottie's home."

"Hi, Tori" Scott said with a grin.

"Victoria, we have company" her sister warned her.

"You must be Scott's roommate" she said, holding out a beringed hand for Tony to shake.

Tony looked at each of the others before taking it. "Uh, Tony Bradshaw, ma'am."

"He's cute" Tori said to no one in particular.

"Where's Mr. Conway?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting Evan later. He had something to do, won't be able to join us for dinner."

This was news to Clair. Not that Evan Conway wasn't coming, since she'd thought he and her sister were on the outs again and hadn't expected him. No, she was surprised that they were seemingly back together, but she wasn't going to pry. Instead, she went to the kitchen to fetch another plate while Tori took the empty chair at the table.

"So what were we talking about?" Tori asked.

The food was good, the conversation was interesting to say the least, and all-in-all, Tony was glad he'd come to Princeton with Scott.

Later that night, after Tori had left and everyone else had gone to bed, Tony finally got a chance to question Scott.

"With all the talk about Gretchen, you never told me how pretty your step-sister was, or her mom for that matter."

Actually Scott hadn't even said all that much about Gretchen either. He realized now that he'd been looking forward to Tony's shock at meeting everyone. "So you think Emily's pretty?"

"Scott, she's absolutely adorable! And smart as a whip, too."

"She's only fourteen." Scott didn't want to encourage him but he had to admit. "So is Gretchen."

Tony just shook his head. "And what was your dad saying about Gregory House being at this dinner tomorrow?"

Scott shrugged. "Em told you. All of our parents' best friends from the hospital will be there with their kids, including the one and definitely only Gregory House."

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 86.

After the surprises of the previous evening, Tony was prepared for anything. Or so he thought. The house they drove to early Thursday afternoon was a McMansion closer to the kind of homes his family had lived in over the years. The woman who answered the door was slim and strikingly beautiful in a different way from Emily, her mother, or even her aunt Tori.

"Come in" she invited. "Jim and I are just finishing up in the kitchen."

Scott's step-mom handed her a bowl that Tony had been told was 'Clair's famous potato salad', and introduced him to their hostess.

"I understand that you're interested in medical robotics like Scott" she said.

Right, Tony thought, all of these people worked at the same hospital. He nodded at her. "And the next generation of computer automation."

They put their coats in a room that appeared to be a double office, then followed the woman who'd been introduced as 'Dr. Cuddy' but who Emily called 'Aunt Lisa'. They entered a large kitchen with the latest in appliances, including a huge Gagenau oven. It was similar to the one in the Bradshaw family's current home, the one that was never used.

A man about the same age as the raven-haired woman and Scott's father, but taller, stood at the sink, rinsing vegetables. He turned off the faucet and turned to greet them with a warm smile. He had brown hair and eyes and was wearing an apron. Tony knew his father wouldn't be caught dead wearing one of those, and neither would his mother.

"Glad you're here" the man said. "I wouldn't want to have to eat all of this food myself."

The kitchen was so large that it wasn't crowded even with all of them in it. A boy about Emily's age joined them, carrying a dog just like Emily's. Tony immediately noticed his slightly awkward gait. "I thought I heard the door" the boy said with a grin.

"Hi, Tommy" Scott said.

"Hey, Scott." Tommy put his dog down and came over to shake Scott's hand.

"This is my roommate, Tony. Tony, this is Tommy Wilson, and that's his dad, Dr. James Wilson."

The name sounded familiar to Tony but he wasn't sure where he'd heard it. He noticed the strong resemblance between father and son.

The dog had been dancing around Emily's feet, and she picked it up. "Hi, Albert. Is everyone ignoring you?" She exchanged a smile with Tommy, and Tony wondered what it meant.

The doorbell rang. Tommy said "I'll get it." Emily went with him. They returned a couple of minutes later with another girl. Could this be Gretchen? She had an ethereal beauty with long red-blond hair and bluish eyes. She was accompanied by a younger boy.

"Hi everyone" she said gaily.

Dr. Cuddy was the first to respond. "Hi, Audra."

"Scott! You're home!" the girl said, stating the obvious. "Oh, you haven't met Steven! This is, um, Dad's son" she indicated the boy.

Seeing Tony's puzzled look, Emily said with laughter in her voice "Scottie, you should have drawn Tony a diagram of who's who."

Scott grinned impishly. "I thought about doing that. Tony, this is Audra. She's Marty Wilson and Nancy Lloyd-Wilson's adopted daughter, and the 'plus one' of the 'three amigos plus one'." Everyone but Tony laughed. "And I guess this is the infamous Steven, Marty Wilson's son."

The young boy gave Scott a puzzled look.

While Tony was trying to figure out why Scott had never met Steven before, a man and woman came in. Scott continued. "And, of course, these are Marty and Nancy. This is my roommate Tony." Scott was getting tired of having to say that.

"Welcome to Princeton" the woman said before turning to Dr. Cuddy. "Where shall I put this?" She had a large bowl similar to the one Clair Palmer-Billings brought.

"Pasta salad? Put it in the refrigerator for now."

Now the kitchen was getting crowded. "Mom, I'll take all the kids into the family room" Tommy said.

As they followed him, Tony asked Scott "What did you mean by the 'three amigos plus one'?"

"House started calling Gretchen, Emily and Tommy the 'three amigos' about five years ago, and it stuck. But Audra soon became a member, so they're either the 'three amigos plus one', the 'fantastic four', or even, sometimes, 'Tommy and his harem'."

"What's wrong with..."

Scott anticipated what he was asking. "M.D. It hasn't stopped him from doing anything he's wanted to do. Of course, he's had the best therapies."

They watched as the three teens and Steven played on the floor with the dog. An even younger boy bounced into the room and launched himself at Scott.

"Scottie!"

"Alex!" Scott replied with just as much enthusiasm, high-fiving him.

Then the boy saw the other kids. "Steven! You're here already!" He turned back to Scott "You met my bestest friend Steven. We're the three little amigos with our friend Joey from Martial Arts."

"I heard you were taking Martial Arts classes" Scott said, grinning. "That's outrageous, Little Buddy."

Another girl joined them. Another beautiful girl, taller than the others with the same bright blue eyes as Alex. "Scott" she said with a catch in her throat. She smiled and her face lit up. It was as if there was no one else in the room.

"Gretch." Scott's grin matched hers. Neither of them seemed sure of what to do, but Gretchen suddenly made up her mind and came over and hugged Scott. He closed his eyes and held her as tightly as he could.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 87.

"Unhand my daughter!"

A tall man, older than the others Tony had met, entered the room, his blue eyes blazing.

Scott smiled, but let go of his hold on Gretchen.

"Dad!" The girl turned to the man and her eyes blazed too.

The man moved his lips and puffed his cheeks in and out. "Just watch it" he warned Scott, raising the cane he carried in his right hand. Wasn't that the wrong hand? His limp was on the same side.

"Greg, let Scottie alone." A younger woman who looked a lot like Gretchen had followed the man in and now put a hand on his shoulder.

Did she call him 'Greg'? As in Gregory House? Wow! Tony thought.

"Good to see you, too, Dr. House" Scott said, confirming it. "You too, Dr. Cameron."

"Hi, Scott" she said with a smile.

Dr. House rolled his eyes upward.

Once more Scott introduced Tony, this time to Dr. House, Dr. Cameron, Gretchen, and Alex. Tony was intimidated enough to be in the presence of the legendary Gregory House, but the man's piercing stare made him even more uncomfortable.

Dr. Wilson came in to tell everyone to come to the dining room table for dinner. It was good that the dining room, and the table in it, were large enough for all of these people. Everyone seemed to have a customary place, but Dr. Wilson had to bring over another chair for Tony. He placed it next to Scott's.

Everyone else seemed to know each other well. The talk centered around the hospital at first. There'd been an outbreak of a new flu that was of particular interest to Scott's dad, Dr. Cameron, and the woman who was alternately called 'Nan', 'Lloyd', 'Aunt Nancy' or 'Mom'. It seemed the two women worked for Dr. Billings, treating patients with infectious diseases.

"Can't you work your 'Brazilian Flu' magic on it, Allison?" Scott's step-mom asked.

Wait. Allison Cameron. She couldn't be the doctor who discovered that the Brazilian Flu was caused by two viruses acting together, could she?

"I've tried some of the techniques I used for that, but they're not working" Dr. Cameron said.

The talk then turned to someone called 'Helen'. "The doctors have confirmed that she's suffering from psychotic delusions" Marty Wilson reported with a sad look on his face that was matched by Steven.

"She'll need prolonged treatment" Dr. Cuddy said. "The doctors will take good care of her, Steven. And your dad will take good care of you."

He nodded, but someone quickly changed the subject.

"Tori and Evan Conway are dating again" Dr. Billings reported. This was something Tony knew about, since he'd met Tori the night before.

"I just wish they would get married already" Emily said, and the other girls and women nodded.

Dr. House rolled his eyes. He hadn't said much. He'd been too busy watching Gretchen and Scott, although Tony often felt those blue eyes on him, too, making him feel like he was under a microscope.

"Did Emily tell you about the new games at G &amp; G?" little Alex asked. He was obviously younger than his friend Steven but tall, with his father's long face and blue eyes. "They even have a Fiddlesticks game now."

"What's G &amp; G?" Tony dared to ask.

"It's our favorite place" Audra replied. "Games and Grub. Video games and VR, and the best hamburgers in Princeton."

"I'll take you there sometime this weekend" Scott told him. "Maybe we'll all go tomorrow night" he continued looking around the table and seeing lots of nods of agreement.

"It'll probably be really crowded this weekend" Tommy said. "But that's part of the fun."

"Did you want to bring your friend to the hospital?" Dr. Cuddy asked Scott. "We can show him our latest robotics and automation."

"You into robotics, too?" Dr. House asked Tony.

"Uh, well, yes, I mean, I'm really interested in computer-controlled diagnostics" he stammered, remembering what Dr. Billings had said the night before.

"Tony thinks that machines can match human diagnosis" Clair Billings said. She hoped the young man was up to House and what he might respond.

Surprisingly, House didn't call him an idiot. At least not at first. "There are some things computers can do better than people" he allowed. "But diagnosis can be a fine art, you know. It takes a kind of observation and instinct that I've never seen in a machine." The ball was now in Tony's court.

"Still, computers don't let their subjective emotions get in the way, and they have the capacity to store much more knowledge than any doctor." Tony tried to volley.

"Maybe not any doctor" Dr. Cameron muttered, chuckling.

"They can learn from experience the same way a doctor can" Tony went on. "And they can 'see' things the human eye can't."

"But they can't smell" House said.

"Huh?"

"The olfactory sense is invaluable in diagnosis."

Some of the other doctors nodded in agreement.

"I'm all for using any automation available, if my boss will let me" House said, giving Dr. Cuddy a look. "But machines are tools, they can't take the place of...well...me."

Several people laughed. Tony decided not to pursue this any further, and figured he'd gotten off easy. He went back to eating his turkey and all the other wonderful food in front of him, but he knew this conversation with Gregory House wasn't over, not by a long shot.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 88.

The Thanksgiving dinner food had been wonderful, the best he'd probably ever had. Tony thought he couldn't eat another bite, but then 'Aunt Lisa' (he'd decided to call people by the names Scott used, except for his father and step-mother) brought out the pies, four different kinds. You'd think she was feeding an army instead of sixteen people including two small boys.

Everyone took a piece: apple, cherry, pumpkin, or banana cream. And then some took seconds. Tony marveled at how they were all so slim. He watched House eat his two slices, and then finish off his wife's. She just ignored him.

When they were all finally stuffed, the four Wilson adults cleared the table, while everyone else returned to the large family room.

"I just got the new version of Star Rangers" Tommy announced.

Tony expected that Scott would be interested, but he was surprised when the three girls and the two boys followed him over to his game machine, and totally astounded when House said "Bring it on!" and joined them. They all took turns, two at a time, playing the video game. And when Marty came in from the kitchen, he asked to have a turn, too.

After Scott and Tony had their turn, they sat down on one of the couches. Aunt Allison sat in a chair next to them. "Where do you live?" she asked Tony.

He hadn't expected the question. "Um, my parents have a house in Connecticut now. I don't spend much time there. Neither do they, actually."

She smiled at the personable young man. She'd known rich kids like him before, kids who were as 'homeless' as the poorest of the population. "Well, I'm glad Scott brought you here this weekend. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"It's been...interesting."

Just then, Aunt Lisa sat down near them, and Scott had a question for her that he'd been wanting to ask all evening. "Can I give Tony a tour of the hospital sometime this weekend?"

Tony wondered why he'd asked her, rather than anyone else. He still wasn't sure what each of the doctors did at the hospital.

She seemed to think it over. "What would you want to show him?" she asked.

"Well, the labs, if it's OK with Clair." He looked at his step-mom for confirmation and she nodded. "And the computer center, maybe an operating room that uses robotics" Scott replied.

Their hostess seemed undecided.

"I'll go with them" House offered, surprising everyone. He'd come over and sat down on the arm of his wife's chair.

Aunt Lisa was so shocked that she smiled and said "OK, how about Saturday?"

\--

Later, the House family returned home. Cameron immediately took Alex in for a bath, leaving House and Gretchen in the family room.

"Thanks, Dad" the girl said, planting a light kiss on her father's bristly cheek.

"What're you thanking me for?"

"For not coming down too heavily on Scott, or his friend." She smirked just like her mother sometimes did. "And for offering to show them the hospital."

"And you think that if you thank me now, I'll refrain in the future?" He kept his mouth in a straight line, but there was laughter in his eyes.

"We-ell, something like that" she agreed.

"You're a beautiful, YOUNG girl" he said. "College guys are always looking for some action."

"You know Scott's not like that."

"He coulda changed."

She ignored his comment. "And I don't think Tony's interested in me" she went on.

House narrowed his eyes, but he thought he knew where she was going. He'd seen the glances Tony had been throwing Emily's way, too. "As long as the Billings kid keeps his hands to himself."

"Dad!" Gretchen tried to calm her annoyance. She shouldn't have been surprised. He'd said a long time ago that he wouldn't let her date until she was thirty. Or older. But she also thought he liked Scott. She bit her lip as she pondered how to handle this. She didn't think she was ready for more than a little hugging, and maybe some kisses. Should she try to reason with her father?

"Dad, you know how much I like Scott. He'll be going back to school on Sunday, and I'd just like to spend some time with him while he's home."

House was at a loss. He knew that this would happen, eventually. But his daughter was still an innocent fourteen, and he wasn't prepared to deal with it now.

Was it better or worse that he actually liked Scott Billings? He thought that would put the kibosh on any feelings Gretchen had for the kid, but it didn't happen that way. Maybe he should have Allison talk to their daughter. How could they protect her? Was he being overprotective? He wondered if anyone still sold chastity belts.

"Dad?" Gretchen was waiting for him to say something.

He couldn't deflect. It wasn't a joking matter either. This was too important. "I just don't want you to grow up too fast."

"I know. We'll see each other at G &amp; G when we go there with everyone else."

House nodded. That seemed harmless.

"It's not like he's asked me out on a date or anything" she said to reassure him. "Maybe I'll see him at the hospital on Saturday."

House hadn't forgotten that she'd be volunteering then. In fact, he'd probably drive her there and let someone else take Alex to Martial Arts.

"Goodnight, Dad" Gretchen was saying. "See you in the morning."

He nodded, but he was busy wondering how long it would be before things heated up between his daughter and Scott. Because he was convinced it was only a matter of time.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 89.

"You are going to love this place!" Emily exclaimed to Tony as he and her family got into the car for the ride to Games and Grub on Friday. "I still remember the first time I went there. Mom and I were in Princeton looking for a place to live before she started working at the hospital, and Gretchen and her parents took us there for dinner Saturday night. Remember Mom?"

Clair smiled. "Later it became a Friday night tradition. Oh, not every week, but at least once a month and for birthdays."

"Scottie protected me from some big bullies once, even before we really got to  
know him and Dad."

Clair winced as she remembered that they'd been there with Russell Davidson that time, before she'd found out what a rat the man was.

"Scott, the hero of damsels in distress" Tony mused. "Now that I can believe." His roommate lightly punched his arm.

It wasn't far to the restaurant. The parking lot was packed but when they walked inside, the hostess greeted them like long-lost friends and didn't make them wait for a table.

"There are birthday parties in all of the private rooms" she apologized. "But we're putting a few tables together for you" she told them as she led them to a corner of the main dining room. Marty, Nancy, Audra and Steven were already there, watching as two waiters moved tables to form one about the size of the dining room table at the Wilson's.

The waiters had gotten all the chairs in place when the rest of their group arrived. The two small boys insisted on sitting together, and Scott sat down next to Gretchen. House gave him a look, but let it go. Tony took a chair next to Emily, only to have Tommy take the one on the other side of her.

Tony was amazed at the menu. Seeing his face as he read through it, Audra chuckled. "My grandfather said he didn't know they could make hamburgers so many different ways." He nodded, but quickly decided what he wanted. Looking around, he realized he'd never been to such a family-oriented restaurant before.

The waiter assigned to their table came over. He must have been new because he seemed flustered that he'd have to take so many orders, and then remember who wanted what. One of the longtime waitresses came over to help and told him "You start at that end, I'll take this one. Don't worry. This group is easy."

She smiled and began with Billings. "Quarter pound hamburger with mushrooms and Swiss cheese, right?" she asked. He nodded and she took his menu and continued on to his wife. She'd taken ten orders by the time the new waiter had gotten through five.

His sixth was Alex. "Mom, can I have fries and onion rings?" the little boy begged.

"Tell you what. I ordered onion rings so if you order fries, we can share." She ignored the glare from House.

"It's OK, Dad" Gretchen said with a smirk. "You can have any onion rings I don't finish."

The food came quickly, and each plate was delivered to the right person. Eating didn't seem to completely stop them from talking. Tony thought he must be getting used to it, because he was finding it easier to follow the multiple conversations at the same time.

A young Black man came over, about Tony and Scott's age, and slapped Scott on the back. "Scott, good to see you. How's Yale?"

"Can't complain" he replied. "Jamal, this is my roommate Tony, and I think you know everyone else, except maybe Steven." He indicated the seven-year-old. "Is Columbia what you expected.?"

"And then some!" Jamal was studying pre-law in New York. "But the amount of work makes high school seem like kindergarten." The four high school freshmen took note of that. "Well, enjoy your meal. See you all in the game room."

They finished eating, and all the kids went off to play games. House and Marty went, too, stating that they were going to watch their sons. They walked with the young boys to the side of the room where the Fiddlesticks game was located.

Scott and Tony followed the four younger teens. As the six of them walked along, they were stopped frequently by people saying hello. At one point, three boys and a girl came over to them.

"Justin" Scott said with a smile. "Good to see you. And Brandon and Ruth."

"Scott this is Joel" Gretchen introduced, then turned to the third boy. "We told you about Emily's step-brother. And this is his roommate."

Joel managed a guarded "Hi". Yes, Gretchen had told him about Scott, and all of it in glowing terms. So this was the guy she missed so much.

"We're going to try the new VR game" Justin said.

"OK, maybe we'll be over there later" Scott said.

Audra went with them, but Joel remained.

"How many more people will I be meeting? I'm just beginning to get yesterday's batch sorted out" Tony joked.

"Don't worry" Scott reassured him. "There won't be a quiz."

Tony nodded, but stopped abruptly. "Isn't that Em's aunt?"

"Yeah, and Evan Conway. He was my sixth grade teacher" Scott told him.

"Audey and I had him for fifth grade" Em added.

"And now Ricky Foreman is in his class. Sherry, too."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"My sister" Joel said.

"He was one of the best teachers I ever had" Scott said. "Your sister's lucky to have him." They'd come to the Surfin' Safari game, still one of Scott's favorites. "You've gotta try this Tony" he said, so they stood and waited for one of the two machines to become available.

 

Three Amigos In Love – Chapter 90.

Marty watched his son and Alex start their turn at Fiddlesticks. He smiled and looked to see whether House was watching them, too. But the doctor's eyes were scanning the crowd, probably for his daughter. Marty eventually spotted Gretchen with Scott, his friend Tony, Tommy and Em, and the Chambers kid. Where had Audra gone? Oh, there she was with Justin, Brandon and Ruth. It seemed as if everyone they knew might be at G &amp; G.

He looked back to the boys, laughing as they played their game. Two bigger boys approached. Marty recognized one as the kid that Steven had stood up to once before. Later that day Steven told him the boy was named Bobby and was in his class.

"Here again, Outback?" Bobby taunted.

"Don't call me that" Steven said calmly.

"You should call him by his name, Steven" Alex added.

"Or you can call me Virgil" Steven said with a smile.

Alex giggled. His father had told him about that name. "But don't call him late for dinner." Steven and Scott both laughed.

The other boys looked at them as if they were crazy. "Aw, who wants to play this baby game" the other boy said. "C'mon Bobby. Let's go find the Surfin' Safari game. My brother says it's the best!"

"It's a great virtual reality game" Alex agreed. "But there are usually lots of older kids waiting to play."

"Bet you never played it in your life!" the boy challenged.

"Yes, he has, Lonny. And I have too" Steven said. Their game was over, and there were two girls waiting to play. "Let's go with them, Alex" Steven suggested.

It was obvious that Bobby and Lonny weren't too keen on the idea. Marty tapped House's arm to let him know that Steven and Alex were headed to another part of the room.

House had been watching Gretchen and Scott intently. "Who're the two bruisers with the boys?" he now asked Marty.

"One, or maybe both, are in Steven's class. They were picking on Steven and Alex but the two of them just laughed it off." Marty smiled.

House nodded. He could see that the four boys were walking towards the Surfin' Safari machines, and that's where Gretchen and Scott were. Good.

Even with two Surfin' Safari games, there were still lines of waiting kids, mostly teenagers. "Did you decide you wanted to play this too?" Scott asked Alex from his place at the front of one of the lines.

"Yeah. Bobby and Lonny didn't believe that we knew how to play."

"They didn't huh?" Tommy asked, looking at the strangers with Alex and Steven. Tommy and Emily were at the front of the other line with Tony and Joel right behind them.

"You and Steven can have our turn" Gretchen told her brother, even though they'd been waiting almost a half hour to play. Scott nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to do that" Steven protested.

"But we want to" Scott replied with a smile.

"That's not really fair to the other kids who are waiting" Alex pointed out.

"Sure it is. You take our turn and we'll take yours" Gretchen insisted.

Steven and Alex shrugged. They weren't going to argue any more.

"And your friends can have our turn" Emily offered. "Right Tommy?"

"Sure" Tommy agreed. "Have you two ever done this before?" he asked Bobby and Lonny.

Lonny was about to boast that he had, but Bobby readily admitted "Never. And this is Lonny's first time ever at G &amp; G."

"Well, just let your reflexes and instincts help you" Tommy advised.

The girl and boy who'd been sitting at the machine in front of them had finished their game and taken off their helmets. They turned with big smiles on their faces and tried to hand the gear to Tommy and Emily, but Em told them "They're taking our turn" indicating Bobby and Lonny. She and Tommy showed the two boys how to get started, then Tommy said "Have fun!" and he and Em walked to the back of the line.

A minute or two later it was Alex and Steven's turn at the other Surfin' Safari machine. Each pair of boys were laughing before long, as they fought the sharks, and played with the dolphins as part of the game.

When they were all done they handed off the gear to the next kids in line. "That was awesome!" Lonny said.

"And hard, too" Bobby admitted.

"It's one of the best games here" Alex said. "At least of the ones I've played."

Steven noticed that Lonny and Bobby had enjoyed it so much, they were forgetting to be mean. He smiled. Two down and only one to go.

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 91.

"Let's go Dad!" Gretchen said impatiently. "We don't want to be late." She and Audra stood near the door to the garage of the House house waiting for her father to finish his second cup of coffee and drive them to the hospital for their usual Saturday morning as candy stripers. "You don't want Scottie and Tony to tour the hospital without you, do you?" she challenged.

"Oh, you don't have to be there for another twenty-five minutes" he pointed out. "And I told Billings that's when I'd be there, too."

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. They both knew you couldn't hurry House when he didn't want to rush.

"Why would your dad want to take Scott and Tony through the hospital?" Audra quietly asked her friend. Marty had dropped her off when he picked up Alex to take him to Martial Arts with Steven.

"I think he wants to grill Scott" Gretchen replied with a grin.

"Of course." Audra had a matching grin. "My dad's always trying to find ways to corner Justin" she said, understanding exactly what Gretchen meant.

"OK, what are you two lolly-gagging around for? Let's get this show on the road!" House said, breezing past them and through the doorway, leaving the two girls laughing.

\--

Billings had driven Emily, Scott and Tony to the hospital, and was waiting with the two young college students in the lobby when House finally arrived.

"I was beginning to think that I'd have to give them the tour" he told House.

"Why is everyone in such a hurry today?" House replied. "Go do your doctor thing. I'll take these two."

Billings shook his head, but chuckled and walked away.

House noticed that the boys' attention was focused on the gaggle of girls and a few boys, clustered around a nurse who was giving out the day's candy striper assignments. Every once in a while, Gretchen looked their way and smiled, and every time she did, Scott smiled back.

"So, what did you wanna see first?" House asked to refocus Scott and Tony. "How about the cafeteria?"

Scott gave him a scathing look.

"OK. Hmmmm. You wanted to see the robots in the OR, right? That is if you can tear yourselves away from all those very human fourteen-year-olds."

Scott and Tony followed his loping gait to the elevator.

"We've used robotic arms in surgery for many years, of course, but they've improved their capabilities over that time." House pushed the 'up' button with his cane.

"We've been reading about the latest developments for class" Tony said. "Do you think we can see the real thing in action?"

The elevator arrived and they got on, then got off at the surgical floor. It appeared that there were no operations scheduled, but House decided that he didn't want to disappoint them. He took them into one of the operating theaters, one he knew had robotics and the most automated equipment.

"I had a hallucination once about demonstrating the use of one of these babies on Cameron." There was a sparkle in his eyes as he said it. He checked the controls of one of the medical robots. "So who wants to be my victim... I mean patient?" he cackled.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Don't dis me, young man. I would think that you'd want to get on my good side" House told him.

"Yeah, but if I tried buttering you up, you wouldn't have any respect for me" Scott replied.

"You want my respect? You think that if I respect you I'll let you get into my daughter's pants?"

"I have no intention..." Scott began to protest.

"Aw, c'mon. We're all men here. At least I think so. Don't tell me you haven't..."

"House, I care about Gretchen. She's smart and funny. I enjoy talking to her. Yeah, she's beautiful, too, and maybe someday. But I can wait."

"That's what you think. Or maybe you don't think she's hot?"

Tony had been watching the dialog between the two of them, not sure what to make of it. He was surprised that his friend stood up to this older man, but he wasn't sure what to make of House's attitude.

Suddenly House smiled. "You're alright, Scott. Maybe more than alright. Gretchen cares for you, and I didn't raise no dummies."

"Yes, sir" Scott said, gulping and feeling like he just dodged a bullet.

"I don't have to tell you what I'll do to you if you ever hurt her in any way" House added.

"No, sir."

"Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now lets see what cool things this robot can do..."

\--

"Who were those guys you kept looking at in the lobby?" Leslie asked Gretchen as they wheeled their cart down the hallway on the fourth floor.

"The one with light brown hair is Scott" she replied.

"Your not-exactly boyfriend Scott? Nice!"

"And the other one is his college roommate Tony."

"He's dreamy. But he seemed a little too interested in Emily. I thought she had a boyfriend."

"Yeah. We have to do something about Tony. Maybe find him someone else."

Leslie seemed to think that over, then asked "Do you know the old guy who was with them?"

Gretchen laughed. "Only too well. The 'old guy' is my dad."

Leslie's mouth formed a wordless 'OH!'.

"Maybe you'll meet them later, but right now we've got flowers to deliver."

 

Three Amigos in Love – Chapter 92.

Gretchen and Leslie finished their deliveries and took their cart to the elevator to return it to the lobby. When the elevator arrived, it was empty and they got on. It stopped on the third floor, where they were joined by three people, House, Scott and Tony.

"What, you didn't save anything for me?" House asked, eying the empty cart.

"You don't really like flowers" Gretchen replied.

"Who sez?" he retorted.

Gretchen smirked and introduced Leslie to her father and the young men.

"Gretch, you should have been with us" Scott exclaimed.

Tony still hadn't gotten over his amazement. "It was sooo cool! You're dad used a robot to shave Scott's leg."

"Dad!" But there was really no anger in Gretchen's voice.

The door opened on the second floor. Eve Chambers stepped on, stared right through them, and turned to face the closing doors. Gretchen and House exchanged glances with identical eyebrow lifts over their identical blue eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Chambers" Gretchen ventured.

The woman turned her head and this time looked at the teen, but didn't seem to recognize her.

"Visiting your husband?" House asked, knowing it was unlikely on a Saturday.

She seemed to know the tall doctor. "Uh, yes" she replied before turning back to the door as it opened. She walked out without another glance back.

The girls maneuvered the cart out the door as Gretchen asked "Where are the three of you off to now?"

"We're heading down to computer central to see if Josh is around and can show Tony the system" Scott replied. He'd worked for Josh Beaumont every summer during high school.

"See you later, then" she said, and Leslie called "Nice meeting you."

When the elevator reached the nether regions of the hospital, House, Scott and Tony finally got off. Sure enough, the computer chief was in. He seemed happy to see both House and Scott.

"Josh, this is Tony" Scott said. "We're showing him around the hospital."

"Kid thinks computers and robots are the answer to everything" House added with a guffaw.

Josh grinned. "Aren't they?"

House shrugged. "In medicine, they're good for precise, repetitive, and standard actions. But I've never met any form of automation that has the instincts of a good surgeon, or even a diagnostician."

"You're saying that you can out-diagnose a computer with a complete database of symptoms and diseases in it's memory" Tony stated.

Both Scott and Josh tried to warn him. "Tony, you've read about what a genius this man is. It's no exaggeration!" Scott said.

"Now you're trying to butter me up" House told him, and everyone laughed.

"Tony, I've known him for several years. It's truly phenomenal to watch him work" Josh said.

"And HE doesn't have to get on your good side" Scott told House. "I think Tony needs a demonstration."

House thought a minute about how to prove his diagnostic superiority. "Tell you what. Come back with Scottie for Christmas break and we'll arrange a test with a real patient."

"OK" Tony said, thinking this was so much better than any class or lab at school. He was still convinced that the machines would win. "So, can we see the hospital computer system now?"

Josh smiled. He loved to show off his baby.

\--

Gretchen, Emily and Audra stood together talking quietly in the lobby as they waited for their rides home. The elevator door opened and Arthur Billings came toward them.

"Where are House and his tour group?" he asked. The girls shrugged in unison.

"I saw them an hour or so ago on their way down to see the main computers and look for Josh Beaumont" Gretchen reported.

The other elevator opened and the three in question emerged. They were all laughing, receiving strange looks from the other passengers exiting the elevator.

Tony grinned at Emily when they got closer. "Guess I'm coming to visit again for Christmas" he said.

The girl looked puzzled.

"Tony and House are going to run an experiment, House vs. the machine" Scott explained. But then he saw the way Tony was looking at Em, and looked to see whether Gretchen saw it too. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.


End file.
